How a Family Trains Their Dragons 2
by KelseyAlicia
Summary: Hiccup and his siblings, five years older, have changed since the Dragon Viking War ended. Still, they sense something an even worse war is coming. On top of that, they still have drama at home to contend with. What a life on Berk!
1. Chapter 1

Five Years Later

A beautiful dawn was casting its rays of copper and gold warmth and hope on the Isle of Berk once more, and as those sweet sunrays crept through the village they showed there had been a significant passage of time.

Many new buildings had been built along with some very bizarre looking contraptions to an outsider of Berk, but to those who'd lived on Berk and knew that the Chief's three children were clearly genius way ahead of their time, having the most advance island _as well as_ trained dragons living among you was as normal as the sky is blue.

Waking up with the dawn and doing some slight complaining about it were the Dragon Riders, but they're different in two ways. One they looked about five years older, and two they didn't ride alone as they're swooping in to meet at the town square.

Each of them save Astrid had two extra people riding with them, she had four. These extra people were younger kids but the way they rode along with them and how they acted with it appeared they're something more to the Riders.

"How is everyone this morning?" inquired Astrid as she helped girl who appeared about ten who had dark blond hair in long braided pigtails off Stormfly, she was the smallest on the dragon.

"I'll tell you how I'm this morning, Astrid," Snotlout began when a young teenage boy with greasy blond hair and stormy gray eyes interrupted him, "Um, can you say it nicely, Snotlout? I know you're not a morning person, big bro. Yet all our parents did agree they liked the ten of us," gesturing to the other children the Riders were helping off their dragons, "We a good influence on you and you on us."

"My big brother Brimstone is right of course," the girl whom Astrid helped down concurred. "Thanks, Bloodfire," her blood brother replied, "Of course," she respond in kind.

"They do have a good point already, Snotlout. After all wasn't that Hiccup, Boden and Una's aim when they challenged the five us to become big brothers and sisters for two weeks?" Astrid remind him of what had become known to all of Berk as "The Brother Sister Challenge"

"Ugh don't remind me of that sneaky little game he played us for!" Snotlout growled.

"Well he did have a point, Snotlout. We did mock him for a long time and never understood just how important his job as a big brother was or how much he had to do as one," Fishlegs pointed out.

"Yeah, and even though it was game of fun and laughs for the three of them," Ruffnut and Tuffnut finished, "We still learned a valuable life lesson which is what they're aiming to teach us and now we all have great siblings too," as he and Ruff looked at the two girls who were their adopted siblings and one by one the other Riders looked at their adopted siblings.

"So wasn't it a win-win for everyone?" asked their younger siblings to their older ones who all nodded. It was a hellish two weeks no doubt about it getting played by Hiccup and his siblings, but getting their own was cool.

They'd even signed an official document that made all these kids all except the Twins were already siblings themselves their official adopted little brothers and sisters.

Therefore in the eyes of Berk and the Gods they're bound to them and had all the same responsibilities as Hiccup had to Boden and Una. So that yet one of many of their very cool, awesome and grand adventures of the past five years.

"Alright, anyway before we getting reminiscing more we've got chores to do before we can race this afternoon. So let's get too it, shall we?" Astrid suggested as she took out a scroll with the check list and everyone fell into place.

"Alright, me and my siblings, Bloodfire Anderson, Birger and Ria Milun and Larkin Luka," she turned to glance at her siblings who were in age ten, 13, 12 and 11, "We shall go get the water needed to refill all the fire prevention apparatuses throughout Berk."

"You can count on us, big sis!" they declared both loudly and proudly with huge grins on their faces.

"Okay, while we're fetching the water, Fishlegs?"

"Yes, Astrid?"

"You and your siblings Alle Sarryck and Lanon Luka go fetch and deliver the supplies needed for the Dragon School."

"Sounds like fun! After all it was _our idea_ to try and teach dragons how to read and do basic math!" reminded 13 year old Alle who had her raven black hair in two long pigtails.

"Yeah, getting an education is a good for one and all. If it's good for Vikings it's good for dragons. Makes us better Riders, or those who will _eventually become Riders!"_ 12 year old Lanon added with some bitterness in his voice but excitement in his honey colored eyes.

"Sounds like you three will have a delightful time. Now for those who have six heads!" Astrid cast a dubious look at the Twins. It was true they'd mature and become a bit more responsible in the last five years with their two adopted little sisters to look after, though it still didn't mean they didn't have moments of idiotic every now and then.

"So what's the deal, Astrid?" asked Ruff who was eyeing the boys suspiciously.

"Yeah what do you want us and our cool sisters to do?" asked Tuff not really picking up on his twin sister vibe like their two 13 year old sisters were.

"Well it's your turn to check out and make sure Boden's Dragon Life Force System is still function correctly. That all the parts at each station are in working order and at the heart of the system is functioning correctly."

"So you want us to make sure Berk's power supply is in working order?" a girl with blond hair in a side ponytail asked for clarification.

"That's right, Creel can you and Gala do that?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Astrid," the other girl waved her hand in flippant manner, "we'll make sure to help out brother and sister out and they don't mess up. You have the word of Gala Marta and Creel Carlieff to count on," pausing a moment to consider her next words she added politely

"Our older brother and sister may act a little silly at times, on the other hand they can be serious when they needed to be!" Gala laughed good-naturedly as she flicked her brownish blond straggly locks.

"Alright, no need to butter me up, Gala. You just keep an eye on your big brother and sister, okay?"

"Will do!"

"So, what do you want me, Brimstone and Velika Sarryck to do? What's left on the list?" asked Snotlout in as polite manner as he could managed. His 15 year old adopted brother was right with what he'd said earlier. He also knew for the sake of his 11 year old adopted sister he needed to work harder on his manners at any rate.

"You're going to check out Una's Dragon Voice System and the Dragon Lung to make sure it's also all in working order. That means going to both heart of the system and making a few calls to see if reaching their receivers.

You should also read the schematics to make sure nothing from above looks like it could be crushing the pipes from above and if something sounds wrong a little dig around to make sure none have been damaged underneath. Also do the monthly testing with the Dragon Lung."

"Alright, we and our big brother will get right on this. But after we are all done with this can we meet for a quick lunch at the Great Hall and then go to the Nursery?" Velika asked hopefully her rust colored curls bouncing with hope.

"Yeah can we all go to the Nursery?" asked the other kids.

The Berk Dragon Nursery was the former Underground Dragon Sanctuary. In the past five years it been converted from a secret sanctuary into a Nursery for mated dragons to go lay their eggs and raise their families.

It'd been the ideal place to use as it was already familiar to dragons, had more than enough space and had partly been used for that. So it hadn't taken long to convert it.

"Yeah, we'll all go make sure the eggs are okay. Since we know you're really dying to know when your long awaited dragons will be born. We also all promise to take turns checking on Moon Shadow and her ten eggs in the private Night Fury Room." Astrid confirmed.

"We best protect that with our lives, sis! I mean of all the things you could've discovered when you race to the edge as we've sometimes called it after you found the Dragon Eye, but the fact it was once in a blue moon, well it _was a blue moon,"_ Bloodfire was rambling but then her friends looked at her she got to her point.

"The point is if you guys hadn't left to explore beyond the boundaries of our known lands, found Dragon's Edge and then…"

"Then drove Hiccup and his siblings nuts from you're the mother of all bickering feast, then they may never chose on the night of blue to fly away to get away from you all," Birger start and Ria continued.

"Then the mysterious forces at work would've brought that storm out of the middle of nowhere that got them lost in the middle of nowhere in uncharted lands to that strange little island which caused them to crash."

"And then they'd never encountered the beautiful but angry Night Fury whom Una realized was a female when no-one else would've ever guessed that! And then Toothless and Moon Shadow never found true love at first sight and spent the next three years building their relationship to this point we now have TEN EGGS just waiting to hatch!" Larkin finished excitedly.

Well the thought of that adventure made everyone very happy. Finding the beautiful silver eyed Night Fury who got her name from Una whom named her for the snow white crescent moon on her forehead.

"Well if we get started on our chores right now and get them done thoroughly and correctly we should be able to visit the Nursery where our dragons' mates are watching over the eggs and pay Moon Shadow a visit as well."

"Then two after that is racing time! So let's get to this! Dragon Riders Forever!" everyone shouted loudly and hurried to get to their jobs but still intended not to rush through them but do them thoroughly.

Throughout the time the Riders started their chores to getting the Nursery you saw just how much Hiccup, Boden and Una had done. Hiccup was the one who'd come with the fire prevention, dragon wash, feeding stations and stables.

Boden's Dragon Life Force system simply took natural energy source around Berk, water, fire, air, geothermal and even made lightning channeled into a special battery he'd invented actually and well Berk was powered.

It powered their automatic defense system, their village laundry system, and a number of other things other people could never dream off. Thanks all to the boy's strange understanding of energy and power.

Thanks to Una who understood music and sound she'd had a few things going for her as well. She'd had trained a Dragon Choir for entertainment purposes, invented a 'phone' system by using pipes, valves and ocarinas.

They'd make a complex network of pipes buried throughout the village with different valves and with these special ocarinas at the end. You just played a certain melody and that opened the system one way to whoever you want to speak too.

The Dragon Lung was mental megaphone that could spin 360 degrees and again with her Dragon Voice make announcements. It was very useful sending out warnings, news and other things.

And working together with the other Riders who created a band with their siblings and combing that with Una's Dragon Choir during times of celebration they'd even invented their own version of stereos and microphones and how to amplify the village's musical instruments.

The Haddock's brilliances also shinned brightly when the Riders and their siblings finally got done with their chores, had a quick lunch before bolting to the Dragon Nursery.

They're greeted by the Anquetils sisters Skullette was Head of Berk Dragon Nursery and her little sister as she thought of her cousin was Head of Bookkeeping.

The changed Sanctuary to a Nursery had changed by the fact they'd built artificial hot water springs for the eggs, made it a lot homier down here and the caverns had been used for other purposes.

One half of the Nursery was the 'office side" and the other was the family side and they'd a lot of humans and dragons working together to raise happy healthy families.

The office side had a cavern set aside for the records, medical room, classroom, storage, laundry and a kitchen. They even had a fully drawn out schedule how the Nursery was run and when the hatchlings could be taken to the fenced in playground area just outside, under supervision of course.

The other side people were checking on many different dragons with their mates with the Rookery Aunts and Nana Misty Skullette's mother elderly Nadder who was a grandmother figure to the dragons down here.

The Riders' younger siblings dashed forward to see how the mates of the Riders' dragons were doing guarding the eggs that would be their dragons that Una had prophesied back when the Brother Sister Challenge had been issued five years ago.

"Hey Day Glider! You doing okay, boy? Are you scared about becoming a daddy?" questioned Bloodfire as she patted the dark blue male Nadder with hues of purple mixed in that made his dark green spines glisten in the glowing light.

"He seems fine too me, Bloodfire. Aren't you boy?" asked Astrid as she and Stormfly came over who was cuddling with her beloved.

"Love must be the grandest thing in the world," Ria sighed as she and Birger rotated the four eggs gently in the nest as they'd been taught to do.

"I bet it is, little sis."

"You'd know wouldn't you, big sis? Since you and Hiccup been together for far longer than forever?" inquired Larkin as he brought over some salmon to give expecting parents.

Astrid flushed fuchsia and tugged her hair nervously. "Well, it's not like that, love is complex and you're still too young to be explain how complex it is!"

"So when will be old enough?" Bloodfire wanted to know being impatient as all the kids were to be told 'the facts of life'

"I promise I'll give you more insight into love after the babies are hatched, alright?"

"Alright."

Over by Meatlug who was her mate Granite who was a yellowish orange Gronckle with yellow green bumps Alle and Lanon where whispering quietly to themselves as they're turning the eggs to help them get more heat.

"You don't think our brother being an idiot chasing after Ruffnut the last few weeks?" Alle hissed as she turned over what she felt was her dragon egg.

"He's also been book smart but he's clueless in love, that's for sure!" Lanon agreed and glancing over to Snotlout and his siblings looked like they're having a similar discussion.

Brimstone was busy giving scrubbing Ember the beautiful female that was Hookfang's mate. She was a beauty with a soft rose pink body with royal purple stripes and robin's egg blue eyes, horns and spines.

He was talking out of the corner of his mouth to Velika as she was busying herself with the eggs. "So he couldn't get Astrid to like him, nor any other girl in any of their travels, so he's settling for Ruffnut. I call that desperation not love." Brimstone muttered as he worked on polishing Ember's left horn.

"Our brother made a lot of changes over the past five years, Brimstone, and yet he's still not quite got woman don't like men with egos or rudeness. We'd like to be treated with respect and not as objects without brains," sighing. "I've only tried to help him a zillion times!"

"Some people just can't change in some areas I guess!"

The Twins' younger sisters were tending to Barf and Belch's mate Clover and Thistle and listening to their big sister complain how she hated the idiots chasing after her.

"I'm not so smart and never will be, but I know they don't really like like me. They just want me as I'm the only girl left around here their age! It's only because I'm available! It's pathetic!" she was grumbling before glancing at Creel and Gala work.

"You need to trim their nails a little on the front. Tuffnut! Get the nail clippers from Skullette!"

"Fine! Do I need to get anything else?"

"Something to drink would be nice, big brother!" the girls chimed in unison.

"Okay four berry juices coming right up."

"It's nice you're the smart one and he's the dumb one," giggled Creel as she patted Clover's head.

"Yeah, girls rule and boys drool. Not that we don't like our brother. Still, we're hoping this egg is a female Zippleback. We already have a name picked out for her and we still hoping it's a girl!" Gala confided in her older sister excitedly.

"I hope it's a girl too. Though I wonder girl or boy are they gonna look like Barf and Belch or their mother?" Gesturing to the sunset colored Zippleback which body was the burnt orange of sunset with red violet on its spines and purple eyes and underside of her wings.

"Who knows? I mean Una looks just like her mommy other than the blond hair when neither of her parents are blond. And well the fact the last 3 to 4 inches of her hair is forever vivid lilac due to those magic flowers they found when she was four." Creel pointed out the fact when it came to how you looked when you're born you never knew what to expect.

Once they're all done with their dragons they all wanted to go check in the private but heavily guarded Night Fury room on Moon Shadow and her eggs, but Skullette and Firefang told them Hiccup had left strict orders: only one person and one dragon at a time could check on his dragon's mate at any time.

"That must mean you for now Astrid you and Stormfly. Remember no longer then fifteen minutes," Skullette remind her of the rules as they went to the secret room they'd discovered that was concealed within the walls of the Nursery.

They'd Gobber install a Gronckle Iron door, painted protection symbols on the door and also even had some of the Dragon Life Force System hidden around her to fire weapons should any uninvited guest try to get to Moon Shadow and the babies she and Toothless were about to have.

Having a special key Astrid disabled the security system to let her in which reengaged the moment she was inside and would only disengaged when she left. It was a magical room with the rock walls made of hues of pinks, purples, turquoise and blues. One of kind reddish purple flowers grew only in here they'd named Night Fury Blossoms. The ceiling was lined with glowing crystals that looked like the night sky.

And in the center of this room in a nest which had a heating source under it were ten objects that looked like ten flawless black gemstones, but they're in fact Night Fury Eggs.

Sleeping contently by the eyes with her head on a pillow with a blanket draped over her was a Night Fury. She looked exactly like Toothless other than that snow white crescent moon on her forehead.

She instantly woke when she sensed someone had entered her personal space, Astrid tensed for a moment but quickly relaxed as Moon Shadow gave her a toothless smile and walked over to greet her.

"Hey girl. How is the mistress of the night doing? You feeling okay?"

Nodding her head she walked over to eggs with a proud smile glowing on her face, love was shining in her silver eyes. "I know you'll be a good mother, Moon Shadow. You're loving, kind and courageous."

She looked at her as if asking for more and Astrid went on as they began to turn the eggs as they needed to be and line the nest with more flower petals as well. "I know you and Toothless will be good parents.

I know because Hiccup is a good man and if he raised Toothless who is his best friend that a good sign. And both are wonderful brothers so I know if Toothless is an excellent brother, he'll be an amazing father as well."

Her silver eyes seemed to say, "I know you speak the truth and I feel in my heart it's the truth. Still nothing scarier than becoming a parents and having a life to look after. And we've got _ten babies_ to look after."

"If you worried about having ten children to look after everyone will do their parent to help you raise your family right. Everyone on Berk is family to each other and love is thicker the blood!"

She smiled at the girl and licked her a lot. Then gave her a look and she blushed, "Yeah I know. Hiccup and I been through a lot in five years ourselves, but we still too young to tie the knot ourselves or start a family of our own. We're just not ready for that, Moon Shadow."

Sighing she could tell her time was drawing to a close. "I've got to go get ready for the Dragon Race. But we'll let you know who wins, okay?"

She nodded zealously about that and hugged her tightly in wings and Astrid kissed the moon on Moon Shadow's head before using her key to safely leave and the Riders then left with their siblings to get ready for the next Dragon Race.

The Riders and their siblings all played certain parts in bringing Dragon Racing into existence. It was quite an astonishing story as well as very highly amusing one, however the short version of how all the Dragon Riders' siblings had played their parts was this.

Alle and Velika's father was the formerly Silent Sven and when he broke his silence well that led to them having to round up the sheep. When the people had desired more of the game things got even more complex and the siblings had gotten even more involved than anyone had first anticipated.

To feed the spectators was Brimstone and Bloodfire's parents job as their parents were the best bread maker and farmer on the island. They're continuously trying to improve quality of food on Berk subsequently this was just the perfect job for them to do.

Birger and Ria's mother who was Gustav Larson's mom younger sister being Berk's resident artisan provided the face paint, mark the sheep with, and had painted the dragon faces for each net for each Rider.

The sick and injured were taken care of by Lanon and Larkin's mother and their Great Aunt Gothi as their mother was her niece.

Finally Creel and Gala's Uncles Mulch and Bucket's jobs were to signal the start and end of each race.

Consequently that's how each of the Dragon Riders' siblings had gotten involved in addition were related to other members of the community as well. It was all complex at first but quiet simple once you broke it down.

Therefore right at the moment the siblings' jobs were simply to get their older brothers and sisters ready for the race before getting to their reserved seats of honor which was around the Chief and his wife to delight in the race.

Once the younger siblings had finished with both the dragons and siblings they got to their seats of honor where Chief Stoick and his beautiful Valka greeted them warmly and kindly.

Valka like always helped them to their specially assigned seats before she sat in her own seat of honor. Front row center with Stoick by her side in the biggest and most comfy chairs.

. The race started first with the Riders ascending into to sky to show off some stunts before getting in the starting position then Mulch and Bucket sounded the horns and they're off.

Soon everyone was lost in the excitement, adrenaline and screaming that alone brought on Berk's signature game and while Gobber was supposed to be running commentary with some help from the inventions of Haddocks kids' design he wasn't doing his job at all.

He was distracted by what sounded like a very juicy argument of heated words between Stoick and Valka who seemed to be using the screaming crowd to cover their own words.

It was a good strategy to not be overheard, but Gobber was one never to mind his own business, so he knew how to really hear pretty well over what others never be heard.

As such everyone was too caught up in the engaging race antics of the arrogant Snotlout and bookworm Fishlegs fighting ridiculously over Ruffnut. And Astrid being the only one taking the game seriously. It was so distracting and entertaining no-one noticed at all the lack of commentary at all.

Thus Gobber was able to catch snippiest of what seemed to be a reoccurring argument between Stoick and Valka about something that by the sound of it dealt with the children no doubt.

"I'm telling you Stoick, we need to tell them all the truth! Why do you think they keep running off? This isn't the first time they've done a disappearing act when you've broached the subject with them! You need to be honest with them what the plan really is."

"Val, I thought we once agreed when we decided to have three kids we want to surprise the village and our children when this day came?"

"Yes, that was the original plan, Stoick, but things have change. You can't foresee things are gonna play out 20 years before they actually occur. You're pushing them away which is the last thing we need right now.

Please we can surprise the village, though I'm begging be honest with your children with what the plan is. Stoick you know they raise and fall together and they are one now and forever."

"I want what's best for them and Berk, I just want one last surprise is all."

"I don't understand why you keep thinking the end is coming. You've plenty of years left in you! Your only 50 and your stronger than any dragon we've ever encountered!"

"Still you just never know Valka."

"I know I know Stoick! Still I don't think this is the time to surprise your children. You really didn't like the surprise we dropped on you five years back. Can we just not have a surprise five years later?"

"Perhaps your right…Gobber?! Why you over here and not where you're suppose too be?!" demanded Stoick all of sudden noticing his best friend who was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Um you see the thing is…"

"Don't you even try to lie, Gobber! You were eavesdropping weren't you? You still aren't happy with the no tolerance laws we passed a year ago, aren't you? And ever since then you've been eavesdropping a lot more. Don't deny it. We've got plenty of eyes and ears to confirm it!" Valka said as she rounded on him and he looked more than red with embarrassment but anger.

"I may not agree with the fact you made your husband impose a law that made everyone go on the wagon and prohibits gambling, Valka. But really what spy on me?"

"Because the sobering laws were brought on because of you and we need to make sure you stay clean and know Berk is still a good, clean and healthy environment for both human and dragon children," she replied.

"What was so wrong running a betting pool on Dragon Races or having a couple of drinks after winning the pool three weeks in a row last year?" he demanded for the umpteenth time.

"How many times do we have to go over with this with you Gobber? You and all who participated in that were told why we could no longer tolerated it. And why all mothers and some of the fathers couldn't stand the behavior any longer," Stoick ran a large hand down his face and stroked his graying bread in exasperation.

"You and your buddies think us parents liked it that our children were being used to line people pockets with treasures? Like they weren't even human beings with feelings or free will? Like there were just objects without thought or will?" Valka demanded to him.

"Or what a bad example that set for the Riders' adopted siblings whom they're trying to teach important life lessons? Nor was that a good example you're setting for them or any future generations with such vulgar and disgusting behavior?

Beside the bigger the pot got the more drunk people got and then we had property damage, disorderly conduct and the dragons and their children were mistreated in ways that are not to be repeated!" the auburn haired mother continued to seethe as she grinded her teeth making her point crystal clear.

"So really Gobber I had no choice but do order everyone dry and to outlaw gambling activities. And uses the trained Terrors to make sure everyone stays on the wagon.

Now tell me why you were eavesdropping on my private conversation with my wife when you should be getting ready to launch the black sheep in for the final lap?"

"Umm… you see… I…"

"Gobber if you don't get to the sheep launcher and get that sheep in the air in the next ten seconds I'll remove your spleen without knocking you first. And if you dare repeat whatever you did overhear us speaking I'll also take out your gallbladder as well!" Valka threaten him and he knew Valka meant what she said so he ran off as fast as a one legged lout could.

Finally able to enjoy the end of the Race when Astrid did a very wicked, stellar move to pull off a win they yelled loudly as did the crowd, her four adopted siblings.

Though no-one heard them whispered to each other as the crowded was leaving their seats and her siblings were swarming her to give her their love and affection their other private conversation.

"She'll be the ideal daughter-in-law, won't she, Valka?"

"Stoick! I still think that's a few years away. Beside what's wrong with the girl whose heart our second son's stolen? Don't you think she'll make a great daughter-in-law as well someday?"

"Yeah, Asta Caxel will make a fine daughter-in-law as well. And whoever is the lucky man who will one day win our little Una's heart will make a great son-in-law as long he understands a few things first."

"Stoick I know like every father you'll go through your "protective daddy' phase when Una falls in love. And given how beautiful she's become? I can truly understand."

"Well, given the fact, all of our children indeed got all your good looks, considering how well they all look now? Both our sons are the most attractive men on Berk and our daughter?"

"She's truly as you've always said the most beautiful woman to walk Berk's shores next to myself, I know that. I also know they're stubborn as their father."

"Yeah we both know a lot about how special our children are from the inside out. From how attractive they look, their genius minds, their special talents and how amazing they are on their dragons," Stoick noted as they started to head into town.

"There seems to be only one thing we currently don't know, Stoick."

"What's that Val?"

"We don't have a clue where they fly off too this morning!"

And that was true and now the question was where Hiccup, Boden and Una Haddock were?


	2. A Family Divided

A Family Divided

To answer the mystery of where Stoick and Valka's children where? They're as far away as they could get from home. Right now over the vast ocean far from Berk zooming across the azure seawater like a trio of dazzling multicolor blazing comets were the six siblings. Three dragons and six humans.

The dragons didn't look very different from five years ago, slightly bigger perhaps, though their Riders had beyond doubt gotten bigger in addition sported new outfits complete with full face masks.

It also seemed to be clear, they're trying to run or perhaps the correct term was fly, away from whatever Stoick and Valka, had been conversing about during the Dragon Race back on Berk. Not only that they're being a bit reckless in their efforts to do anything to get whatever their running from out of their minds.

This was undoubtedly evident by the way their pushing their dragons to their limits and they clearly need to get some type of a high. A high that was indicative of only one kind of an addict. An adrenaline daredevil junkie addicts and unquestionably all three of them had a powerful addiction to this thrill.

It was also clear this had become a dangerous even daily need to get this high. Given from the fact the numerous perilous aerial tricks they're doing and obviously been working on doing for an extremely long time. This was way more than just practice to improve skills; this was unquestionably a means to escape their problems that could've fatal consequences.

Just how lethal was about to become apparent as the sibling were urging their dragons to get even higher in the skies in the air; however it was clear the dragons didn't want to go even higher.

"C'mon, buddy! If we're gonna pull it off this time we've estimated we need to be at least another mile higher in the sky. So come on climb!" Hiccup urged his Night Fury though his voice was muffled through his mask.

Toothless who was now both a husband and soon to be father made a growl of disapproval to his best friend's request.

"He's saying "No Way, Hiccup! I ain't having your death over my head before I become a dad!" Boden yelled over the wind as he got wacked by Stardust who let him know she wasn't approving of what the plan was either. "Hey Stardust! That was uncalled for!"

"Oh, will all of you stop fighting? Geez! And I'm supposed to be the child! Really! Please can we try this one more time? Pretty, pretty please? We've done all the math work, factor in all the weather patterns and we have our powers aid us in case something goes wrong!" Una was pleading desperately with all the dragons even her own who was being firm with her.

"C'mon, Buddy? Please just one more time? If we mess up this time I swear we won't try it again, Haddock Promise?" begged Hiccup and Toothless started talking with his sister and brother who all seemed to give in begrudgingly and went to a higher altitude with the human siblings screaming "YES!"

Once they're judged to be high enough they took a big breath and counted together before slipping off the side of the dragons and plummeting in a free fall to the ocean below them.

The dragons counted three seconds before folding their wings and falling alongside them. Faster and faster they fell with their dragons spinning around them, then at the last moment they all opened what apparently were flight suits of different colors that launched them skyward till they could glide freely in heavens above.

"Alright! Yes, total freedom!" yelled Hiccup delightfully as they soared like dragons.

"Okay time to test out if we can do what we've been trying to do, bro. Flight formation time! V Formation now!" yelled Boden and they fell into with their dragons.

"Okay, give us some extra height back there! Now!" yelled Una and their dragons carefully aimed burst of their attacks to give off pockets of warm air to give them lift.

"Okay that's good, now time to test our acrobatics. Do a spin and flip and then we'll change position!" yelled Una and they performed in flawlessly.

"Okay a little more lift back there again and see if you can reach your weapons in case of attack!" Hiccup was starting to instruct the dragons when Una yelled out.

"Incoming danger in five minutes! I can sense it! We need dragon cover now!"

"Dragon cover now!" Hiccup order and the dragons all fired into the mist before curling around their Riders and not a moment too soon as a huge sea stake came out of nowhere and everyone braced for impact and a crash landing.

There was the sound of a huge explosion, lots of tumbling and finally all smacking into the hard ground. When they all became untangled everyone couldn't help but laugh from the danger and fell to the ground laughing more when they saw the sea stake crumple to dust into the sea.

It was then the three of them took of their mask and shook out their hair and now if anyone looked at Hiccup, Boden and Una they wouldn't recognized them from five years ago at all. Not if they hadn't seen them in five years for sure.

They were no longer small and scrawny at all. Both Hiccup and Boden were at least 6'1 and Una despite only being ten years old now was only an inch shorter than them.

Their parents were also right when they'd said their children were now highly attractive as both Hiccup and Boden were extremely sexy looking. Once more looking almost identical apart from again different outfits plus the fact Boden's hair was in a ponytail which now reach nearly to his butt.

Una now was almost the spitting image of her mother because her hair had grown long enough to wear it in the same hairstyle; only it was still blond with the last four inches being still brilliant lilac in color thanks to those magical flowers.

Even their outfits only made them that more attractive. Hiccup's was black and red leather, Boden wore an outfit that was a mixture of a teal tunic shirt overlaid with red-violet leather, melted silver scales from Stardust with tan leather pants and boots.

Una herself was already blossoming into early womanhood having really taken after their mother apparently. Una had hit puberty extremely early and naturally had been like any other girl confused and a little frighten by the changes in her body.

Especially waking up to find blood one night on her bed. Her mother told her they're a lot alike as she'd blossomed into womanhood early as well and would be there guide her every step of the way.

Given that you'd never guess she was merely ten years old. Not when she was already six feet tall in addition to even now acquiring an envies figure plus starting to fill out in all the right places.

Also her outfit didn't mark her as a child anymore either. She was wearing a red leather top with a tiny keyhole, red leather pants, armor shoulder and knee guards, leather boots, her skirt and sleeves were made of Nightrainbow's shedded scales and a cloth headband with sparkly pinkish stones sewn into it.

"On a scale from one to ten, my BBBFF? I give that crash a ten! It was awesome, cool and plus we almost finally nailed our stunt flying!" Una squealed loudly with tightly then yelped as Nightrainbow tripped her. "Hey!"

"That was uncalled for Nightrainbow! Oh, don't you start either Toothless! They say any crash you can walk away from is a good one! Aww! Toothless!" pouted Hiccup as Toothless was chuckling have knocked over Hiccup too.

"Okay I'll play peacemaker and so _my dragon_ doesn't try to literally knock sense into me too. I get it. You're telling us we took a big risk and yes we could've been hurt seriously. We get it that life full of risks and danger, after the last five years, I mean how could we not? Hey don't look at me like that, Stardust!" Boden was yelping as his dragon was glaring at him.

"The point we are trying to make we are grateful you are always there to watch our backs as we watched your backs all this time. And yeah we may've been," the dragons gave them death glares so he amended "Okay we have thrown caution to the wind too much lately. We apologize." Hiccup finished apologizing to the dragons who seemed to be satisfied from that.

"So how about we first name this new land we seemed to have discovered then have some fun? You know stay out as late as we can before we have to go home?" suggested Una casting her beautiful blue eyes at the land before them.

"Great suggestion, sis," Hiccup said as he got stuff out of his suit that they'd been using to map out what was beyond their known world for a couple of years now.

"So which of the dragons turns is it to name this new land?" inquired Una as they always asked their dragons to help them name new things when they discovered them together.

"It's Toothless's turn. So what do you want to name this land?" Boden asked the Night Fury who expected to need to use his Dragon Whispering to actually translate Toothless's 'words' but instead Hiccup just took what Toothless was doing at the moment for his name. 

"Okay, Itchy Armpit it is. Boden are you sensing any new dragons at the moment? Or anything at the moment? Or do you want to try an astral project to see what's ahead?"

"I'm not sensing any dragons nearby at the moment and I don't feel like looking ahead at the moment. How about you, Una? You getting any visions past or present with this land or feelings we should be aware of?"

"I'm sensing nothing to tell us past history nor am I seeing anything at the moment of the future either. I don't sense any danger and I highly doubt there's a trigger object nearby. Nor am I hearing any spirit voices. How about you, Hiccup? Got anything?"

"I'm not picking up any memories or hearing anyone at the moment who in distress and doesn't look like anyone needs me to heal them. Therefore I guess we can just have some fun and play."

"So let's play then!" and soon they're running around just playing tag, wrestling, laughing and just having a grand time till they burnt out some. So using their dragons like large pillows they just start to reminisce about the past five years.

"It's hard to believe everything that has happen in five short years. I mean really five years and how much everything changed? We all went from being small, scrawny runts to smoky sexy hot!" Una squealed with delight yet again with her brothers looking at her in a strange way.

"Una, please don't talk like that. You know Mom and Dad won't want you to talk like that even if we are now exceptionally eye-catching. It's just not right for a ten year old even one who is becoming such a beautiful woman," Hiccup reminder her kindly.

Sighing she nodded, "I know, I know, Hiccup, you and Boden have told me. Just like Mommy and Daddy have told me a zillion times. And Boden don't say it. I told you both I'm going call them Mommy and Daddy even when I'm old and gray!"

"I wasn't gonna say anything. I've got no problem with it. Everyone is entitled to call their parents whatever they like."

"Okay, I know some of the other Riders and few our friends, their siblings still find at my age and size it's like wrong. But they'll always be Mommy and Daddy to me."

"We understand, Una. We do and there are many facts of life we don't understand. We don't know how we gonna look when were born or how we are gonna develop as we get older.

Though I guess even though we all started off small and scrawny we should've know we get pretty tall. I mean Dad is 6'9 and Mom is 6'3. Therefore me and Boden being 6'1 and you being six feet is sorta of expected, I guess."

"I totally agree with that, Hiccup. I also agree that Una's right we are sexy now. And I know what Una gonna say before she's gonna say it. And no I'm not reading your mind or your emotions its just because you've said it a million times before, Una," Boden looked at her before she could open her mouth.

"You're constantly saying if Hiccup got the most beautiful and wonderful girl on Berk as his true love, and I got the hottest girl from one of our allies as my girlfriend, then the Gods better be fair to you, and give you a totally awesome and hot boyfriend who will also become your husband."

"I'm just saying what fair is fair!" she threw her hands up in the air dramatically as she'd done a million times before whenever the topic of true love got brought up. Una always got a tad dramatic about it.

"Hiccup, you and Astrid are the hottest item on Berk and then Boden?" eyeing her other brother and then went with slight drama though reigning it some "Well after the Dragon Harmony Alliance was created after the defeated of Dagur's psychopath cousin Axel and we reunited the Screaming Death with its mother," as they call to mind that crazy insane battle.

"Yeah, Una, that was a doozy of a day." Hiccup who was replaying the memories for all of them with his gift as they saw for themselves what had occurred.

"Though conclusion was pretty awesome for five tribes at least, we can all agree right?" as the memories continued to dance around their mind's eye.

"It united Berk with two tribes whom we were at war with before, the Outcasts and Berserkers. Then we made allies with two new tribes we discovered shortly after those events, and ever since then the five tribes been united. I'd say that was one of the better things we've accomplished."

"Yeah, that was indeed one of our greater accomplishment no doubt about that big bro. Also because of the Dragon Harmony Alliance something wonderful happen to me," Boden spoke in dreamy voice as a romantic look crossed his face.

They knew what he was thinking of and he confirmed with his words what had happened next for him. "I did found my true love after we discovered and made allies with both the Shardas and Moralien clans. And then Chief Leontes of the Moralien Clan younger daughter Asta and I fell hopelessly and helplessly in love!"

"We're very happy for you bro, we really are. You and Asta are make a good couple. It also helped us out tremendously seven most important kids of the Moralien Clan and the blacksmith's grandson of the Shardas Clan were such quick studies on Dragon Riding.

Having them learn to Dragon Ride and forming a backup team to help us out occasional whether it be for mission or parts of the alliance was very beneficial in several different ways. Plus it made it easier for all of us to visit each other and keep our friendships stronger and intact as well," Hiccup chuckled happily about what happened in a year and half time after the Dragon Harmony Alliance was first established.

"Yeah, I thought the name they called themselves was always cool. "The Soul Riders" They were ever so helpful after we discovered Dragon's Edge weren't they? Whenever we'd to do long term missions or needed someone to help out they'd be there in a heartbeat to protect Dragon's Edge.

Or babysit the other Riders siblings if they're visiting or we got called away an unexpected mission," Una recalled how useful the Soul Riders had been and still were in their lives.

"Overall we've had a lot of good times, I'll say that. Though what were some of your favorite memories we made just at home and not on Dragon's Edge? Since we did have a few unpleasant ones there. I mean one unpleasant thing was you trying to commit 'suicide' Hiccup! Even though it did lead to all of us getting flight suits in the end," joked Boden which brought up a lot of laughs and a few grimaces as well.

Given Hiccup had pretty much been trying to commit suicide in the process of trying to build their flight suits, and Una in fear for her big brother's life and sanity had told their parents. They'd immediately come to Dragon's Edge and taken him home and well what happened to him for two weeks was a family secret. Hiccup had been allowed to retuned till they determined he wasn't gonna kill himself or do something to harm himself in front of his brother and sister.

Trying to not dwell _on that unpleasant memory_ Boden instead brought up another one instead. "Or how about the time Snotlout thought he was stealing treasure from us when it was in fact Dad's birthday gift?

And because he stole it we had that huge fight and when he and Twins tried open the chest it made the Night Terrors and Glistening Mistbreath go to war with each other due to their sensitive ears and we'd to save them?"

"Or even worse the time Viggo kidnapped me and made _you_ go through hellish torture to rescue me?" Una recalled hatefully that memory on the other hand smiled with pride at her big brother for saving her from that creep.

"Okay, let's not remember bad things. Happy thoughts, please! Boden what was one of your favorite memories we made right here on Berk?"

"The time we discovered the true treasure of Hamish II so no more false paintings be put on the wall and gave Hamish and his little sister justice and in turn ourselves."

"Okay, Una what was some of yours?"

"When we did good deeds and our powers grew stronger because of it. I mean I liked it when we helped save Scauldy and got the Speed Stingers off Berk, even if we had to put up with Trader Johann rambling all night.

And any time we discovered new abilities or again our powers got stronger and we'd learned better control that always made me happy."

"Yeah that was always good even though we had to deal with so many jerks along the way. From Mildew, to Alvin, and Axel. I mean we though dealing with Dagur one a year but compare him with his cousin he's sweet and kind!" Boden exclaimed as they couldn't believe it either.

"I still wish Mommy had gotten to finish Mildew off long ago!"

"Yeah, well can't have everything in life, sis."

"Yeah suppose not. And though they say more things change more things stay the same. If only that was truly true," and they all hung their heads in sadness.

"Yeah, I don't want things to change. Not anymore."

Just then they heard a familiar dragon cry looking up in time to see Astrid and Stormfly show up. Not surprised at all she could track them down. Hiccup smiled as Astrid ran up to him and they did their typical romantic embrace with a passionate kiss.

Boden smiled now that he knew how it felt to kiss your true love and Una looked on enviously still wishing that her date with true love would come sooner rather than later.

"So what brings you out yonder?" Hiccup inquired to his beautiful true love as Stormfly went off to play tug-of-war with the other dragons. Astrid seemed too hesitate for a moment as the reason she'd flow half way across the known world to track the siblings down.

"Well, I just won today Dragon Race."

"Congratulations. That means you've won like what now 8 out of 12 races this season?" Hiccup racking his brain for a second to pull up the stats.

"Yeah and you've won the other four. Which begs the question where were you three?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Hiccup you're supposed to be competing in the Races, Boden's job is to make sure the dragons aren't mistreated or stressed out and Una's suppose to the same for the sheep.

However, you've been mysteriously absent for several races now and for many other things. It's really starting to worry your parents and the rest of us. You three did teach us how to be good big brothers and sisters ourselves. So what's going on? Why are you three all of sudden scarce and nowhere to be found?"

"We are trying to avoid Mommy and Daddy to be honest. Especially Daddy if you want the truth." Una blurted out the truth to which her brothers glared back at her.

"What? She was gonna get it out of us sooner or later! Might as well just tell her now and save the next 20 minutes of trying to dodging the arrows of trying to get it out of us!"

"She does have a point, Hiccup. Like you could ever lie to Astrid anyway. Beside you can't lie anyway to save your life. Might as well just tell her the truth and save us all the grief," Boden told him as he flicked his long ponytail over his shoulder and his older brother nodded in defeat.

"You're both right of course. Might as well just caught to the chase and get this over with. Okay, Astrid we are trying to avoid our father because of something he told us about a week and half ago. Some very terrible awful news."

"Whatever it is must be really awful if you all trying to find the end of the earth given how far you're going to try and get away from home. That and how reckless you've all become. But what is so awful that you're acting like the end of the world has come? Since I'm sure this ain't Ragnarok?"

"Trust us, Astrid, what Daddy told us is far worse the Ragnarok!" Una was very insisted to the blond haired warrior who looked at her in disbelief.

"What's worse than the end of the world?"

"How about the end of our lives as we know it? The end of our family? The end of us?! The end of everything we've worked our entire lives to do and build? Everything we ever accomplished?!" Boden exclaimed in the way he got when his strange moods went to the extreme when they shifted so rapidly.

"What are you three talking about? Spit it out and stop giving me such cryptic riddles. What did your father tell you guys that is so awful that you think that it's worse the end of the world and the end of your lives?"

"He wants to make me Chief!" yelled Hiccup at last in an anger tone his cheeks flushed with fury and then kicked at a large stump with his left foot in fury.

Astrid was taken aback for a few moments then exclaimed happily. "Oh, Hiccup! That's amazing! Wonderful news! You must be so excited!" she leapt into his arms and kissed him only for him to push her away.

"Hiccup? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? What's wrong? Am I missing something?"

"You and everyone else on Berk are all alike on this issue, I'm sorry, Astrid. None of you get it, do you? If I'm made Chief it means the end of everything! My life and my brother and sister lives are over, forever!"

"I don't understand?"

"How do you not get what is plain as day?" demanded Boden in a biting voice, "The only person that matters to the stupid village is the _Chief!_ If Hiccup the Chief Una and I won't matter at all.

And the second Hiccup's in charge we will be shoved to the side and forgotten all about and never get to spend another second with our brother since everyone will demand every little thing from him 24/7!" yelled Boden in a furious frenzy!

"Haven't you realized for yourself after all this time the truth? Yes, we are three strong individual, that' true. But we are the perfect _team, it's together as one we are perfect and can do miracles. Apart we are nothing!_ But no it's always the firstborn that matters!

If Hiccup's in charge again Boden and I don't matter anymore and Hiccup will never manage without us and Berk needs all three of us! But because of stupid traditions only the firstborn is important and he'll be alone. Even though he needs us!

Because we are strong together and only together can Berk continue to prosper! But that' won't happen because this is one thing that won't change. So not only will both us be forgotten everything Berk's gained with crumble to dust and what could've been will never be!"

"And the worst part of it all we all be alone, Astrid. Also did anyone ever ask what any of us wanted? Like even if this is my birthright did anyone ask if I wanted to become Chief? Or if I feel I'm ready for it? Even if I am of age?

We are still asking ourselves the big questions that have yet to be answered, Astrid. We are still trying to figure out who we are, what we want, what are we truly meant to be and do with our lives. And now this has to be thrown into our lives?" Hiccup shook his head and turned away as they all did looking out at the distant horizon as if the answers to their personal quest were out there.

Astrid was very quiet for a few moments choosing her words carefully before speaking. "I'm sorry I didn't stop to think how you three might be feeling about this change in your lives.

I guess I still every now and then have to remember to look through another's eyes and walk a mile in their shoes. Though I do feel you have nothing to fear at all. I don't think your parents would ever let any of those things happen.

As for your personal questions and the answers you're seeking? To figuring out your destiny? You won't find the answers even if you went to ends of the Earth and beyond. For what three of you are looking for won't be found out there but within yourselves."

"Maybe your right, at least about our destiny, Astrid," Hiccup allowed as she started to braid some of his hair.

"Though how can you be so sure about the rest of it?" Boden wanted to know as he plucked some grass absentmindedly from around them.

"Yeah, a lot has changed but I don't things ever change _that much."_

"I may not be blessed with the gifts you three were given though I feel in my own heart you won't be busted up," as she was finishing with the last braid in Hiccup's hair when he jerked quickly and stood up.

He had a look she'd come to know well. He was sensing someone was calling for help. "Someone in trouble. I can feel it and it not just one person but a lot of hearts are crying out in pain. Though one heart a big one is crying out for help more than the others."

"I can feel it too, bro. I'm feeling a dragon presence I've never felt before. The emotions and thoughts I'm getting I can only describe is sorta of kingly. A noble and honorable soul full of overwhelming compassion, wisdom, courageous, generous."

Pausing for a moment to take a breath to sort out all he'd taken from the long distance feeling of whatever dragon he was picking up on he looked at his family and Astrid before finishing with, " I've never felt a dragon who I feel commanded such respect or importance as to what I'm feeling from this one!"

"I think I'm seeing what you're feeling, Boden. I see a great white dragon we've never seen likes before in my mind's eye. I'm also foresee a great deal of ice, countless other dragons we've never before encountered, a great battle full of great sorrow and heartache, though that's the limit of what I can foresee at the moment, I'm afraid."

Then all of sudden the three Haddocks were full of a feeling a feeling that they couldn't really put into words. But it was something that enter both their hearts and souls. It was as if their being summoned to a location and they'd to get there ASAP.

Whatever was causing this feeling was at least pulling them in a certain direction at least for the moment. They could see a thick cloud of billowing smoke at the moment and knew for now that's where they'd to go.

The foursome took off in that direction towards the smoke not sure what they're about to encounter and who was calling Hiccup, Boden and Una, yet after five years and many adventures they'd at least knew to stay sharp and alert.

As they got closer to the location Boden's Dragon Whispering powers became more apparent. He'd literally mimic the body language and mannerism of dragons if they're sick, injured or left a strong emotional impact.

Right now his posture and behavior was matching the kingly personality he'd felt from their original location, the odd thing was he felt like spiting a lot when they'd got closer to the new structure.

As they flew closer they saw it was some kind of fort incased in thick ice with massive footprints in the mud. Hiccup was trying to glen memories from any source that might be nearby as well as hone in on the ones who'd sent out their heart's distress signal.

When they're in 20 feet of the destroyed structure Una's powers were already showing her a chaotic image of a large white dragon attacking this structure under the cover night with several others and there was too much chaos to sort it out.

"What is this place? Are you three getting anything useful?" inquired Astrid twisting her head around not really paying attention to what was going on around them.

They're just about to answer when Una yelled out loudly, "Astrid! Look out!"

"Huh? Ahh!" as a net shot out of nowhere and she and Stormfly fell out of the sky. Hiccup dove to save his girlfriend and Boden and Stardust went after Stormfly.

The men of this destroyed place were trying to tie her up further and being ordered about a guy in his twenties but he didn't get very far with his instructions when a blinding flash blinded them.

"What?! What's going on?!" as they shield their eyes from Stardust's shimmering body and then Boden took out his sword that was shaped like Stardust and it was special.

Gripping it hard he made a swipe motions and hit a button which released a bolt of lightning! It made them step back and he sent out three more to get them to back further away.

Then strange music was heard as Una was flying nearby with a dragon bone ocarina to her mouth. She was playing a strange melody. It was having a strange effect on the men. It made them almost go into a trance and she then said in a commanding voice.

"Drop your weapons and take five big steps away from that dragon now!" which they did. Then she played a different melody that was more soothing and it seemed to erase everyone's aggression and calm them down.

About this time everyone else had landed and Hiccup was in front with the other flanking him and he'd drawn his flaming sword and looked at Una who'd played two short notes releasing them from her spell.

"What? What's going on? What's with you idiots? Why aren't you securing that dragon? And who are you people? And those…. Those are the Three Legendary Dragons aren't they?!" exclaimed the leader in shock and a smile lit up his face.

"Well, boy's looks like our luck changed. Drago will be most pleased if the Three Dragons of Legend are in his Dragon Army."

"Okay, back up and let's start over. How about before you start talking about someone we don't know about you tell us who you are and why you're trying to take our dragons?" asked Hiccup.

"And why you're trying to build an army with the spiritual brothers and sister to the human race?" Boden demanded with his own sword still crackling with lightning.

"And please answer our questions truthfully. We don't want any trouble and maybe we can avoid trouble if we all play nicely?" Una suggested as she clutched her ocarina tightly.

"Why should we tell you anything? If you rode in here on dragons who's to say you didn't send that massive ice-spitting white dragon who gives us Dragon Trappers a hard time every time we try and do our job?" the man accused.

"We don't know you or anything about a massive white dragon who can shoot ice. We're not even from around here!" Hiccup informed him, "But I'd side with a dragon who rescue its kind from any people who trap and harm them, to be honest."

"Dragon Lovers, so you ride them and you side with them you said? Are you sure you didn't send it? Look Drago Bludvist gave us a job to do and that's get him as many dragons as possible for his army and if we don't fill the quota well, it's not pretty what he does if you don't pay up," the man showed them a burn scar on his chest.

All the time this conversation was going on these Trappers had no idea the Haddocks were getting a lot more information even from their lack of words. Thanks to their gifts which after five long years they'd finally mastered.

Boden could see and hear in his mind's all the poor souls these Trappers had caught and taken to this mysterious man. It was clearly a vast army like they said and he felt those dragons despair as well.

Una was getting flashes of multiply different events of past dealings these trappers had dealt with, both their trapping and even just saw this man get his scar. Even a few hints were their boss might be hiding.

And the longer he got him to talk Hiccup was picking up some precious memories to this man he was dealing with heart. "Why don't you at least tell me your name? Since I'd like to know who I'm talking to at least."

"I suppose I could tell you that at least. I'm Eret Son of Eret and I'm the finest Dragon Trapper in the World. Since not just anyone can trap the Dragons of Legend."

"Yeah, not gonna happen. You see Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow ain't going anywhere and neither is Stormfly. Now!" yelled Hiccup and all hell broke loose.

Toothless aimed at the ice above Eret to come crashing down while Stardust used her lightning to burn the rest of the top of the fort while Nightrainbow burned the bottom at the same time causing it all to come cave in on itself.

Una used her ocarina to paralyze the Trappers so Boden could zap all their weapons and tools with his sword while Hiccup cut Stormfly loose and they then took off.

They then heard screaming as they left from Eret. "You'll never hold onto those dragons you hear me! Drago Bludvist is come for all them! Hear me! He's coming for you all!"

And with a quick glance at each other it was time to step it up and get home to warn everyone about this. 

Though even as they flew faster than the wind back home they still felt that strange summoning call. Who was calling to them and why? What was going on? And did it have to do with their destiny and telling them who they truly where?


	3. Runaways

Runaways

It was getting to be about 4:00 on Berk now. Stoick and Valka were making rounds around the village first checking in with the parents of the Riders' adopted siblings before they checked in with the Riders to find out for themselves how they and their siblings were doing.

The first stop was the Anderson farm on the far side of the island. You could always count on to bit hit by a lot of strange smells when you walked up the path to their farm which was tucked a little ways from the village.

Mrs. Bloodthorn Anderson didn't just bake bread nor did her husband Numbskull do normal farming. Again they'd spent their lives since they're 15 years old trying to improve the quality of Berk's food and that meant even the land itself to give the people better food to eat and more nourishments too.

Therefore they're always experimenting Bloodthorn who looked like an older version of her daughter Bloodfire only wearing her dark blond hair long and loose was experimenting with baking different kinds of treats in the kitchen. Whether her husband experiments dealt with different compost, soils, seeds, water combination in his private field.

Truthfully their hard work, determination, creativity and daring actions for the past 30 years had greatly helped the people of Berk's health and vitality as well as made a lot of children less picky eaters in the process.

"Good afternoon, Chief Stoick, Valka. How are you two today?" Bloodthorn asked as she was fixing her dark blond hair in a ponytail which she only did when she was baking.

"We're fine, thanks for asking. We enjoyed those treats you made for the race. What did you call them?" inquired Valka.

"I called them muffins. My husband been trying to crossbreed different berries from different seeds from the Berserker and Outcast Island. He'd grew them in a mixture of soil from the Shardas and Moralien Clans with compost concoction taken from Dragon Island, Fireworm Island and Breakneck Bog. The water was from both Healer Island and Eel Island." 

"All of locations found throughout our children's adventures but excellent to experiments nonetheless. The mixing of the different seeds to make brand new and unique berries and your different techniques in baking things all very extraordinary indeed," Valka admit in an impressive voice.

"Glad you find it all so impressive, Valka. Do you my, Chief?" the baker woman asked tensely.

He was quiet for a moment before smiling. "I've come to like and enjoy minds who are both inquisitive and think outside of the box and for themselves. It's a trait my children show very well. And the more the people of Berk display the better we've grown. Stronger as people and greater change as come about."

"I'd say your children have brought about many good changes and so have their friends. Our little girl and even our son are better off since they'd become adopted sibling to the other Riders" came a velvet voice from a nearby shed.

"Oh hello, Numbskull, hope we didn't interrupted your latest experiments," Stoick apologized as he shook the man's hand.

"I was just finishing my journal entries for the week. All in all I think when harvest time come this year we'll have the most bountiful and most delightful treats my wife and I can produce," he told them happily, then added, "I also meant the other part."

"About your children and ours?"

"Yes, Stoick. Bloodfire is lucky her best friend is your daughter and that both our children have the Riders as their adopted older siblings. So that little game your children game up with was clever but the outcome really helped out some many lives for the better."

"Yeah, it taught the Riders how to be mature, selfless, and responsible. To be teachers and protectors. That was a lesson some needed more than others," Valka commented and they knew which ones she meant.

"It also goes both ways you help them and they help you. We're so glad Astrid took Bloodfire under her personal wing and helped her both as a warrior and with other things. Also that Brimstone helped Snotlout lose some of ego problems and he in turn helped Brimstone not become a bully himself."

"Well, it looks like your both alright. So we need to go see Breezy Milun now, you know Birger and Ria's mother? We'll see you later."

"Understood. See you later!"

And they started back towards the village talking about how nice the other parents were till they came to another house. This wasn't like any other house on Berk since every inch of it was painted, carved or had some form of artwork done too it. Also strangely there was the smell of blood nearby.

Knocking on the door a young vibrantly dressed with woman with curly black hair and with startling green eyes greet them. "Well, hello, Chief Stoick! Valka! How are you doing on this beautiful afternoon? Everything going splendid for you today? What can I do for you? Anything you need?" she asked in a very lively voice as they walked into a very cluttered but just as artsy home.

"The world is your canvas isn't Breezy?" Valka smiled amusing looking at the Viking's woman need to get out her form of self-expression all over her home.

"Well, Valka we all our artist in our own way and we all express it in our own form. So the world is our canvas and how we choose to paint and express it is totally up to each of us alone!" though eyeing her home she smiled embarrassingly.

"Though yeah it's my son who could organized for a hoarder in less than an hour. I'm just so messy! I just get so many ideas and then like my name…"

"We get it. How is your husband?"

"You know my husband is Stoick! He's the village butcher and only happy if he's butchering. I know we must be one of the strangest couples on the island, then again you never chose who you fall in love with."

"Well it is a message job but someone got to make sure we've all the meat we need for the winter. And Cleaver lives up to his name like you live up to yours, Breezy."

"I suppose so. So what brings you to my home today?"

"We just wanted to check on you is all," Valka explained.

"Well, thank you for checking on me and I was just gonna ask you if you two thought it be a good idea for me to teach a bit of an art class. You know help others learn to express themselves with art. I mean it would give me something more to do then just paint here and there at times."

"Well take it under advisement. Is there anything else we should need to know?"

"Only that again I'm thankful as I'm sure you've heard only a zillion times before like the other parents say that the Riders became my children older siblings. Astrid's been a good influence on Birger and Ria."

"Well, glad to know. It's sometimes strange to look at the Riders, their siblings and then their parents and remember their not blood at times when they are siblings in all the ways that matter," Valka mused quietly.

"I know what you mean Valka. I can tell what you're saying. I've drawn enough paintings of them over the last five years and it's always strange when I've done them and look at my own children.

I mean my son Birger has my eyes and hair texture but it's that goldenrod color of his father and Ria otherwise looks like me only with the brown eyes of her father. And yet for all intent and purpose Astrid is truly their big sister. Just as the other Riders are the others big brothers and sisters."

"Yes, but as we all known for years, Breezy family isn't define by blood but love."

"Very true. I suppose you're gonna be looking for Lily Luka next? She's with her Aunt Gothi right now if you're wondering where she's at."

"Thanks for letting us know because that's who we're looking for. And we'll get back to you on the art class."

"Okay and I'll try and clean up so my poor son doesn't have to clean up for once!"

With that they head to Gothi's home and indeed found the old woman with her widowed niece. Lily wasn't like her aunt in the sense she wasn't short but average height with brownish blond hair and the honey colored eyes that both her sons inherited.

Though it was Larkin who'd gotten her hair color and Lanon whose dusky black come from his late father whom had died when the boys were very young. It was a sad tragedy. One that most didn't speak of and never in the presence of Gothi herself who was very protective of her last remaining family.

Lily was the only child of Gothi's only sibling her little sister Lavender. And Lavender's husband had also died when Lily was very young. As a result Gothi had helped raise Lily as she was now helping Lily raise her sons after what seemed like history repeating itself from the same mysterious death which Gothi seemed to 'say' had to do with both men having 'weak hearts"

(Which in modern day meant both men had had heart disease but in Viking Days they had no way of knowing that.)

"Greetings to you both my esteem Chief and his lovely wife. What can my aunt and I do for you both? Auntie be nice!" she turned over her shoulder seeing her write some not so nice words.

"Um, what is your aunt complaining about?" Stoick wanted to know and Lily's pretty smile turned to a frown. "She'd like it if you could have the Riders stop buzzing the house after every race and scaring all the Terrors and making a mess because of it," glancing back at her aunt's writing.

"No, Auntie, I'm not gonna disrespect the Chief and his wife by repeating _those words._ Why? Because you raised me to have manners!"

"I apologize Gothi for the Riders disturbing your household and family with their shenanigans I'll try to get them to stop. That's the best I can do. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"She's saying while she's happy again that her great nephews have good role models still get the muttonheads to stop their antics or she'll curse them," sighing. "Aunt Gothi sometimes even I get exasperate by the Riders but they've done well for my sons. And Stoick has promised to try and if not we know Hiccup, Boden and Una will set them straight."

"Don't worry will fix this mess, Gothi. Do you or your family need anything else?" inquired Valka kindly.

"My aunt would like not just some peace and quiet but also some of your famous hot chocolate, Valka, if you don't mind. And we could also uses some of those strange flowers your family only knows where to find to make the winter potions that prevent the strangest illness. Including that very strange fluky one we got two years ago.

It appears the strange flowers included that beautiful lily seemed to having healing properties that prevent strange, new and mysterious illness. So can you ask your children to gather the strange flowers again so we can make our winter illness prevention medicine?"

"We'll get on it when we've settled another family matter but yes."

"Thank you. If you're looking for Ewe she's properly getting the last of her husband's sheep back in the pen with the help of Romi and Remi. So you'll find all three of them by Sven's sheep pen."

"Thank you, Lily. We'll leave you and your aunt too it then. And promise to help you with both your requests as soon as possible," Valka promised them kindly.

"You and your family are blessings from the gods themselves. See you later," as Lily then went over to help her aunt organized her potion bottles.

Being thankful Gothi hadn't whacked them and Lily hadn't spoken the rude words of her aunt they made their way to the former Silent Sven's home where they did indeed find the last three women they're looking for.

There was Ewe his wife the mother of his two daughters and Romi who was Creel's mother and Mulch's younger sister and Remi who was Gala's mother and Bucket's younger sister.

Like their daughters they're both best friends and had the same birthday which is why they consider themselves sisters just like their daughters did. And both Remi and Romi were the spitting images of what their daughters would look like as adults.

Ewe Sarryck had her younger daughter's rust color hair but her older daughter ocean blue eyes. Her older daughter's raven black hair had come from her maternal grandmother whom she most resembled.

Ewe had a great deal of patience and had greatly needed it dealing with the sheep and her husband's new voice, while also raising their two daughters. Consequently like all the others she'd been appreciative when the Riders had become adopted older siblings and helped out her children in ways they had needed so much.

As for Romi and Remi the two best friends and almost sisters were never far apart and were Berk's best helpers. There was almost nothing they couldn't do so they're like masters of all trades and not just one. As a result they just were of assistance to everyone with whatever job required extra help.

"How are you three lovely ladies doing today? I trust you found the race entertaining?" called out their chief as he approached the pen where they're getting the last of the stubborn sheep in.

"It was a grand race, one of the best yet, Stoick. Even with the childish antics of our children's siblings," replied Ewe in a slight irked tone as she shoved the last sheep in with a grunt. "Ugh you think we've these things trained by now. Where your daughter, Stoick? She can usually round them up and get them in no problem."

"Our children are dealing with their own problems as of now. We've some slight family problems," Valka allowed to be said. 

"Oh say no more, we won't pry further than that," Romi replied back to the beautiful mother getting the hint unlike Gobber. Being a parent herself might have helped in the matter though.

"Yeah, we all got family problems and its no-one else business what's going on inside someone else home or in their family. That their private business and theirs alone." Remi said in agreement as she got some scrub brushes and water and handed them to her 'sister' so they could get the paint off the sheep's coat.

"Well, at least there are a few people on this island wise enough to understand that. I'm glad to know _some people_ on my island understand that." Stoick said with a glad smile on his tired face.

"Stoick? We know how important your family is too you. Furthermore we all were appalled five years ago when everyone was demanding you to choose between your family and being the chief. Family is family and nothing is more important than that.

Believe us, it's not just we are grateful that your children aided our children by teaching the Dragon Riders how to be good big brothers and sisters. Then they adopted our children as their siblings. For that was a blessing to this whole island," Ewe started to say only pausing a moment to take a breath and get a drink.

"It was another wake up call for Berk and chance for our people to learn and understand what really matter in life. Your children taught us many important lessons we as a people had failed to learn they'd learned all on their own.

And in the past five years we've learned so much from the three of them and we can only that the three of them continue to teach us more important things."

"Yeah, if the three of them were all allowed to lead Berk together there no doubt they could real lead Berk to even more prosperity then it's already gained in just five years!" Romi replied in a truthful and passionate voice.

Not missing a beat Remi added, "They could truly create a Golden Age for the whole Archipelago! Even I don't know possibly a utopia for both human and dragons and all future generations? That I truly see them accomplishing."

"That's what a lot of us have been talking about for the last couple of months, well actually years seeing how they've grown. What they've done and what they could do if given the opportunity. The sky is really the limit for them." Ewe informed the stunned parents who were amazed to find out some of the villagers been thinking their children could do.

They're truly miracles in so many ways and it be shamed if they're ever busted apart when together they've the most potential to do even greater miracles then thought possible," the women finished as one all nodding in agreement. "Everyone on the island says so. That's you can count on everyone saying. That everyone says their miracles in more than one way. Ask anyone they all say it."

Seeing how taken aback by the words of praise and hearing the opinion of the people straight from the mouth of the people only seemed to add fire to Valka's side of their argument as they head back to town towards Gobber's.

"You heard what they're saying. It's almost as if their able to read our minds. Why make it a surprise now? Why not just tell the children the truth? If everyone wants the same thing we want now? We want to break tradition anyway what's the point in waiting?"

"I still sorta want to make it a surprise and how am I supposed to explain this to them? And beside Hiccup an adult he should understand my line of thinking."

"Hiccup is still a child, Stoick and doesn't matter if he's 20 or a 100. Age doesn't make you an adult. Everyone grows up but doesn't mean they are an adult. Being an adult is a state of mind and emotional maturity. Not being physically an adult but being one on the inside.

And we still should talk about this with them as a family and in private. They are still children in many ways despite all they've done and even if there not little kids anymore they're still children in many other ways.

Please just listen to me on this. You can't expect them to be adults on this. They're running away because they're scared children and not wanting to be torn apart. We need to be understanding of their feelings and just talk to them and explain the truth.

They are not ready to be adults on this issue. They aren't small children but they ain't adults either. We need to just talk to them."

Sighing heavily he was about to finally agree with her when their conversation was again interpreted first by Gobber who again was trying to stick his nose where it didn't belong.

"So am I to understand you thinking about hanging your helmet Stoick? And you want Hiccup to take over?"

"Am I to understand you're letting Grump be a fat lazy dragon by letting the forge die down again when we've a great order of saddles needing to be made and if you don't get back to working on them your dragon is up for adoption?" Stoick said in a rather calm voice.

"And please don't waste too much water when he overcooks the forge again," Valka called after him when the blacksmith when back to work with his lazy dragon. Shaking her head she sighed.

"I don't hate Gobber, Stoick. He's a family friend and your best friend. I just find some of his habits and behavior intolerable. Especially when he tries to get involved in things that aren't his business. Like trying to tell us how to raise the kids or things to do with our marriage."

"I know, Val. I know you only get annoyed with him sometimes and are only truly mad at him if he's doing something that hurts the family in anyway. Otherwise you're fine with him."

"Well as a wife and mother you can understand my feelings right?"

"Of course, Val, and as my wife and mother of my children, I understand better than anyone else."

Just then they accidently got run over and Stoick was about to yell when Valka stopped him, "Snotlout, you know its good manners to apologize for running over a lady. Especially the chief's wife. Isn't that something you would want your little brother and sister to know?" she told the young man who was a tad less arrogant from being an adopted older brother for five years.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Haddock. Really didn't see you or the Chief. The other Riders and I just came from dropping off our siblings to do their duties for Berk and we all still were kind on a high from the race and everything…" he trailed off still looking apologetic to Valka who smiled back accepted his apologetic tone.

"It's alright, you're apology is accept, Snotlout. On the other hand just look where you're a going next time. So where all the Riders' siblings and what are their responsibilities for this week? If I may ask?" Valka inquired kindheartedly.

After all they'd just checked in with their parents might as well know what their children are up too. Also in truth she and her husband were curious to know if the children held the same opinions as their parents did on their children about what be best for Berk.

"All our little brothers have watchtower duty for the week. Brimstone and Birger are taking the one on the east end of the village and Lanon and Larkin are on the west end."

"So what are the little sisters up too then?" inquired the Chief to young man who used to give his children such a hard time and had taken part in giving his two youngest lifetime phobias.

"Our little sisters are doing various guard duties for the Nursery. Creel and Gala are protecting the entrance and keeping an eye on the hatchling who are playing in the playground area.

Alle and Velika are protecting our dragons' unhatched children who will become their dragons as Una's vision foretold when the Brother Sister Challenge was issued five years ago.

"Where does that leave Bloodfire? What is she doing in the Nursery? I know she's Astrid's personal protégé and she's as skilled a warrior as her sister. So what job was she given?" implored Valka.

'The toughest and most dangerous of course. She was posted as personal bodyguard to watch over the Night Fury Room. I mean it's got the highest level of security we can give it all ready with the Gronckle Iron door, the protection symbols that Birger and Ria's mom painted on it, the protection spells that Skullette and Firefang carved into the door and Boden's Dragon Life Force Security System.

Even with all that every still unanimously agreed there should always be a bodyguard on duty to stand watch over Toothless's family room. After all Toothless and Moon Shadow are the last Night Furies as far we know.

So those ten eggs and the beings within them are very important and must be protect at all cost. So we've got twice the extra mile to protect Toothless's mate and his unhatched children."

"Is it wise to leave a ten year old to do bodyguard duty, Val?"

"Well, Stoick, I personally can't think of anyone better than our daughter's best friend who is also Astrid's little sister and personal protégé can you? Everyone on this island is willing to die to make sure nothing happens to those eggs."

"True enough, you also make your points so well, Val. Thanks for the update, Snotlout."

"Welcome, Chief."

"Now could you and other Riders not buzz Gothi's home after every race and give the old lady some peace and quiet so she doesn't rain down curses on the island?"

He looked a bit troubled by that but nodded, "I'll pass the message along. Got go meet up with the other Riders now and do a quick patrol around the island, but we won't buzz the old lady's house anymore. See you later," and with that Snotlout race over to Hookfang and joined the other Riders for patrol.

"Everyone is so happy and well life is really good on Berk, isn't my love?" Valka gazed longingly her beautiful blue eyes into Stoick's green ones as he nodded and they got caught up in a kiss.

They only stop kissing when they heard their names being called, "Mom! Dad! Mommy! Daddy! We've got something to tell you!" and then finally saw their children returned and everyone was yelling "The Prides of Berk have returned!"

A lot of people were swarming the children and Astrid and it was only after Stoick barked loudly for them to back off that they managed to take some shelter in the back of Gobber's expanded shop, they'd built a large addition to the shop in the last five years both for the blacksmith half and for his doctor and dentist duties.

They're right now in the backroom where Gobber kept his tools need to give dragons root canals and the family was listening. Though it had taken them still twenty minutes of getting though the crowd, dealing with people who wanted their saddles and still getting Gobber to mind his own beeswax to even get some small amount of privacy.

"Alright for the sake of privacy we have right now tell us what's going on and also where did you three fly off to? The end of the world this time?" their mother started off sternly with them.

"Um no we didn't get that far, Mom. Though we did discover a new land that Toothless named Itchy Armpit," Hiccup replied truthfully as he spread out the map on the table.

Examine the ever expanding map their parents sighed. "You know sometime this could lead you to trouble. We don't know what hostile could live in these uncharted lands. We told you to be careful when you first start to explore beyond the known boarders," their mother sighed as she looked at the map that was now about two third bigger than the last time she'd seen it.

"That's kind of what we wanted to talk to you about, Mom. We did sorta run into some trouble this time. But it wasn't dragon trouble. And before you ask since I know you want to know this too. Yes, we were practice stunt flying again."

"Boden!" hissed Hiccup as the three of them flashed guilty looks but again knew there was no point in lying. Their mother anyway always knew when they're lying so better to be honest with her.

"You're doing it again?! Of for Frigga sakes!" she exclaimed and muttered a few choice words under her breath, "You're already are doing something risky enough with flying into the unknown and you're still trying to do those dangerous stunts? Haven't we warned you enough times?"

"We nearly pulled them off this time, Mommy! And they could be really useful in battle!"

"Young lady there no need to put yourself in needless danger when things are already dangerous enough with exploring the unknown! Now what happened when you came to this "Itchy Armpit" and at least tell us you check things out with your talents first, to make sure your safe?" their father questioned them to which they nodded.

"We did all the necessary precautionary steps with all our gifts to make sure there was no danger human or dragon. We stayed together as a group and followed all the rules and safety guidelines you've laid out for all of us." Hiccup confirmed.

"Okay at least thank Odin you at least pay attention to that at least! Now what else happened?"

"Well I finally tracked them down, sir."

"And did anything else happen?"

Astrid glanced at Hiccup and not wanting to betray her true love or what he and his siblings told her in confidence she skipped their conversation and told them, "Hiccup's powers were triggered by something out in the distance soon followed by Boden and Una as the pattern usually seems to go."

"What did you three pick up?" their mother demanded immediately to which they replied.

"It was the strongest heart distress call I've ever felt. More powerful than I ever felt in my life. Whoever's heart was calling for help was very strong."

"It had to be dragon whose personality I can only describe to match one that of a king. It had all the right traits of a noble and wise king. Only good and positive emotions but extremely intense."

"The visions I was flooded with showed me a great white dragon, lots of ice, countless dragons, a battle with full of sorrow and heartache, though that was the extent of what I was able to see."

Though they'd all felt that summons as well they chose not to say anything about it. Instead they explained how they'd seen the smoke and followed it to the destroyed fortress and what had transpired between them and the trappers.

"Did you recall who they say who was building this army? And who would be trying to attack us?" their father asked them as they'd forgotten the name in the mad dash home.

"What was that name again?" Una tried to recall with all her might.

"It was kind of like Dragon Bloody Fist, think," Boden offered up when Hiccup snapped his fingers.

"No, the name they gave us was Drago Bludvist. That was the name of this guy they said was doing all this."

The kids and Astrid then saw Stoick and Valka had an immediate reaction to the mere mention of that name. Valka's face lost all its color and she nearly fainted and Stoick expression was almost unreadable but he was both scared and getting ready for battle.

He grabbed Hiccup and shook him. "Are you positive, son that was the name you heard? A 100% sure they said the name Drago Bludvist?!" he demand shaking him violently.

"Dad, stop it! You're hurting me!" he was shocked that his father was gripping him so hard he left bruise marks. Summoning his power he allowed his father to see his memories as if they're his own and when he saw his father face dawn in horror he somehow knew his father looked like he's seen death coming.

Not sure what this was about but to their children and Astrid surprise Stoick and Valka bolt from the room and went to the nearest Dragon Voice box and made two calls. Valka played the melody to call up the Nursery was talking so fast and hysterically Skullette on the end had to tell her to take a breath and calm down to repeat.

Valka informed Skullette it was Code Blood Red. All the hatchlings and their mothers needed to be inside the Nursery with all entrances and exits locked down and triple the security ASAP.

Then Stoick sent a message through Dragon Lung which was blaring loud alarm and then the even louder message "CODE BLOOD RED! CODE BLOOD RED! LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN! NO VIKING OR DRAGON LEAVES THE ISLAND WITHOUT EXPRESS PREMISSION OF THE CHIEF! REPEAT CODE BLOOD RED LOCKDOWN IN TEN MINUTES! EVERYONE TO THEIR STATIONS AND ALL DRAGONS GROUDNED BY THEN! ORDER OF THE CHIEF OF BERK!"

Now ever since the children had worked together to invent half of what they'd created included the Dragon Voice box there had been a list of codes by word and color to designate how bad something was.

Something very mild was a code Mud Brown and basically a non-emergency. Code Sun Yellow was second to worst being precautionary mode. Code Blood Red was the worst case scenario mode it made danger was intimate and blood was gonna be spill and prepare for death.

They'd not in all the time since the system had been created _ever gotten a code blood red. Even though they'd done practice drills with all of the codes once a month. They_ _ **never had a real one till now!**_

The kids bolted down to the stables where their parents were heading to make sure lockdown was following all the normal protocols.

"Hurry it up people! Lockdown has to happen in exactly ten minutes! Not one second longer! Get every dragon in their pens locked up and secure now!" Valka was shouting in a way that didn't seem to match her normal personality at all.

Even their father was behaving in a way they'd never seen him before as he'd gone again to the nearest Dragon Voice Box system and was calling all the other stations and making sure they're following protocol to a T and that the automatic defense were being armed and so were the secondary ones.

"What is going on Dad? Who is Drago Bludvist?! Why are you and Mom freaking out this bad?!" screamed Hiccup at his parents who weren't paying any attention to them.

"Dad come on! What does some dude in a far off land have to do with calling a Code Blood Red?! What in the name of Odin is going on?!"

"Mommy! You've never acted like this in our entire lives! We've never seen you ever scared like this! You're like the most fearless woman ever and you're act like death as come upon us! What the HELL is going on?!"

Finally their parents turned to them having finally snapped out their frenzy long enough to both simply say.

"Drago Bludvist is a monster! He's inhuman demon! A heartless and soulless shell who only brings death and destruction in his wake!" their mother whispered in a hollow shaking voice with her face still bloodless.

Their father looked at them all in the eye and told them. "He's a madman without concision or mercy and if he's built a dragon army then Gods help us all! We must prepare for war now!"

"But we're supposed to protect the peace of the land! Not promote war! It's what we do, Dad/Daddy!"

"Peace is over now all that left is the coming of war, my children," all the answer they got.

At that moment that strange feeling like they're being summoned returned and they acted on it. They climbed on their dragons and just by their skin of their teeth managed to beat lockdown with Astrid in tow.

They quickly flew back to find Eret not really knowing for sure what they'd do but Boden and Una left it up to their older brother to figure it out and follow his lead.

"So you want dragons to take to Drago? Fine how about four dragons and their riders? Though I'd treat the dragons with respect because the ocean a mighty big place and well your ship made of wood. They breathe fire and well also my brother dragon breaths lightning. I should warn you. Lightning and water don't mix."

"You're nuts, kid. Like we take you and your dragons just because you came here. You think we're idiots?"

"You seem not so bright to me," Boden told them honestly. "I bet you couldn't even grasp how any of our weapons work even if it's quite simply really," as the three of them showed them their weapons and the Trappers being idiots took them and fiddled with them while they explained them.

Only Eret was really listening or actually able to understand what they're saying. First Hiccup explained how Inferno worked with a combo of Nightmare saliva and Zippleback Gas and he avoid being blown up in the face.

When that happened Hiccup took his weapon back and then Boden was delightfully explaining to the next trio of idiot trappers the wonders of Dragonbolt.

"It's really quite simple really. Combing the natural elements of nature and their energy to produce lighting. It's merely combing hydrokinetic energy with geothermal and then channeling it through a metal conductor and releasing it.

You see I use brackish water which is half fresh and half saltwater inside the hilt of the sword which the harder you grip it will turn will turn the wheel mechanize inside. This is the hydrokinetic power which in turn cause two uneven rocks to go up and down at fast pace and under great pressure. Both these natural energies produce natural energy of positive and negative energies which produce itself in what we call lightning.

It then gets channeled through a special metal called a conductor that led up to the blade itself. Then I just pressed this button which discharges the built up energy and" which they did and well the effect was pretty self-explanatory.

"Yeah I think you got it. But I guess that goes over your tiny little brains. I'll take that before you do a lot worse to yourself then make your hair stand on ends."

"And I've learned that sounds and the frequency they produce some that can be heard by humans and others are below human hearing range, but still sounds have different effects on the brain.

So using my ocarina I made from a Deathsong bone which I will not tell you how I manage to get, I can induce a number of behaviors and even something called hypnosis which I'm well practice in by playing certain songs and the right frequency.

Though I don't think any of you have the right ear for it or might scramble your brains if you think that's a toy!" as she took back her Deathsong Ocarina.

"And you think your fancy toys will impress Drago? What do you really hope to accomplish you three? Why did you really come to my ship? You obviously too smart to let yourself be captured if you can make this cute toys."

"We want to show Drago the truth about dragons and stop a war. We've done it once before we can do that again," Hiccup said simply.

"You won't change his mind, fool. Nothing changes his mind."

"We are more than persuasion enough. We changed our whole island and we have some special talents that might add us too," Boden hinted.

"And besides dragons are quite ready to be friends when you show them you're a friend too," Una informed them as she petted Nightrainbow.

"Really? What do you think you three can do and what are you really trying to prove?"

"How about we show you Mr. Eret son of Eret the truth and then you take us to Drago and we'll show him the truth and we can avoid a war and unnecessary bloodbath?" Hiccup suggested as he was getting ready to show how to ride Toothless when he was snatched and then so was Boden and Una who screamed.

"Let us go!" then they saw who it was. "Snotlout if you don't put me down this instant so help me!" Hiccup was threatening as Boden and Una were doing the same to the Twins.

Snotlout wasn't paying attention to Hiccup only trying to chat up Ruffnut who was just disgusted then she noticed Eret and she got a funny look on her face as he was loading a rope trap at her.

"Now that someone oh so fine," she whispered and Una who was under her let out a look of disgust, "Oh Ruffnut! Really right now?! Thinking with your hormones?!" and managed to wiggle free and yanked Boden free as well just before the net took the Twins and their Zippleback down and then their joined in flight by their brother.

They all landed on the deck with the other Riders who were securing the other trappers and there was screaming and yelling going on how they'd everything under control and didn't need rescuing when they heard a voice yell at them and it shocked them who had done.

"ENOUGH YOU THREE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF THE DANGER YOU JUST PUT YOURSELVES IN AND I'M SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW I COULD MURDER YOU RIGHT NOW MYSELF!"

And everyone was shocked that the person who said that was Valka! Not Stoick who couldn't restrain his wife as she'd landed first on the ship kicked Eret in the balls and was now seething with such fury her children feared for their lives.

"What were you thinking?! If anything?! Are you trying to die?! After a lifetime of raising you to know right from wrong, to love, guide and protect you! After all we've done for you three! You go try to commit suicide when we issued a CODE BLOOD RED?! Are you trying to get yourselves murdered?!"

"Valka! Valka! They don't know the story! They don't understand! They need to understand why we called a Blood Red and why they shouldn't seek out Drago or they will die. You know their nature. We can't keep this secret any longer. They need to know." Stoick who surprisingly was the voice of reason this time as he came up from behind on his dragon Skullcrusher and was trying to calm down Valka.

"Story? Secret? What are you talking about? Why is us trying to stop a war so bad?" they demanded to know.

Valka couldn't speak and didn't trust herself to speak without lashing out again at her children and now look to Stoick to tell them.

"The only way you'll truly understand is if we go back to when this story took place." Stoick told them and while Hiccup and all from Berk knew what that meant the trappers didn't.

The three of them all took three deep breaths in and out before holding their hands and nodded.

Then their father started to tell his tale and as soon as he spoke everyone on that ship human and dragon was taken back in time and for the Berkians it was nothing new but the Trappers had no idea why they suddenly found themselves within someone else memories.

They didn't know that Hiccup's powers were displaying the memories from his father's heart, or that Boden was making everyone feel the feelings their father felt or thanks to Una they'd she could place them within the memories or make the memory go back and forth and control time itself or the location and angles of the memory.

They'd only recently discovered they'd could combined their powers to do this sorta of thing so it was still fairly new and not completely master but they're back in time as if they're in the room where Stoick was when this memory was made.

They're invisible shadows though no-one could see or hear them but they're still there all the same seeing, hearing and feeling it all.

Stoick's voice was narrating the events.

" _Three months after your mother and I wed I was called to a great gathering of chiefs to discuss the dragon threat we all faced back then. It was very hard being apart from my new wife at the time. We're just starting to make plans for the future and for the family we hope to have one day._

 _The meeting had just started when a stranger from a strange land came into our mist and a foreboding went through my entire body seeing this man," as everyone saw a shadowy mysterious man who was scarred and dressed in a cloak of dragon skins._

" _He called himself Drago Bludvist and told us only he could grant us the peace we sought but only if we swore loyalty to him and him alone. We laughed and he left but with a lingering threat._

" _See how well you do without me!"_

 _And then the hellfire came as armored dragons descended from the ceilings and burned hall and everyone it to the ground. It was a hellish nightmare one which I never figure out how I escape._

 _It seemed impossible I escaped that hellish nightmare when no-one else could. I faintly recall sensing like someone was guiding me out of that hellhole and even protect me when the last of the hall blew up in a huge fireball the likes weren't matched till the Red Death's own death._

 _I could only think Odin hadn't wanted me to die for some reason. That I still had a part to play. I feel I got conformation of that as a gentle soothing voice whispered in my ear to follow her voice and she'd lead me back home safely._

 _When I got home I told your mother what happened and she too told me she'd seen in her dreams what had taken place and that golden winged Valkyrie told her we still had a great destiny ahead of us. And so did the three lives we had yet to bring into this world._

 _And since that day we've both been thankful for living and that our family was allowed to be born." As the memory show ended._

Valka then spoke and her voice was ready to break. "Do you three understand? You all were almost not even born because of this man. That Odin actually sent a Valkyrie not to take your father's soul but to protect him and make sure he came home to give you three life?

Did you know throughout our entire lives we've sensed that same Valkyrie has been watching over our family? That you three and your special gifts were sent from the gods? We're blessed in so many ways and it seems the Gods themselves wanted to make sure you three were born?!" she was crying now as if she couldn't bear to keep this in anymore.

"Do you three understand that a person who kills for no reason cannot be reasoned with? Do you understand why we have done what we've done our entire lives and why we have to go home now?" their father was pleading with them.

While the three of them were shocked, taken aback and astonished to learn this about their past and to know they apparently had a Valkyrie who guarded their family they couldn't ignore that summons that was still pulling them strongly or the fact they didn't want to be separated.

"We understand what you're saying Mom and Dad. We really do."

"But we also cannot ignore whoever is calling the three of us to help them. This is what we do and who we are. And if we can change Berk's mind we can change Drago's mind."

"We have to go Mommy and Daddy! Sorry!" and they took off like three shots before anyone could stop them.

"Their being fools! They'll be killed! We have to get them Stoick!" pleaded Valka with tears in her eyes.

"We'll get them, Valka we will. Gobber you're with us. The rest of you head back to Berk and fortify the rest of the defense."

And with that the two parents and one crazy blacksmith went after three crazy kids and a looming darkness was getting closer.


	4. The Dragon King

The Dragon King

After they'd traveled about five miles in all of ten minutes with their Dragons going as fast they could go they reached a field of never-ending clouds. It was when they reached this point the three of them let out their long suppressed screams of frustration that echoed in every direction for at least a two mile radius and just sounded three times as loud as they were.

"We won't ever let anything happen to you guys we promise that." Hiccup swore to the dragons.

"It's a Haddock Promise that on our lives before anything happens to you three we shall die first!" vowed Boden.

"Yeah, we didn't all grow up together and aren't family for no good reason. You're are best friends and we rather die than let harm ever come to you! We knew that from the moment you hatched and we're all just babies ourselves!" Una yelled loudly to the skies in a firm voice as she looked upward from Nightrainbow's back.

"It was so much simpler back in those days. You know when we were just little kids in the Sanctuary and there weren't any responsibilities, dangers or threats, you know. Just us being us," Hiccup recalled sadly as he gazed up at the heavens that were turning a strange color as they flew aimlessly around.

"You recall how we'd sometimes sneak Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow out of the Sanctuary on the nights Mom and Dad would let us spend camping out in our tree house they gave us as a Snoggletog present? You know our own little private hideaway?"

"Oh, those were some good times, my BBBFF! All those nights full of music, laughter, games and stories. I'd almost forgotten we use to do that. It's been so long since we even gone to the old tree house." Una mused happily recalling those precious memories of their innocent childhood days.

"Or the happier days we spent on Mother's or Father's day at either Lover's Cove or Dragon's Glen for traditional picnic with your family? The two locations that our family alone knew about and no-one else on Berk ever found?"

"And that's where we find those strange flowers Gothi and her niece used to make the special medicine for all those strange sickness Berk has gotten in the last five years."

"Yeah and thank Frigga we're blessed to know about those locations, brothers! I still sense the gods let us know about them and protect them from others for a special reason. Like they are just meant for our family for a reason. But beside the point. We do know those strange flowers growing at those two locations did help provide a cure to that strange fluky illness that struck the island dragons two years ago."

"Yeah what we all decided to call "Dragon Flu" since it was suck a fluky thing and only effect the dragons and we don't want it to jump from dragons to people. Which is why we been making prevention medication for both the dragons and humans for two years now, sis," reminded Hiccup as they still all were look skyward lost in thought.

"It's also good we don't assume everything is a plague from the gods or the work of the gods. We know some things are from this earth and we just use our brains and simply learn by simple logic and observation. That how we figured out lighting and a great deal of other things."

"Which did lead us to create almost everything we've built in the last five years on Berk and what we could build or do more of if Daddy didn't want to bust us up!" Una again brought up the blow that was strike them all so below the belt.

"I don't understand Dad thinking. He's not a fool or an idiot other than when he tried to train his first dragon and stole ours for a day. That was really the only true time he was ever truly foolish."

"A day our dragons never forgot I can tell you for fact, bro. Still your right, Hiccup not a fool. So why does he want to break us up when he knows it's together we can do the impossible? We've already broken every other rule in the Viking rulebook. Why can't we break the last one and just lead Berk as one?"

"Why can't Mommy change his mind on this? You think she would but I don't even feel like she's trying to! Why is she standing by this time and doing nothing? Are we all so meaningless to both of them?"

While the children had been recollecting their childhood and dealing with their personal issues their dragons had stayed alert as what danger might be around them. They could feel they're not alone, they couldn't see anything in the endless clouds but they knew they're not alone.

They're trying to get their Riders to snap out of their funk but they didn't, at least not till they caught out of the corner of their eyes bits of wings, claws and tailfins.

"Okay, no sudden moves. Everyone just remain calm. Don't panic," Hiccup started to say and that's all he got out before three large and unknown dragons burst from the clouds and starts circling them.

They're unlike any species they'd ever encountered before and worked as a perfect team. Flying in a tighter circle till they're all bunch together and had no room to move and couldn't attack.

"Boden can you try talking to them?!" Hiccup wanted to know and Boden yelled back. "I don't think they want to talk! And I'm honestly too panic to try!" Una cried "Brothers I get the feeling something about to happen. Hold me!"

And she was right as the three large dragons open the circle for a spilt second and the children screamed as each was snatched by another dragon just screaming for each other and their dragons. But before their dragons could react three more dragons came in behind and stung them and they fell from the sky into the icy water below.

They sank in sorta of half-sleep and some underwater dragons took them and all that showed they'd been there were the children' masks.

The dragon capture force flew farther north through the Artic landscape in a world of frozen icy tundra and snow. The cobalt heavens grew darker as they flew and then what looked like a blizzard sprang up behind them once they'd crossed a certain point. Once they'd cleared another point everything was calm as if it was the eye of the storm.

In the center of this eye of this strange storm was something they'd never seen. It was a large nest made of ice. And this is where they're taken and unceremoniously dumped into a chamber of sleeping dragons by the ones who brought them.

"Hey what going on? Boden? Una are you alright?"

"I think so, bro."

"I'm all intact. Oh my Gods!" as they saw the dragons had all awaken and didn't look happy to see them. They're very angry and clearly wanting to eat them.

Hiccup reached for his sword and lit it up and swung a few times which settled down a few closest to him. Following his lead Boden and Una uses their weapons to settle them down.

But it didn't last very long they're still very agitated and not happy with their presence. So the brothers reached to get new capsules to reload their weapons and made a double ring of fire and lightning. Then Una played the Dragon Lullaby better then she every played it before.

Finally the dragons seemed to have calm down as the three of them walked over to the closest dragon with their left hands out and touched the snout of the nearest dragon.

There was some growling from what seemed to be the leader of the dragon who'd brought them here. It looked like a female of some kind they didn't recognize. She was still a rather magnificent female no doubt about it.

She was about the size of Cloudjumper with enormous wings that made you think of Odin's prized Valkyries since they'd even had feathery tips. She was an azure blue with horns of gleaming like a silver crown and she moved with an elegance and form that command respect.

She seemed to have given an order as her growls were not raspy but almost beautiful but her sea green eyes still watched the three of them intensely and three dragons brought in Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow.

This female watched how Hiccup, Boden and Una and their dragons interacted very closely. She seemed to be trying to tell if their bond was truly there or if it was an act.

When she sensed it was genuine she made her way through the dragons who all parted for her the she came right up to them which they realized she did command great respect therefore all six of them bowed to her.

To six of their surprise the dragon did something that had never happened to them in their whole life. And they'd been with dragons before they could even walk! She talked!

"You three are truly the Chosen Ones and your dragons are indeed the Dragons of Legend. The ones the King sent out his cry for help too. We heard many rumors of course of three remarkable humans with special gifts from the gods themselves and three equally remarkable dragons.

Though of course we couldn't be sure with Drago, his army and trappers everywhere. So we apologize for how we brought you here and making you go through such a brutal test of life and death to be sure of your identities.

But thank you for answering the summons."

They all didn't know what to say or do they're just as pale as the snow around them and where shaking in disbelief and not daring to look up at first. Not really wanting to believe they just heard a dragon talk like a human!

Sensing they're in a state of shock the female decided perhaps some minor explanations were in order. "I'm sorry perhaps I should explain what is going on and first assure you that you're not insane.

Yes, I can speak human, and no you're not crazy in the least bit. You three are probably the sanest people of this world. My name is Azurewings. I'm second-in-command to the Alpha or the King of Dragons whom is named White King.

It is he who you felt summon you and it is he your wonderful gifts felt and told you about. He's been expecting you. If you follow me I'll explain best I can. Time is short and we don't have much time to stop a war."

"Are you sure um Miss. Azurewings we ain't crazy?" Hiccup politely.

"If you follow me, Hiccup is it?"

"Yes?"

"All will be explained if you follow. If you feel you're not able to walk your dragons can carry you."

"We can walk just fine. We've dealt with the strange since we're born this one just gonna take the cake for sure!" stated Boden.

"Yeah this will be one tell the folks back home!" Una remarked in a trembling voice as they followed the beautiful dragon whom led the way but was talking calmly ready to answer their questions.

"First off all dragons are capable of speaking the language of humans and long ago humans and dragons used to be able to understand each other perfectly when their hearts and souls were one.

But that ability along with knowledge was lost once the harmony and friendship was lost when war between our people broke out and our spiritual connection was lost.

So your people made yourself unable to understand what we are saying. Though you three are able to understand us because your hearts and souls are truly one with your dragons. You three truly have the souls of dragons."

"So it's more than being friends with dragons to be able to talk to one in the same tongue?" questioned Hiccup trying to sort out what they're being told.

"It also to do with your spiritual self as well?" Boden was asking to confirm.

"To be able to understand what a dragon is saying one most truly be one with a dragon so part of them is in them and vice versa. You three raised your dragons. Your friendship is so deep you're as much a dragon as you're human. Two halves of the same coin.

Something that has not happened in over 300 years. You'd be surprise all that you can do when your one with each other."

"Does this also come from the fact we're apparently blessed by the Gods with the powers of love, empathy and me being a bridge between worlds?" Una inquired as they made their way further through a secret tunnel.

"Dragons are only part of your destiny from what my king has said. What you three and the lives you've touched and those yet to come is much greater. But even my king can't foresee it all, but many people gets a few little hints here and there."

"How can the Dragon King know something about us? Like how can he know our future?" Hiccup wanted to know.

"Our king is very old and been in this world a long time. He's protected many generations of dragons who've found Sanctuary in this Nest that his family built many years ago.

He's done what his family done for many generations, and I've heard rumors he's even spoken with the Gods a few times. Not that I can confirm or deny those. But he's heard of you six and knew we'd need you.

And be careful in the inner sanctuary. It's overwhelming for first timers and just so you know the only ones that our benevolent king is never able to control is the babies. Everyone follows him out of respect and kindness, but the babies are simply too young to understand that.

Here we are."

As they entered the inner sanctum and were stunned as Una realized more and more of her vision was coming true. They'd seen the ice and now here were the countless dragons as they looked around.

"It's beautiful," they all said at once.

"I feel funny like some part of me is changing."

"Me too like something inside of me is about become unlocked."

"Is this how you all felt when your powers emerged?"

To the Haddock kids shocked as they stumbled backwards and rolled down the green a little ways till Azurewings caught them and brought them back to higher ground, "Sorry I should've also warned you, now that you've unlocked the ability to hear dragons speak. It was highly likely your dragons being near the Alpha would cause them to speak human for the first time in your presence."

"Well, better late than never," chuckled Hiccup as did the others who looked at the dragons who seemed astonished their Riders could finally understand them.

"I believe its time you met the king. Please follow me. He's resting right now attacking those trappers' fort took a lot out of him and he's replenishing his strength. He's really not as young as he used to be."

They're all lead to the a giant pool of water where no less than five waterfalls flowed into it and they saw the biggest dragon they'd ever seen. And he matched everything their powers had relayed to them one way or another.

They got on the ground bowed again waiting for Azurewings to announce them and she looked a bit sad at her king before calling out in her melodious voice. "My beloved king. They've come at last. The ones you called have come at last."

The dragon whose eyes been closed opened them and slowly got out of the water very slowly made his way over to them and though the three young siblings were trembling they glanced up to see kindness in the king's eyes and he let out a breath and they suddenly found a thin layer of snow covering their hair.

Azurewings laughed and with twinkle to her sea green eyes explained, "That means he likes you and he's happy to have you here."

"Azurewings, thank you for bringing them, I hope you and the others weren't too rough on them. They're supposed to be guests not prisoners of war."

She hung her head slightly. "We did the best to follow your orders, my King. But still tracking them down and making sure they're not with Drago was hard. I did my best to make sure no real harm was done."

He looked at her then to the children and their dragons. "How was your arrival in your opinion?"

"Well it was scary and crazy for sure. Nothing about being today has been normal for us," Hiccup answered in honestly but still in his normal sarcastic way.

"Though to be truthful, your majesty, our lives are really never what anyone would consider 'normal." A typical day for us is always full of surprises, danger and going out of mind with what the hell is that?! So yeah I guess that is the norm for us." Boden replied back honestly.

"We are still much honored to be here even if we had to be roughed up a little to get here. Though we understand why. Given what our parents just told us about this man and everything we've been through in our young lives, we know is better to be safe than sorry. It's just a wise policy." Una answered as she played with the braids that made her look so much like her mommy.

"Are you three alright too? Try out your new voices please."

"It's strange to voice your thoughts aloud, but crashing into the freezing ocean wasn't fun. Not for any of us," Stardust took the lead this time and Nightrainbow added. "We're still in a little pain from it all since plummeting from the sky and ice cold water and everything really does hurt."

"Sorry about that. I would've thought my people would've been a little more careful. Why are you so silent, Toothless is it not? You seem to have something on your mind? What's troubling you?"

"I'm sorry if this sounds out of line against those who live here and serve you. I can tell you're a good king and I wish I could be half as good as you for what is about to happen to me.

Though when I fell from the sky and was under the water I thought for a moment I was going to die and I cannot die at the moment. I have a wife and we are expect the birth of ten children any day now.

This coming war frightens me the most for my wife and unhatched family. I wish this world safe for my children."

"So the rumors are true. I heard there was one last male and female Night Fury. And I was wondering if you'd managed to have eggs. This makes it ever so more important to begin your six training immediately."

"Training? What are you talking about?" the six of them all asked at once.

The noble White King sighed and explained. "I've lead and defend Dragonkind from countless threats for 300 years. My kind is very long lived. My family has held the kingship for many generations since truly the first dragons came into this world.

But now I'm afraid that line is to die with me," he confessed and then the six of them along with Azurewings who was silent but hold back tears was listening to just how old the King was.

"Bewilderbeasts have long died out. I know of no others and with this war of this madmen so dead set on killing both Dragons and Man I cannot allow either side to die.

So for my last act of my life I'd like to save both Dragon and Humankind as well as find someone or some ones worthy of leading Dragonkind after my death. I've heard much about all six of you and I believe I've found the solution to both of my problems in the six of you.

Hiccup, Boden and Una looked at each other in wonder as did Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow. Not fully absorbing at first what the Dragon King was asking of them or why he'd sent a summons out to bring them to him.

"We'll need to get your training started right away," interrupted Azurewings who got in front of the Haddocks who still hadn't really absorbed what was being asked of them.

"Yes, we have master our gifts." Hiccup affirmed.

"What are your full powers?" White King wanted to know curiously.

"Well, I'm able to with powers derived from love are the following. I can hear someone call for help from their heart or summon people to me if I'm trouble from my heart. I can pick up, recall and share memories of my own or with others and I discovered I can heal others. Though I can't heal something that was fatal. The person has to still be alive for me to heal them.

"My Dragon Whispering powers are the following. I can hear, see and feel dragon's thoughts, memories and emotions. I mimic the mannerisms or their injuries. I can sense their presence, I can speak to souls of dragons and I can project my soul ahead a limited distance."

"My powers are see either the future or the past either in my dreams or when I'm awake, I've strong intuition, I can speak to the spirits of Valhalla, and I can read the spiritual energy of certain objects that are trigger objects and sense danger."

"But there something you can do together correct?" the King pressed.

"Yes, but it's something new we only discovered by accident, and haven't fully learned to control yet," answered Hiccup as he explained about how they did what they called memory shows.

"Then that's what I shall teach you to master and you'll see it will be a lifesaving tool. Because being able to show memories of a lifetime to someone can save a life under mind control or have been brainwashed."

"You can teach _us? Really?!"_

"I'll teach you how to control that with Azurewings's help of course. Then I'll help your dragons unlock their special talents. Let us begin. We have limited time because we don't know when Drago will find this place. So let us begin."

So sitting down cross-legged and holding hands in the dragon paradise around them the Haddocks began their training by the mighty king of dragons.

It wasn't easy even with the Azurewings's help even though learning from both her and the king was amazing. They're like the two most amazing dragons they'd encountered for several reasons.

Both for the unique one of kind of dragons they were, their personalities, and amazing abilities, and the unique voices as well. White King's voice sound just as king should sound. Very kind, wise and almost fatherly. Azurewings was just as regal, yet there was a hint of a warrior as well as a mother in there as well.

Their training last for several hours with both dragons as the two dragons helped them unlock their full potential. They didn't even realize time was passing at all. All the three of them were aware of was the gentle instructions of the King and the seemingly mystical powers of his second.

Finally several hours later they'd successful learned to fully control their ability to unite their gift and how to break someone's hold on another mind. They'd be able to restore another lifetime of memories too them. To undo mind control, brainwashing and even restore those whose memories been lost to amnesia!

Taking some time for a break after seven long hours of this training they asked Azurewings for her story as she was playing host to them.

She seemed to be surprised wholly by their questions and didn't appear to want to talk about herself, they couldn't tell if she was shy or was a private kind of person. Though they didn't get to find out at that moment.

Seeing and hearing the growling stomachs of both the humans and dragons Azurewings suggest to the king that they should have the chosen heirs join them for feeding time.

They didn't quite catch what she said or again understood what was really going on. Only thing that registered in the six brains was food. Thus they all left the nest and flew far out and notices that strange blizzard seemed to still be miles out.

"Why is there a blizzard but its calm here?" Una asked curiously.

"It's how the Alpha protect the Nest. We've saved countless dragons for generations as his family done since time began and my family has always served each Alpha faithfully.

"But how is it done?" Boden pressed.

"It's a bit complicated but to put it as simply as I can. Every morning just before dawn he shoots out his the biggest blast of ice and snow he can, then I fly around it and let my powers do their work. Then we blast to the four winds and it last till morning and we have to again the next day."

"Powers?! You have powers?!" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly. "What can you do?! What kind of dragon are you for that matter? In all our travels we've never encounter a dragon like you. You're very beautiful by the way. But please tell us."

She blushed a rosy pink but shook her head, "I'll explain my story after we've eaten and your dragons training is complete. I promise. C'mon or all the good fish will be taken. We've much to do and you don't want to miss the fun!" and they sure didn't.

The next several hours again were full of an unusual kind of training after everyone from the nest had been feed. Then they got back to training. The dragons were sent off to unlock their abilities first with the Alpha while Azurewings helped the children complete their map and go over their training one more time.

Then they saw what their dragons had learned. Toothless had hidden spikes for better maneuverability, Stardust could shoot blue flames not just lightning and Nightrainbow could summon the Aurora Borealis.

Now it was time for combat training as the six of them were put together with these new abilities through rigorous training and they could see yes White King was wise but both he and Azurewings were good teachers.

She was beautiful like a princess, she seemed to have powers like a shaman and yet was a full trained warrior as the spent till the late evening practice all they'd spent that day learning with all the different dragons.

They even perfected their stunt flying and performed a hell lot more than just that as the day rolled on till evening. Till finally they returned to the nest. Azurewings took them to a small nearby gave and again was playing host to them.

She brought them enough food, water and even a blanket and was really motherly to children and acted very kindly and respectful to their dragons. Like she already regarded them as family.

"You should be safe here for the night. I don't sense any attacks tonight. For some very rushed training you did very well. If only there was time for more and not under such dire circumstances," she cried.

"Azure? What's wrong? You promised us a story? What's going on? Why are we really here? What was all this 'training about? And can you tell us about yourself?" Una asked kindly as the dragon tucked a fur blanket around them.

"Well, I'm not one to lie and I always know when someone else is lying. Very well," sighing. She curled around them and began the tale. "As you've figured out a little and I'll tell you again. There has always been one Alpha, just one King. And for us White King's family been the Alpha family since Dragonkind came into existence.

Perhaps ever other place has a queen per nest but there is always only one King of the Dragons and that's always been White King's family. The Kingship been passed from father to son directly from that line. And my people have always stood side by side the Bewilderbeast. But no more for either the Bewilderbeast or me."

"Why?" they asked.

"White King is the last of his kind. There are no other Bewilderbeast. And I'm the last of the Blue Spiritwings. The last Spirit Dragon. My people have always been sorta like you three, similar abilities. Much of what you three can do I can do.

We've always served the King as spiritual advisors but nevertheless we are cunning warriors. Though as you were all quick to point out Blue Spiritwings were always known in the past too possess outstanding beauty as well."

"So what happened? Why are there no more of your people like there only seems to be one of our dragons except for the rare family Toothless is about to happen?"

"To the Great Gods of Asgard, I don't know, Hiccup. Even my own spiritual powers don't hold all answers to world or the next. That's why we've spent the last few years looking for someone or rather in this case _some ones worthy to lead when the time comes…"_ she let it hang there.

They looked confused but the dragons finally got it and Toothless was shocked when he spoke. "Are you saying the King wants _us to succeed him as Leaders of Dragonkind?!"_

" _WHAT?!"_

Azurewings was quiet for a few moments then nodded. Looking at the three humans she gazed right into their eyes and into their souls. "The three of you could've only felt White King call you if your souls were that of dragons. There has been no human who's had the soul of dragon in so many generations. The fact you heard it and can understand what I am even saying now proves that your destiny is at least partly connect to the succession of Crown of Dragons," she informed them.

Turning to the stunned dragons she also told them. "You've proven your own worth many times over just what we've heard and even what we seen just today. Your own hearts are pure and souls so beautiful. All three of you are worthy of being the next leaders of Dragonkind," she paused to look at Toothless directly before adding. "I'm most positive your wife would make a fine Queen and your children would be great heirs. All of your family will lead well together."

"We cannot accept this. How can you King chose someone he doesn't even know to succeed him? Really this is crazy!" Toothless shook his head.

"This is even crazier then what our parents are trying to do by splitting us up."

"I wouldn't be certain you really know what your parents are trying to do. Families such as yours belong together and I feel in my heart all of you will lead us to a brighter future and truly united both our people in harmony." Azurewings replied simply.

"But this is crazy!" Hiccup was firm and really stated it for everyone. "You called us to help us with our powers and now you want us to still help you end a war, but at the same time you want do a miracle? To truly unite both humans and dragons forever and then what have all six of us lead together?"

"What do you see us doing? Creating some type of Golden Age? Are you foreseeing that?" Boden asked in desperation.

"Are we supposed to create a utopia? Are we not gonna be busted up? Do you know what our destiny is? What is our purpose? Are we gonna all be together? Forever? What is coming? Even my powers won't give me those answers! If you know who we are supposed to be then tell us! What is our future and who we are supposed to be and what we are meant to do?" Una demanded passionately.

All Azurewings did was smile and gently get them all back in a sleeping position. "Enough questions for now. All will make more sense in the morning. You'll find out more in the morning. All six of you. For now you must sleep. I'll stand watch," and then she start to sing. It was such a beautiful melody that even if you weren't tired you fall instantly asleep hearing it.

Soon all six of them were curled up dreaming whatever they're dreaming contently and she looked at them in a motherly fashion and brought another fur blanket which she draped over the children. She blew blue flames near the dragons to warm them more and rested by the mouth of the cave.

"You've grown very attached already to them haven't you, Azurewings?" called out White King as the nest and all in it settle down for the night.

"It's my job to care for those in this nest as your second and they will be my responsibly if what we fear comes. You feel it and I feel it. He will come soon and we know something bad is coming."

"You love them not out of duty, but truly love them like family. Don't lie to me."

"You read me like a book, my king. It's lonely being one of a kind. But they too are all one of a kind and yet you can't help but fall in love with all of them. You feel like you just belong with them."

"Protect who love and don't be afraid to love. Now let's sleep."

"Yes, my king."

And all went quiet in the nest.

But whilst this had been going on for a whole day that same whole day Stoick, Valka and Gobber had been dealing with a lot of screaming, blizzards and blaming.

Both Stoick and Valka had been snapping at each other back and forth blaming each other for the current predicament. Saying it was the other side of the family that was boar headed and if they'd been honest with the children none of this be happening in the first place. It was like everything they'd ever been angry about was coming out right now as they tried to find their children.

Gobber was really sick and tired of listening to their bickering. He could truly understand they're frighten for their children and the gravity of the situation but finally he couldn't take it anymore and had Grump get literally between them and yell at them.

"OKAY ENOUGH OUT OF THE BOTH OF YOU! MY GODS! I DOUBT EVEN ODIN AND FRIGGA BICKER THIS BAD IF ODIN MISSED A DINNER DATE WITH HIS WIFE! SO JUST CHILL OUT AND RELAX! RIGHT NOW!"

Well both were stunned and shut up as he looked at them both and continued, "Your both behaving like your children and that's not gonna help us find them. Look I understand what kind of monster Drago is and I understand that even the Dragons of Legend aren't gonna be able to protect them.

But fighting like this ain't gonna help us find them either! So just shut the hell up and let's focus on finding them?! And for the record both of you are stubborn so that came from both sides of the family!"

"He's right you know, Val," Stoick said at last.

"I know he is. Okay let's stop fighting and focus on finding the children but how we suppose to find them in this frozen wasteland? They must be freezing to death!" she cried out in a panic.

Stoick was about to try and calm her when his sharp eyes spot something in a hole in the ace, he'd Skullcrusher dive and snatched what was floating in water up.

They looked ominously at what he picked up. It was all three of their children's masks. "No, you don't think they drowned?!" cried Valka in an alarmed voice.

Stoick shook his head. His gut told him his kids were alive, he held the mask to his dragon's nose and said, "Find them Skullcrusher, And FIND THEM!"

And with a roar they shot off into a thick raging blizzard to find their children.


	5. Dragon Riders' Folly

Dragon Riders' Folly

Whilst Hiccup and company were undergo training with the Dragon King in the heart and soul of all Dragonkind in their spiritual nexus and their parents and Gobber were in a desperate search of trying track them down in a blizzard the Riders were having their own adventure in that same time period.

They'd gone far back as the ice field just the edge and were waiting. They'd not done as told and gone immediately home as Astrid had been firm about waiting for the rest to return with Hiccup and the others in tow.

It was her true love's life on the line and given how he was talking earlier and the danger they'd all seen in that memory show she wasn't leaving till he was safe and sound before her eyes.

Thus they waited several hours which she tried to block out the stupid bickering of Snotlout and Fishlegs still lamely trying to impress Ruffnut who was going on even more lamely how Eret Son Eret was her soulmate and that the fates were keeping them apart. Tuffnut was just disgusted by all of it and trying not to barf into his helmet at everything.

Finally Astrid couldn't take it anymore and snapped loudly. "Oh for Frigga sakes! We can't just wait around here any longer! It's time to take some action!"

"But Astrid," Fishlegs began timidly, "Our orders were to return to Berk and fortify the island. We should be returning to do what Stoick asked of us."

"And what about doing what is right?!" she rounded on all of them looking half mad. "You're telling me truthfully if it was our little brothers and sisters who were lost and possibly captured by that monster you just _sit and home and wait for the attack to come to you?!"_

"No of course we won't, Astrid! Like we let anyone hurt our brothers or sisters or our dragons' unhatched children for that matter! You right it's been too long. We have to do something!" Snotlout agreed and even Hookfang nodded.

"Anything better than listening to this pathetic drama play further on this ice block till my butt falls off!"

"But what about Stoick's orders? What about Berk? Who gonna defend our home if we are wrong and Drago doesn't have anyone or something else goes wrong?" Fishlegs asked sensibly which Ruffnut interjected in quickly a firm and serious tone that she wasn't known for.

"Our brothers and sisters have been preparing to handle this type of crisis since we adopted them, Fishlegs. This is their time to honor both us, their families and all of Berk. We've trained them well enough and they can safeguard Berk in our place.

Have faith in them. They are more than skillful of handling the responsibilities. Plus it's not like they don't have a lot of backup and other things to aid them, if they do run into trouble. We've the backup riders Astrid trained and the automatic defense systems powered by Hiccup's little brother ingenious designs."

"She's got a point, Fishlegs. Berk is in the hands of the best people possible and it's already under a Code Blood Red. Therefore it's ready for the worst as it is. There really not anything more we can do help. Right now it's the Chief's family we need to help. That's where we're needed!" Astrid asserted strongly.

"My sister and Hiccup's gal both have a point blubber butt now if you and Mr. Ego can stop fighting like numbskulls over my sister; let's get off this ice cube and go do something wild and crazy!" Tuffnut suggested as he rubbed his hand excitedly and also to warm up.

"Okay!" they all yelled and followed Astrid lead to relocate Eret's ship as she'd a plan already in mind to get them to Drago and hopefully find Hiccup and stop this war before it started.

They soon once again found Eret which was hard really, you could hear his ranting a mile away. Timing it perfectly she snatched him and sailed to as high as she could go.

"What's the meaning of this?!" he cried out clearly fearing for his life. Astrid wonder if he was scared of heights and had Stormfly go a little higher to test that and make him a little nervous.

"AHH! What's going on?!"

"This is a kidnapping and the ransom demand is simple. You want your freedom? We want you to take us to Drago. So you take us to Drago you go free. So do we have a deal?"

"And help a bunch of Dragon Riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now!"

"Alright if that's what really want. Stormfly drop him."

"Huh? Aww!" as he plummeted for a few short moments reflecting on how really short his 25 years alive had been as they flashed so quickly before brown eyes. And quickly realizing like most he wasn't ready to die he screamed. "I'll take you to Drago!"

Astrid quickly swooped in cracking her knuckles with a small smile whispering "Works every time." And soon they're flying further north themselves though still not in the same directions that either Hiccup or his siblings had gone or where their parents and Gobber currently were.

Though they're still in the frozen Artic north they're much further south from the current position either party they're looking for, though that fact was unknown to the Riders at the moment.

Eret had directed them to an enormous hollowed out iceberg with a lot of fresh snow blocking the main entrance from being seen. Though how you could see anything in endless white was hard to tell to begin with.

They flew in silently and ordered the dragons to stay down as well keep Eret quiet. Astrid playful referred to him as Stormfly's 'toy' and not to take a toy from a dragon.

They made their way slowly up a snow embankment and gasped at what they saw. It was more of then just an army it was like half the world was inside this iceberg with how many humans and imprisoned and abused dragons were crammed into this space.

The pain for the dragons made their blood all boil enough to melt the snow around them, but it was Astrid's sharp eyes for detail of what was in the center of the iceberg that most disturbed her.

"Fishlegs," she hissed quietly.

"What?" he asked as he was look scared and disgusted like everyone else by the scene before them.

"What's that?!" she pointed to the black water in the center where bubbles were coming up and they saw the silhouette of someone staring down at it.

Reaching for Dragon Cards he quickly sorted through them but couldn't find anything useful. "I've no clue, Astrid! But whatever down there I can tell you this is dark and giving me the willies!"

"I think we all got the willies," Tuffnut answered and they all nodded before they'd heard a strange noise and then saw what they'd assume were lumps in the snow spring to life.

They weren't lumps but men in polar bear skins and they blew darts at their dragons knocking them out and captured them quickly and led them along with Eret down below to face their master.

Finally the group came face to face with the monster. The only person who ever put fear into Stoick and his wife. And when they saw his face they knew this wasn't a human they're dealing with at all.

It was a twisted, inhuman beast devoid of a heart or soul. Deprived of any emotions and only knew carnage as well as primal instincts. That was the first thing you could tell just by looking at him.

It was more than his repulsive features that professed him a monster, what truly made him a monster and an abomination, was what you felt down past your bones into your soul when stood in the same room as him.

It was such an all-consuming feeling they didn't really at first take notice to how dire the situation was. But they screamed with such fury when he abused Hookfang and then Eret was trying to get himself out of trouble.

They'd honestly felt for a second Eret was gonna get was coming to him then realized another split second later no-one should have to have any sort of pain inflicted on them by this abomination.

That clearly Eret was trying possibly protect people he cared by from this wicked man wraith and he'd already been burned literally by this man and if a man gonna burn you once don't want to happen again.

Astrid's mind was racing when she realized quickly that Drago didn't have the Haddocks and he was about to kill Eret and quickly opened her mouth ready to say anything to try do the impossible and intimate this fiend.

"Leave him alone! Leave him alone and let us go or you'll be sorry! You don't know who you're messing with! You don't want to mess with any of us!"

Drago dropped Eret who'd at this point almost could breathe and was gasping. Then had Astrid pushed forward and she was glaring. "Do you know who I am little girl? Do you know how pathetic you really are and do you really think you can frighten me with empty threats?" he laughed at her for being a child.

Astrid stood proudly and smiled as if she had a secret. "You may have an army, Drago, but we are still greater then all of your little army put together. Berk is stronger then you'll ever be. We are one with our dragons!" she proclaimed loudly and proudly and standing to her full height she stated in a strong clear voice with no fear the full extent of her threat.

"You truly have no idea how weak you really are or who you're messing with! Not only cannot you not take Berk, you can't hope ever to defeat Hiccup, Boden and Una! They are undefeatable! No-one can beat them!"

"Hiccup? Boden? Una?" he looked her in disbelief and laughed at the names but she went on proudly saying. "They are the Heirs of Stoick the Vast and of Berk itself. Blessed by the Gods themselves and have unrivaled intelligence and they are the greatest Dragon Masters in all the Nine Realms!"

"I ALONE CONTROL THE DRAGONS!"

"Sorry bud!" "Nope!" "You don't hold that title the three of them do!" all the laughing and snicker came up from behind them.

"And unless you let us go and call off this war right now they'll come in on the Dragons of Legend themselves and destroy your whole army and you in one shot!"

Drago looked down at the young blond girl with her set and determined look then yelled loudly. "STOP ALL PREPERATIONS! RIGHT NOW!" and everyone fell silent at once.

"We must change our plans immediately! We can't any longer we must take down the Alpha tomorrow! Once the King is dead then we shall go take Berk and once we make sure these so called "Dragon Masters" are dead as well and we also have the "Dragons of Legend" under control nothing will stop us from control the whole world!"

Everyone got really pale and now Astrid was instantly regretting saying anything and then Drago looked right at her and said. "Dispose of them and him as well. Quickly!"

The men in the white bear furs were approaching them and Eret who looked scared when out of nowhere Stormfly showed up and shot some spines out trying to defend them and at least saved Eret's neck for the moment.

He was shocked as everyone else was roughed up and Stormfly was taken away and he was bounded too. He knew what was coming since he knew how Drago did away with trash, so as they're being led to the back of his battleship to be drowned in sub-zero water he was thinking how to get out of this.

Acting like his normal self he was act a bit cocky and savvy, "Well it looks at least very refreshing but I must insist ladies first," as Astrid was in front of him with the guard behind her.

As he count on she was enraged, "You are a steaming pile of dragon dung! I can't believe I felt the tiniest bit of sympathy for you!" and she tried to rush him and he whispered to her "Duck"

And she surprisingly did as he was not only able to take out the guards, but soon able to free all of them. "Now how about we find which traps your dragons are being held in and then stop this insane war and save the world?"

"I knew I loved you for a good reason!" cried Ruffnut as she scurried over to him as he undid her bounds.

The boys by now looked disgusted by Ruff's whole crush on Eret and they got work finding their dragons and just knew this was going to be one of those winging it and fly by the seat of your pants type of plans.

But in the end they did have a new ally and Stormfly had a new friend as they hid with their dragons traveling all night long, though to wear they didn't know but all of them sensed whatever was about to happen the fate of the world was in their hands.


	6. Mending Fences

Mending Fences

Hiccup, Boden and Una along with their dragons were all relaxing in the beautiful paradise that was the inner sanctuary of Dragon King's nest. It had been an amazing past two and half days.

Last night they'd gotten one of the best sleeps of their lives and their dreams seemed to be filled with dreams of a bright, hopeful and wonderful future full of such promise, joy and happiness.

When they awoke Azure as she'd asked them to call her for short had prepared all six of them a wonderful breakfast which was one of the best they'd in a long time. They'd gotten to know her a little better over breakfast and more of the history of White King and the Nest.

How the Nest truly was the Heart and Soul of all Dragonkind and anyone who was inside it would find their spiritual energy filled to the point anyone could hear a dragon talk. There were a lot of crisscrossing tunnels and all the knowledge and secrets of Dragonkind were found within these very walls. Not written down but in a more last way then words.

Her people had imprinted them with the exact same powers that all three of them possessed because all Blue Spiritwings all possessed all the combined powers of Haddock Children.

She hoped if anything was to ever happen to the Nest they'd be at least able to salvage all that knowledge into their hearts and souls so it never be lost. She then told them she needed to go meditate for a short time to center herself and the spiritual energies of the Nest.

She told them they should all spend the morning going over their training with White King because even they must feel danger was coming soon and they needed to be ready for it at a moment notice.

Therefore they'd done as Azure asked and spent the morning with White King continuing their training. To further strengthen and make sure there was no doubt they'd mastered their gifts.

It'd been an exhausting morning which is why they're resting as was White King who was replenishing his strength once more for what they gathered would be the epic battle they knew was coming sooner rather than later.

"This place is truly amazing. It's one of the most if not the most amazing places we've ever been in all our travels, would you not agree?" Hiccup asked as his green eyes gazed at the miraculous paradise around him.

"This place is full of wonder, magic and miracles and we cannot let it be destroyed. Nor can we let all that is contained here either the lives or the special energies of all the lives who've lived and the knowledge they passed down be lost forever either." Boden made that point crystal clear.

"I'm feeling this place is a bridge between worlds in its own special way. In a strange way I've felt sometimes this way in other places in my life.

I recall feeling this kind of strange feeling like there more to a land between worlds back when we discovered those flowers that changed by hair forever.

Though I also felt this same unexampled feeling of a point that is like myself a bridge worlds both on the Shardas and Moralien Clans' island.

I mean did you ever realize that our three island form a perfect triangle? And there just this flow of energy between them? I've always sensed it and I'm sensing it here. Don't you both?"

"We can feel what you're talking about, sis. Don't doubt it we get what you're talking about it." Hiccup assured her.

"We just never want to speak about it aloud in case we were thought to be nuts. But maybe there are locations that are spiritual crossroads or something. And maybe this place is something like that for dragons?"

"It's an interesting theory, Boden, but what we can agree on this place and all that's in it will not be killed or destroyed on our watch. Can we agree to that?"

"Yes, Hiccup. If this is part of our destiny then we shall fulfill it! And if White King has chosen our dragons to succeed him then we must do our part to make that happen as well!" Boden and Una stated in firm agreement.

"We're glad you agree with each other, but can you help us now?" called out Toothless from a little ways away.

"Yeah, we are becoming chew toys over here!"

"It's not funny! Not funny at all!"

Looking up the dragon babies were using their dragons as chew toys and failing to suppress their laugher they got up to help their dragons when they're all grabbed roughly from behind with their mouths covered but still manage to scream with their hearts they're in trouble.

Their dragons growled then heard familiar voices saying "Easy now," and the kids finally broke free. "MOM/MOMMY?! DAD/DADDY?! GOBBER?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET INSIDE HERE?!" they demanded angrily.

"The same way we're getting you three out. Now come on we're going home, NOW!" Stoick grabbed his eldest child's arm with his right hand and second born with his left and Valka was dragging her daughter and the dragons were following while Gobber left the way.

"Wait a moment, Dad! You don't understand we can't leave!" Hiccup was doing all he could to resist his father even though it was mostly in vain even with his brother doing his best to resist too.

"Dad really you've got to listen to us! We're in the middle of training! We've made some very earth-shattering surprises and we can't exactly leave right now! It's very important we stay and our dragons stay as well!"

"You're both talking nonsense and I have heard enough! You're in enough trouble as it is!" their father was talking loudly over them without looking at them.

"Mommy! Please you're the levelheaded one! Just listen! Can't you even feel it?! This place isn't your everyday average place! We were summoned here! There is someone here you have to meet! He'll explain everything! We can't abandon our duties or a King!

Our dragons have a job to do and we are in the middle of training! And he and this beautiful and magical female are trying to prepare us for part of our destiny and we can't just up and leave!

We need to protect this place! Please just listen!"

"Una! For once in your life just listen to _us and no excuses or trying to worm your way out getting trouble! We are going home now!"_

Hiccup, Boden and Una were struggling against their parents with all of their might which was aiding them somewhat from not leaving the Nest. The other two things that help preventing them from leaving was the crisscrossing tunnels and that Gobber was leading them because their parents were too distracted to lead.

Therefore they got lost really quickly but where they ended up wasn't a place that made them safe or at least their parents, Gobber and their dragons safe. It was Azure's private chamber and she was looking very enraged and her sea green eyes instantly took in the situation and she went into protective mode.

She'd heard the children call for help with their hearts and been psychically tracking them to make sure they'd end up here to her chamber so she'd have the home field advantage.

She was able to pick up a basket of emotions from everyone but her own emotions from her normal ones of sense of duty, loyalty but also of motherly love were overtaking her.

Those children she already saw as kin and their dragons were more than just her future leaders they're her family and no-one was gonna harm them or anyone in this nest.

Gobber managed to whisper the words "Oh crap" as Azure narrowed her sea green eyes at them and Stoick was reaching for his sword and Hiccup hissed at him to put it down and so did Valka.

"Stoick don't draw that at all. I know that look and you don't want to make this worse. That's the look of a mother ready to fight to the death to protect her young. You don't want to _anger or fight that. So don't go for your sword!" she warned him._

Valka had correctly read the look but had no idea that Azure's 'children' where in fact her own. Valka was assuming they'd run into the chamber of a female with hatchlings and they needed to show non-aggression and back away slowly.

But then one male did something very stupid and jump in front to battle the female to defend his family.

"Cloudjumper NO!" Valka cried out in a panic but it was too late as the red four winged dragon began to duel with the blue feathered winged female. It became a very intense and spectacular battle very quickly.

From the sidelines the humans were having different reactions. Gobber was an idiot male enjoying the duel like it was some kind of great sporting event. Stoick was trying to protect Valka from getting hurt when she tried to get to her dragon. And the kids were trying to yell and scream something that was drowned out by the battle itself.

They flared their wings to make themselves look bigger and it turned out her feathers didn't just make her silent like a spirit they made good weapons as she could shoot them and they're sharp as razor blades.

Azure was still graceful as she was beautiful but Cloudjumper still had 20 years of experience of life on Berk and had lived in the wild too. He was a good fighter in his own right.

They blasted fire that canceled the others out and even in close quarters with her mystical powers helping her she was being overpowered still the battle was mostly even.

But finally the kids were heard long enough to get both Cloudjumper and Azure's attention.

"Cloudjumper! Azure! Stop! Right now! Before someone gets hurt!" Hiccup was yelling loudly so loudly he was about to lose his voice.

"She's a friend Cloudjumper! She's just trying to protect us as are you! This battle is pointless! Cease-fire now!"

"Azure! These are our parents and a friend! We're not in danger! Calm down everyone and we'll explain! Please calm down before someone gets hurt! Which if you don't someone will!"

It was like the words cut through the tension like a sword blade. Everyone was calming down but it was too late to stop the danger that had been caused by the battle.

The battle was causing the ceiling to come down. Instantly the dragons were covering the Haddocks and Gobber and Cloudjumper quickly pushed Azure out of the way of some falling debris that would've crushed or impaled her.

When the worst of it passed and everyone stopped shaking there were two screams of agony heard at the same time. Boden and Azure were screaming in pain. Boden's left leg looked hurt but they knew he wasn't it was Azure.

Turning to his brother he told him. "I think her left back leg is broken. Go check on her. Hurry. It's serious."

Hiccup didn't need telling twice he leapt up and bounded over the rocks and ice where he saw Cloudjumper trying to get what had fallen on Azure's left back leg off her.

Sure enough it was indeed broken and it was a very bad break. Normally a break like this would mean death in the wild. But not with Hiccup here. Taking a deep breath he ran his left hand down the length of her leg. There was a strange energy being emitted from his hand and she could feel injury being mended.

After he was done healing he fell to the ground with his family surrounding him. Azure looked at him curiously then of course to the shock of most she spoke. "Thank you, Hiccup for healing me. When did you learn you had healing powers?"

Through some labored breathing he got out. "I learned it when we found Moon Shadow the same time Boden learned about his astral projection powers. But it takes a lot out of me, Azure. The greater the injury the more energy I expend, so it takes a toll on my body. And I can't heal fatal injuries."

"Well, thank you again for healing me, Hiccup. And I owe you a thank you too. For saving me even though we were fighting. So thank you." Azure was looking right into Cloudjumper's golden eyes.

He looked into her sea green eyes and he said to again everyone shocked, "You're welcome. Let's me help you, Miss?"

"Azurewings. You may call me Azure. You are?"

"Cloudjumper. I must say I've never seen a more beautiful female then you or a greater warrior then you."

Blushing she replied, "I was only fighting to defend those who make up my family."

"Me too."

And the way his golden eyes looked at her sea green one you'd have to be a complete idiot not get that this was true love at first sight. It was very obvious they're falling in love.

Gobber being a slight idiot didn't pick up the love vibe he only want to assure Stoick and Valka he wasn't drunk. "I swear I've not touched a drop so I swear I'm not drunk but am I the only one hearing these dragons talking?!"

"We have always been talking to you," came an old lazy voice from behind Gobber his own dragon Grump mumbled.

"Humans just don't tend to listen to us!" Skullcrusher informed them to which Stoick looked very shock to hear his own dragon talking.

"I think you three have some explaining to do. As you're saying a few things we weren't paying attention too before we ran into Azurewings," Valka utter in a small voice as Stoick had to keep her steady.

"I'll do my part to explain as well. So follow me and we shall have you all meet the Dragon King White King. I'll explain as will the children along the way." Azure informed them as she and Cloudjumper walked side by side down the tunnels.

They walked slowly so they could handle the shocking news more easily as they're given it little by little and well it was a lot to swallow but they did manage to get it down without choking.

The other thing going on between learning all this was Stoick and Valka couldn't help but talk about their own courtship and early days of marriage as they saw the beginning of a great romance between Cloudjumper and Azurewings.

Stoick was saying Cloudjumper had found himself as fine and beautiful woman as his Rider was and Valka said Azure had as good a man as she had herself. Then they're whispering how wonderful the first throes of romances and love were.

This made their children both happy and sad at the same time for some reason as they finally got back to the main chamber of the Nest and finally the rest of the family were introduce properly to the King.

Like they'd been it was a one-a-kind experience and he too blew snow on their heads to tell them he liked them. There was a few moments of talking then things went south.

"We're happy you're able to help our children with their powers and teach their dragons about their secret talents, White King. But we must be getting home." Valka told him in the politest manner she could say.

"Yes, home is where we must go and we must hurry or things will get really bad."

That's when things erupted into a war all its own. The children and their parents started to scream and yell at each other about what was right and what was wrong. Responsibility, duty, destiny, growing up and a lot of other things. There was just so much anger in this little war.

Finally a huge booming voice that shook the whole mountain spoke one world.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone was knocked to the ground and looked at the Dragon King who was a very kindhearted king but he was losing patience and he was about to make a point.

"Time is running very short and the fate of the whole world is at stake. You are all needed to save this world for both humans and dragons.

Therefore if your family is to save this world by putting it in order you must put your family in order first and to do that your hearts must be in order as well.

Thus the time has come to mend the bonds of family and love that are being torn apart by pride and anger before they are lost forever.

Azurewings? Please take them to the ice cave and let them fix what been broken and heal what's been hurt before it's too late. I need finish gather all my strength for what is coming."

"Yes, my king. This way follow me," as she led them back to where the kids had spent the night before.

Soon Valka with Azure's help was making a meal while Stoick was busy giving his best advice to Cloudjumper on what he'd remembered about young love. Gobber was just lounging in the corner with sleeping Grump and the kids were just going in-between their parents helping out.

Finally over the meal Gobber made the comment that no Haddock ever said out loud.

"You know Valka I'd have thought after 21 years of marriage you'd have learned to cook. Your cooking kills more beast then a battle ax."

Valka looked a little depressed about that and her family flew to her defense.

"Gobber I didn't marry my wife for her cooking!"

"And why does it matter if she can cook or not? Neither Boden or I can cook that well either!" snapped Hiccup defensively.

"The only thing I can make that good is berry juice like Mom makes good hot chocolate or anything with strawberries!" Boden also snapped defensively.

"Besides, while my favorite drink is my brother's berry juice, I've always know Mommy always cooked with love and as long as you put your heart into something that all that's ever matter in life. Putting your heart into something.

I mean that's why we worked so hard to make their 16th anniversary so special. You recall how hard we worked for that one?" she asked her brothers.

"Do I? Given again neither of us can cook? You're sent to get the special flowers and make sure the special tablecloth had no holes in it. And Boden and I had more burns and soot on our faces by the end of the day then if a dragon got hiccups by the time we got the dinner done!" laughed Hiccup at the memory of what they'd done for their parents 16th wedding anniversary. The one before the dragons and their powers been revealed.

"Do you also recall when we had music night? I mean I've always done well on those panpipes you gave me for Snoggletog when I was eight, Dad. And Hiccup was so clever and invented that Dragon Organ of his. And Una got her lyre from Johan."

"Those were truly special nights especially when it would rain and we spend all night curled around the fire, just singing and playing music, wasn't it Stoick?" Valka sighed happily at the memories of teaching their children the gift of song and music.

"Yeah, that was very special to me. It always delighted me to know you're gifted in so many ways. You've so many talents that made me so proud of you all. You're gifted with intelligence, music, your powers and dragons. It's like there really nothing you three can't do if you put your mind too it."

"We learned a lot from you, Daddy. You and Mommy have always inspired us and been there for all of us through thick and thin."

"Yeah, no matter how many times we screwed up and we laughed at by the village or anything, you just loved us. Dad despite all your faults you're grounded like an oak tree and Mom's steady as the sun." Boden pointed out fondly as he and Una gazed at Hiccup.

"All three of us may have been born to fly or traveled around this world, but home is always been where the five of us are together," he spoke in a happy but sad voice at the same time.

"Stoick?"

"Yes, Val?"

"There something we haven't done in a very long time and I think we should do it right now. Given I just feel this is the moment and we might not get another chance with a war coming and I feel it don't you?"

"I think I know what you're saying. So Valka Haddock will you honor me with a dance?"

"I shall, Stoick Haddock."

And with that they began to dance something they'd not done in so long but they're still in perfect sync as they sang their song "Dancing and Dreaming" and which everyone just fell under the spell of true love and finally when it ended they just kissed.

"This feels like the perfect moment. Like this is what life is all about" Valka was saying and Stoick finished for her. "We have all we ever asked for and we could not ask for more. Life is perfect and complete. What more could we ask for?"

"We wish life would stay perfect but it's not gonna be anymore," their children whispered as tears fell from their eyes which broke their parents out of their revere.

"What's the matter, kids? What is really bothering? What is the problem?" asked their mother.

"Yes, what's the real reason for all this? We understand partly why you came here and you do have a purpose here but there something more going on. So please just be honest with us. You can tell us anything."

Looking at each other they stood up and cried together both as shots and real tears. "WE DON'T WANT TO BE BUST UP!"

"What are you talking about?" asked their father in a stunned voice.

"It's about you wanting to make me chief and busting us up, Dad! If I'm chief then Boden and Una will be alone, forgotten and abandoned! And I won't let that happened! You told me and I promised when I was five years old that I would always look out for my brother and sister no matter what!

And I'm not about to break my promise now! Boden and Una ARE MY JOB! They are my whole world! I've always taken care of them! Always before myself! And if I'm chief I'll never be able to do what is truly my job which is be their brother!"

"It's true, Dad! We don't want to be bust up! All the village ever freaking cares about is the chief! If Hiccup in charge everyone will forgot about us like we just yesterday news! Una and I won't matter anymore! We will be alone and forgotten!

And we'll never be with our brother and best friend ever again since they'll demanded his attention for every little thing 24/7! We won't even get to be a family!"

"And most importantly Berk will collapse and suffer! Daddy! We are strong by ourselves but together we are the perfect team! You're not a fool even you can truly see that!

Berk and the world has grown better because _the three of us working together! If we are bust up everything goes up in smoke! And we won't be a family anymore!_

 _And again we all be alone! That's the worst of it! We will be alone! Not just us but our dragons too! Everyone and everything suffers if we are split apart!_

 _But being alone?! Alone?! Can you think of another fate worse than death?!"_

Their parents looked stunned also there was a look of triumph on their mother's face as if she'd really won something. Finally she turned to Stoick and said to him.

"I think both your children and all of Berk have made the point crystal clear. So you might as well tell them the truth now!"

"Truth? What going on? What haven't you told us, Dad/Daddy?" they all asked looking at their father in confusion.

He sighed and began to speak. "The truth is I never inten…." But whatever he planned to say was forever lost as something shook the whole mountain and knocked them all off their feet.

They all knew what that meant. Drago had arrived!


	7. The Battle of the Dark King

The Battle with the Dark King

Quickly everyone was helping one another to their feet and Azure led the way to an icy cliff that gave them a perfect viewing spot to see what lay before them outside the Nest. What they saw made them all seethe with so much anger and fury it would've caused a bigger explosion then what the Red Death had caused five years ago.

Seeing Drago's army of both people, enslaved and abused dragons and all those twisted maniacal weapons and traps? Along with the constant bombardment of explosive destroying the Nest that was killing more of the spiritual essences of all Dragonkind?

It was unforgiveable! It was beyond evil, immoral and cruel and this abomination had to be stopped now! For the sake of all living creatures of this world! All that was good, pure and innocent he must be stopped now! In the name of love, family and friendship he must be stopped!

That was what all of them were thinking of as they gazed below it was the only thought in their minds and Azure turned to Stoick and asked, "You are a Chief and have lead a hundred more battles I take it?"

"Yes, Azure and I've deal with this abomination before."

"Then I'll need you and Valka to quickly assist me in a preparing a plan of attack to protect the King and Nest right away!"

"What about me? Am I chop liver or something?" Gobber asked in an indignant voice.

"You'll be useful as well if you have any suggestions," Azure told him then turned to the children was gazing her sea green eyes at them intensely. "You three have an important duty to do immediately before we take to battle. It can't wait."

"What?! What do we need to do that's so important, Azure?" question Hiccup to the Blue Spiritwing.

"The Nest may not survive this and we cannot loose forever the Heart and Soul or in other words the Spiritual Essence of all Dragonkind since the beginning of time itself!"

"So what are we supposed to do to prevent that?!" Boden demanded in a panic as more bombs were hitting.

"You have to use your training to let that essence merge with your own souls so it will not be lost forever so it will live on in you and if we live past this day it can live on in you and we can find another location to merge it with as a secondary location!"

"Well as if things are nutty enough but we've lived through crazy and nuts since we were born! C'mon, BBBFF! We better hurry to the center chamber where the energy the strongest and start absorbing the Heart and Soul of Dragonkind and make it fast! We are almost out of time!"

"You got it sis and then let's go stop Drago! He's messed with the wrong family, Una!" Hiccup yelled as he grabbed his brother and sister's hands and they ran back inside as did everyone else to do a very quick plan of attack.

Drago was busy being the sociopath monster he was ordering his terrified underlings around and doing unthinkable horrors left and right to both the humans and dragons. Didn't matter who it was everyone was caught up in this hellish nightmare of his.

He just kept screaming to hit the mountain till they could get White King out and it didn't matter who got killed in the process; their own people or the dragons. Even though they were ready to trap more of them he didn't fucking care if he killed or inflicted more suffering to anyone or anything in process.

He was so caught up in his madness he wasn't expected the big explosions from behind him that blew up at least half his traps and took out a good portion of his weapons.

"WHAT?!" he screamed as the Dragon Riders emerged and Tuffnut even yelled out. "Surprise! Dragon Riders coming through!"

And before Drago had time to react the Twins had become a wheel of fire taking out several traps, Fishlegs and Meatlug were taking out catapults left and right, Snotlout with Hookfang were cutting off the army from advancing any further and Stormfly with both Astrid and Eret were shooting spine shots that were shattering their armaments as if they're made from flimsy wood.

Though that wasn't the only thing that was starting to bring down Drago's army. Not only was he caught off guard by the surprise attacks of the Dragon Riders he wasn't prepared what was coming from the Nest itself.

A lot had happened in the moments of chaos the Riders had bought the dragons and Haddocks and Gobber. And they'd come up with a very effective tragedy of attack which was being implemented right now.

Right now from the east side of nest right now with Gobber in the lead on Grump he lead any dragon who had some kind of bludgeon tail to first knock the army out cold, then any they missed were paralyzed, before the final strike team came in to destroy the weapons and free the dragons who joined the fray.

Simultaneously on the west side was Stoick on Skullcrusher who was leading the dragons in dropping extremely large ice coated boulders on the army followed by fireballs.

And flying in quick and ever-changing formations was Hiccup, Boden and Una causing so much confusion and damage left and right no-one could keep up with them.

Everything was so chaotic and no-one knew really was going on how or why but somehow in this mess Eret had to grab Ruff once and get her back to Tuff so they could continue with their fire wheel and about that time Astrid finally was able to get her and Eret close enough to talk with Hiccup and his siblings after they had taken out a huge chuck of the army.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Where in the name of Odin have you three been?!" she demanded as she flew next to him and Eret was still holding on tightly.

"Well, first off welcome aboard, Dragon Rider!"

"Thanks I think!"

"Okay enough with the politeness, Hiccup! We're nearly killed looking for you and we may die right now so tell me what you three have been up too since the day before?" she demanded.

"Oh you know the usual, Astrid," Hiccup started in his normal sarcastic voice, "Me, Boden, Una were summoned by the King of all Dragons and brought to his Nest by his Royal Guard and greet by his second-in-command and the Spiritual Leader of the Dragons, Azurewings, who by the way can talk!"

"And then she and the king began training us and our dragons who also learned to speak human as this Nest is the Heart and Soul of all Dragonkind and holds all its spiritual essence within it.

And we found out from the Dragon King who named White King we have dragon souls and that he wishes our dragons to succeed him as the leaders as Dragonkind and that he tells us part of our destiny is intertwined to save all Dragonkind," Boden added also in a sarcastic but causal tone.

"Then after Mommy and Daddy showed up with Gobber they ran into Azure who then fell head over talons in love with Cloudjumper and he with her and then under the orders of White King we mended the bonds of our family.

And now all the spiritual energy of Nest lives within me and my brothers. And we still have to save the world and make it back home where Daddy still has to tell us something very important and right now we have to kick Drago's ass and make sure the world is saved from this abomination. So that's what's been going on. Any other questions, Astrid?" Una inquired to Astrid who looked like she would never pick up her jaw.

"You got to be kidding me! Are you yanking my chain?! You can't me serious?! Are you?!"

"Um look up where Mom is and tell me if the blue feather winged dragon and the huge white dragon emerging from the nest is just a figment of your imagination and then tell us we are lying!" challenged Hiccup pointing up to the top of the Nest where his mother was hovering protectively with Cloudjumper and Azure and White King had finally emerged.

"Okay you're not lying!" was all Astrid said.

"Great! Now let's get back to battling!" as the siblings slammed down their masks and everyone got back to battling.

Drago looked devilishly happy to see the Alpha but then he did something that made someone have a fury that could be worse than hell. Once Drago saw the Alpha to really make the Dragon King even madder he shot a flaming crossbow at him.

This was one of his weapons so when one went of two more automatically followed so these three very hot shots all went off together. But they didn't come close to hitting the Alpha, what they did come close to hitting was Hiccup, Boden and Una who just by a hair's breathe missed getting burned.

Though their mother burned with anger and left her post of guarding White King and flew down so fast to engage Drago in direct combat. Azure always stood by her king but couldn't stand her new love to be in danger by this madman and flew down to protect him and Valka.

Drago was taunting and mocking Valka. He said she wasn't even worth his time and she was just a pathetic weakling, not even a warrior at all. Just a useless and worthless woman.

He was therefore surprised when Valka managed to attack him and landed some blows on him with her staff. "You're a fiend! A monster! You will not take one more life!" and she kept attacking him and now he that he was recovered from the surprised he tried to overpower.

"I've had enough of Dragon Lovers and goody-goody people who keep getting in my way! And what makes you think you or anyone around here is gonna stop me?" he laughed as she continued to attack him.

"We actually have something worth fighting for, Drago! And it's the same thing White King is fighting for! Face it! You can't be us or White King!" she declared and then he let out a low chuckle that sent a shiver down her spine.

" _I can dethrone the king,"_ he said in a sinister and oily voice and raised his bull hook and yelled loudly and everything went deadly silent and then emerging from the dark water was something no-one expected. It was a Bewilderbeast! But he was dark as White King was white!

"Oh no!" everyone cried in dread and they knew instantly what Drago had been planning all along.

"No! That's not how this is supposed to go! If that Dark King wins in a fight over White King then he gets the crown! Then we all be forced to obey him!" screamed Azure in a panic and hearing that Valka tried to stop Drago thinking taking him out would stop Dark King from engaging White King in a Duel.

But Drago knocked Valka to the ground and was now trying to suffocate her and she was slowly dying and Cloudjumper and Azure couldn't make a move. Then someone smacked Drago several feet away.

He looked even more shocked to see Stoick the Vast as he helped his wife to her feet and she said, "Thank you, my love."

"For you, my dear, anything," then he turned to look at Drago a man who nearly took him away before his children could be born and now nearly took away his wife. He wouldn't ever harm his family AGAIN.

"Val can you and Azure try and stop the duel? I'll handle this abomination."

"I'll do my best. I love you, Stoick. Be careful!"

"I will! GO!"

And she took off and Stoick got ready to duel the scariest monster he'd ever faced and Drago looked at him as their duel started and he screamed at him. "You are dead! I watched you burn!"

"It takes more than a little fire to kill me! And you will _never again harm anyone in my family! Not my wife or my children! That's a promise! And in my family we keep our promises no matter what!"_

The duels were very heated as Stoick was locked in firm combat with Drago, Valka and Azure were trying to stop the fighting between White King and Dark King and everyone else was still battling the army.

Then the worst thing to ever happen happened. Dark King murdered White King as the white snow was stained crimson as he stabbed White King through the heart! Everyone only at a moment to be in shock and grief.

Then Drago was smiling and yelling he'd won and then Dark King used mind control to force all the dragons around him into submissions. Only a fair few could fight it off for now.

The only ones able at the moment to fight it off were the Berk dragons and Azure partly thanks to Cloudjumper yanking her quickly away and tugging her away from Dark King. It seemed his love for her was keeping the mind control away from her mind at the moment.

But Drago was now ordering the murder of the three of them and Stoick abandoned his fight with Drago to save his wife as well her dragon and his love. It wasn't easy but Stoick was able to save his wife and Skullcrusher was able to get the two dragons to relative safety for the time being.

However they were trapped as Dark King was still going after them. Seeing their parents in danger the kids flew in and decided it was time to confront Drago themselves.

"Stop! Stop! STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" they screamed as they flew in and he looked at them as they dismounted and took of their masks and then he saw what was under the mask and his first reaction was to laugh at them. A very cruel and mocking laugh.

"You three are the Dragon Masters? The Heirs of Stoick the Vast? Supposedly blessed by the Gods themselves with unrivaled intelligence? Three little kids? What shame your father must feel."

They let the insults slide and Hiccup took the lead. "All this pain, suffering and destruction and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Don't you understand how pointless and foolish that is? How meaningless that is?"

He smirked at them and replied "And I suppose you little kids are gonna tell me why I am so wrong and you three are so right?"

"Life is meant to be lived! It's meant to be lived for things for the heart and soul! It's meant to be lived with friends and family! Dragons and humans we are one and the same! We are two halves of the same coin! We bring the best out of each other!

They teach us about ourselves just as we teach them about themselves! It's a bond we don't need words to explain, but it's one we need! The world you seek to create is unbalanced and full of disharmony! Only of hate, pain and suffering!

We know of love, light and harmony! And we learned about that from being with dragons! Dragons and humans are meant to be together! We need each other! We depend on one another for more than anyone could ever know unless you truly bonded with a dragon down to your soul and your heart beats as one!" Boden told him.

"I know dragon's foolish boy! They have no heart or soul, they just burn and tear apart your lives and rip you apart," revealing his fake arm, "I once lived in fear of them, but no more. I now control them and now they'll obey and the world will obey me as well. So no-one will live in fear and my world is a perfect design!"

"You don't understand anything about being a true leader, Drago! All you understand is hatred and fear! Nothing about trust, loyalty, respect or most importantly friendship and love!

You think you're so impressive with how big you are and this army? It's all an illusion as is power or perfect. You don't understand _anything that actually matters in life._ You're the weak one, Drago. You are pathetic, weak and alone.

And my brothers and I? We are so much more powerful then you and we are undefeatable and we know things you and every evil in this world and the Nine Realms will never even hope to grasp because you can't understand what makes someone strong.

Because under all this your still an abomination, Drago but your still a weak, pathetic and most of all alone. And you'll always be alone, Drago." Una told him furiously.

Of all the things they had said to him it was Una's words that cut the deepest. He looked very insulted and enraged at hearing a little girl call him weak and then said.

"I think it's time you three _children learned what real power is! And time to see who the weak ones are! And who the strong one really is!"_ and then he swung his bull hook and screamed and Dark King suddenly turned and aimed his mind control at their dragons.

Instantly Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow's minds were invaded and possessed by Dark King's evil powers and they no longer had control over themselves.

And even though they'd been trained by White King to use their combined powers to break mind control or brainwashing, Hiccup, Boden and Una just became overwhelmed like anyone else would in the situation with sheer terror and panic.

And when you're in sheer terror and panic you instantly forget everything else and your common sense doesn't work. So even though they'd the power inside to break the spell there was no way at the moment they'd be able to call it forth. No-one would in their position.

They're three kids caught in the middle of war zone with such pandemonium and carnage and their best friends were now under mind control in addition to they'd just seen the Dragon King assassinated plus their parents were far away too. Anyone would've gone to pieces and no-one special gifts or not be able do anything other than act like a petrified child and be backed like they were little by little into a corner.

Just as they feared death was coming they heard someone call out their names, "HICCUP! BODEN! UNA!" and before they understood what was going on they're all shoved hard and sent flying several feet away where they felt more then saw an explosion.

Once the dust cleared they looked up and saw their father lying motionless covered by ice and other debris and saw their mother dashing rapidly over to him.

"Stoick!"

"Dad! Daddy!"

And quickly they're trying to get everything off him and flip him over and Valka listen to her husband of 21 years chest and her beautiful light blue eyes filled with tears told them the answer she didn't speak aloud.

And if the children needed any further conformation their own gifts told them. Hiccup couldn't hear a call for help coming from his father's heart nor sense any memories any longer from his dad. Boden couldn't feel his father's emotions at all since he was able to sense human emotions to a degree. And Una always, _always knew when a spirit had left the body. And she knew her daddy's spirit wasn't in his body anymore._

Grief engulfed them as they started crying and as soon as the other joined no-one could say anything to make it better. How could anything make this better? And not even fifty feet away Drago walked away smiling as if he hadn't just murdered a father and husband. As if it was nothing as it was nothing more than just swatting a fly.

At this time to add further insult to injury Drago had Dark King released Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow so they could see the pain and suffering they had just done to their best friends.

They're horrified at what they'd done after all they'd been through, their whole lives with Hiccup, Boden and Una and the fact Toothless was to become a father any day now. They're murderers and had taken away their best friend's father and this was unforgivable.

So they ran away rather than risk being caught in the crossfire of their grief. Knowing they'd done the unforgivable. So they didn't hear Valka do her best to console her children by saying in her own breaking voice, "You know it's none of their faults, good dragons under the influence of bad people do bad things. It's not your fault either. Bad things happen to good people for no reason at all. You know that right?" she asked them.

They nodded though still crying and all managed to get out, "We know Mom/Mommy. We know it's not their fault. They had no control over what they're doing! This is Drago's fault! And he will pay for this!"

They looked up at this time when they heard Drago yelling something and were running to get up and their mother had to hold them back before they got hurt. "Gather the men and met me at Berk!" he yelled as Dark King finally was able to take control of all the dragons and even the Berk dragons were forced to submit and Drago was now riding Toothless and he'd thrown a metal rope around both Stardust and Nightrainbow's necks to make them have to dragged along as prizes.

"Toothless!"

"Stardust!"

"Nightrainbow!"

And they all sank to ground crying over the loss of their father and best friends and for now no-one was gonna pull them out of this moment of grief and depression.


	8. Farewell Father

Farewell Father

It was a very dark, somber and unhappy affair after a murder had occurred and yet a duty still had to be done. Even though the abomination was heading to destroy their home with their dragons they couldn't go till after giving Stoick a proper sendoff. There are some things that have to be done and cannot wait at all and a funeral for your father, husband and chief is one of them.

It was a bit rush to put it together a ship and drape the body and get the bows and arrows but they manage. Then the slowly set Stoick's body adrift and Gobber preformed a very beautiful eulogy to honor his best friend. Most of what he said was very traditional but there were something you could tell were coming from his heart and made it more personal.

What he said that made it personal and added weight to it weren't so much the words themselves but the emotions that were behind them as he said.

"For a great man has fallen. We have all lost someone very important today. We have lost a father, a husband and friend today.

You legacy and memories will live on in our hearts and souls where we shall see your smiling face every time dawn graces Berk. You shall never fade away as if you were only yesterday, for goodbye won't be a word any of us will truly ever say.

For you Stoick the Vast will never be forgotten. A million day could pass us by but they will only seem like a dream to all of us here. For you will always still be here with each of us. You will always be more than just a memory, Stoick, you will never be forgotten.

Even if Valka can no longer hold your hand or look into your eyes or your children can't speak to you for now it's only echoes in their minds, they just have to look up to the stars and they'll know where to find you are. Because you cannot be forgotten. For the world just keeps for it has no way of knowing your gone and we and the word and all the Nine Realms know you'll never be truly gone because you cannot be forgotten, Stoick, you can't be and won't ever will be," he finished as he handed the bows to Hiccup, Boden and Una who were crying still in grief but also out of the beauty of the eulogy and how Gobber made it personal and not just traditional.

They bent down to lit their arrows and took a deep breath then fired and each hit their mark lighting their father on fire and one by one the others gathered finished lighting their father ship aflame.

The bows dropped from their hands and they walked slowly to the water's edge with their heads dropped and still crying and in breaking whispering voices they spoke their last words to their father. It was apologies, regrets and other sorrows they had.

"We're sorry Dad/Daddy. Sorry we failed you and couldn't live up to what you wanted us to be. We sorry we let you down," they all said at once and then each said a personal regret.

"I'm sorry, Dad, that I couldn't be the Chief you want me to be. That I couldn't be this brave, selfless and amazing person a chief supposed to be. I'm sorry I couldn't do that for you," as buckled to ground in tears.

"I'm sorry, Dad for all my crazy and unpredictable mood swings that gave you so much grief. And that I couldn't always be the best son I could've been for you either."

"And I'm sorry, Daddy that you'll never see me fall in love or be able to give me away like you dreamed of since I was born. I'm sorry that I caused you to worry so much me being the first and only daughter ever in the family. And that there will be so many precious moments we will never have no."

"And we're sorry again you had to find out the truth about us like you did five years ago. About us and our dragons and our gifts. We're sorry. We wish we could've done better and just wish we could've made you proud," as they'd all fallen to the ground now and were crying.

None of the Riders, Gobber or Eret knew what to say and Valka seem to be hesitant at first and then slowly something started to happen. The children as they hugged each other world around everyone start to shimmer and fade away and as it did they notice Valka had walked over to her children and was talking to them in a comforting voice and was slowly talking to them.

Eret of course still was getting his head wrapped around this whole concept of Hiccup and his siblings' gifts which Astrid had filled him in on while they'd been waiting to spring their trap on Drago, but it was an awful lot to sallow.

But now everyone was seeing the true power of three and what White King had really taught them and just how powerful these memory shows were as they're knowing seeing a whole lifetime before them from more than one person POV and it was so much to absorb in so many ways.

"Let me tell you a story and it will help you understand what led to this day and this moment," Valka spoke softly and kindly as everyone just watched as this story they're living it was all around them and even Hiccup and his siblings were blown away by their powers.

" _After the attack by Drago and your father was safely home we're both truly scared and it was a hard time for both of us to get over that fear. And yet we also felt we're being protected and we had a destiny of our own._

 _Sometimes out of the corner of our eyes or just like a whisper of the wind we either see a glimpse of a beautiful golden winged woman or hear the sweetest voice whispering the kindest words to us._

 _To comfort and guide us and she was always there and never stir us wrong. And after we found Lover's Cove and shortly afterwards found out I was expecting you Hiccup your father decided to make the first ever Haddock Promise._

 _For he felt indebted to Odin and this Valkyrie whom he seemed to have sent to guard our family. Not a Reaper of Souls but a Guardian instead. And so after we knew for sure that our first child was coming at 3: 00 in the morning we looked at the full moon that seemed to have a golden sheen and felt for sure that the Valkyrie was nearby and would deliver a message to Odin for us._

 _So your father made his first Haddock Promise and he actually sang it and he said "To the Valkyrie who watches over me please deliver a message for me to the Lord of Asgard._

 _I'm making a promise I plan to keep and for me the three my wife shall bear we will keep our promises no matter what. So to repay Odin for sending you to save me from Drago and so I can have my three children we wish to have you can hold me to these words and make sure Odin holds me to them as well._

" _I will sing this lullaby to all three of the children I shall bring into the world as I let their mother sleep to soothe them as they cry. I shall sing it too each of them on their first day before they even know their name._

 _As their tiny hands touches my cheek I know each of them shall be a miracle to me. As the stillness of that first night rolls in I know I'm holding all my hopes, dreams and every single answer pray in my arms._

 _And in my arms for all of my children I make this promise here in now. And you can hold me too it forever. In my arms my children will them shelter and even though I can't always be there to protect them from this great big world, I swear this will always be true. They'll still always keep them safe in my arms._

 _Yes I admit I'm already scared to death knowing all three are counting on me to be the daddy they need me to be. For wounded knees and broken hearts, learning all kinds of different arts._

 _And when each of them find their true lives I know I'll have to put on my best smile as each of them are at their wedding with me and my wife watching as a beautiful bride walks down the aisle._

 _So this is the promise I shall keep even when I finally fall asleep for the last time that my children will always be safe in my arms."_

 _And then to everyone amazement for a split second they saw visible what had to be a true Valkyrie smile and nodded as she became a shimmering gold burst in the sky as if to give Odin that message._

 _Valka smiled for a moment before recalling the scariest day of her life. "The scariest thing I've lived through was your birth Hiccup. You're born early. Seven and half months. It was after a dragon raid and it was terrible, the pain was more than you can imagine._

 _It nearly killed me to have you and in truth I couldn't even bring myself to look at you after you're born, thinking if I did I only look at my child's face to fallen in love to only to watch you die._

 _As they watched the scariest events unfold around them as the labor gone wrong. Too much blood, so much screaming, and it was a nightmare all around them. No-wonder no-one ever spoke of Hiccup's birth as they saw it had nearly killed mother and child._

 _It looked like Valka had remained comatose for 72 hours before waking up and she was back home and Hiccup was in his crib with his father rocking it. And Stoick was elated to see his wife recovering from what nearly had killed her._

 _But she was adamant she didn't want to see the baby. Her words were exactly, "I can't see him or I'll die when he dies. It was too soon, Stoick. He won't make it. He can't make it. We'll be having a funeral for a baby. I can't look!"_

 _But Stoick being who he was didn't give Valka a choice in the matter. He took Hiccup from the crib and forced him into Valka's arms and she had to look at him. And their eyes met and she fall in love instantly with the tiny, frail little baby who wasn't much bigger than a badly made loft of bread._

" _He looks just like me only with your eyes," she whispered as she kissed his forehead and he giggled as he knew this was mommy. "He still won't make it."_

" _Valka, I promise you this, he'll make it and he'll be the strongest of them all. And not only will that he be the best big brother in the world when we have our other two children. I know it, I can feel it in my heart. I know this is true and I'm not lying."_

" _You still want to have two more? You sure? You wish to continue with the plan even after this?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Well, let's make sure our little Hiccup is as strong as he can be then."_

Pausing for a moment Hiccup was stunned to learn the circumstances of his birth and how he got his name or what his father had said about him or had known so much about him when he was a frail little newborn who really by all accounts should've died. And now it made sense why his mom been so scared during her pregnancies with Boden and Una as they're now seeing as they saw Boden and Una's births.

" _Your father told me again and again when we found out about your coming Boden not to worry not to be scared. That you're shelter by our love and that Hiccup would protect you and that both of you protect the third child we'd have together. But it was still scary for I feared the same thing would happen again._

 _But your father kept me strong and your brother did help so much and I recall perfectly how you two met. After your birth which did happen on the day Gothi said you be born and nothing went wrong._

 _When you and Hiccup met for the first time I recall Hiccup saying something that made your father and I laugh. He said you felt squishy. And the reason for your name Boden was what you represented._

 _Your name means shelter and protect. "Boden" means shelter and you indeed were shelter by love since you arrived safely. And your middle name Barricade is about protection. And we knew you be a great protector too like your brother._

 _So that's why your father and I chose your name as such._

 _As for you Una? When we found out the third child we hoped for was on the way we prayed every day to Odin's wife Frigga to give us what no Haddock ever had a daughter. And for the safe delivery of a child of course even I was still scared of course._

 _I don't know if it was mean or your father who desired a daughter more but we both longed for a daughter so badly. And your father spent many long hours praying for you. And since you were to be born two days before Father's Day he was always saying in his prayers to Frigga and Odin grant me the gift of a daughter._

 _When you're born he was over the moon I swear he was drunk on happiness and that was only kind of being drunk I would have approved off. He couldn't stop holding you and had to sing you a lullaby that night since he kept waking you up._

 _As for why you're named Una Sjofn? Una means one and Sjofn is a love goddess. So you are both the first daughter and a gift of love. So it means both one of gift of love and first daughter as well."_

The memories of their births stopped and each of them were stunned to see their mother and father's memories of their births and learned why their named what they were but now their mother was ready to tell them something else.

"And you never disappointed either of us for we only had one wish for all three of you. Our only wish when we started this family has been and was always gonna be for all three of you was simply this.

That every day of your lives came easy and the moments we had together would pass slow. That each road in life would take you where you want to go. And whatever choices you three faced in life you chose the one that meant the most to you.

And if the one door was closed we hope you keeping on going till you found an opened window. For when it's cold outside to show this world the warmth of your smile.

We hoped you never looked back but never forget all the ones who loved you or the place you may have left. That you always forgive, never regret and help someone every chance you get. That you would find the Gods grace in every mistake and always give more then you take.

But most importantly more than anything our wish for you all was this. Is that this life becomes all you wanted it too. That your dreams stay big and your worries stay small and that none of you had to carry more then you could hold. And while you three were out there getting where you're getting too that you always remembered somebody loved you wanted the same things too.

This was our wish and it was in this wish that we hoped you'd fulfill our greatest desire which was to lead Berk together. _That's what your father was trying to tell you before the battle._

" _What?!"_

Sighing then nodded she told them. "We intended to break tradition and have three children to lead Berk together from the start. And as you three grew up and showed us both what you could do as a team we knew we're more than right in our choice. You three are the perfect team and you can do miracles together for all three of you have the hearts of a chief for sure.

The plan was when Hiccup came of age was for him to become Chief with Boden become Second-in-command and Una as Personal Advisor to you both. That's been the plan before any of you were born and it's been in motion as you've grown and proven yourselves your whole lives.

Your father's mistake was meaning to surprise you three and the village and I told him it was a mistake. Especially after we heard before finding about Drago even the village agrees you three should lead Berk together and not just Hiccup in charge.

It's too late to correct that, but it's not too late to fulfill that wish, if it's _what you want,"_ Valka said as she looked her children in the eye and they looked at her confused.

" _Huh? What do you mean Mom/Mommy? What do you mean "What do you mean "What we want?"_

"You've been struggling your whole lives like everyone else trying to figure out who you are and what you're meant to do. At the same time you thought your destiny or at least part of it was set in stone. You never realized our fate and destiny is our own choosing.

Yes, it's your three birthright to lead Berk, but _only if you choose to accept it. You have free will to choose your own fate for good or ill._ I've always believed life is a combination of halfway predetermined, but also free will, choice and what life throws at you its ever-changing flow.

So half is fate and destiny and the other half is choosing your own fate and destiny by figure out who you are by realizing on your own you are the sum of everything in life.

The good and bad experience, your friends and family and those who don't like you, your emotions, and beliefs every part of you makes up who you are and what you choose to be.

And all of that will help determine your destiny in some way. So tell me the answer now. Who are you? Who are Hiccup, Boden and Una Haddock? And what do they choose their destiny to be?"

For a long time the three of them didn't say anything but were lost in thoughts. But after what seemed like forever they did speak.

"We know many things about ourselves and we know from you we have the hearts of chiefs and from the Dragon King souls of dragon souls," Hiccup answered slowly.

"We do know we are in fact blessed with the powers of love, empathy and being a bridge between worlds and we are smarter than most people around us and its aid us many times over in our lives," Boden also pointed out slowly.

"We have many other talents and gifts but most of all we are a family who understand what important in life is family, friendship and love and things for the heart and soul and that cannot be replaced ever," spoke Una even slower.

"Though we also know for a fact this even more of who we are. And this is true also. And we know it true for all time. So if we all live to be 100 years old and never see all the wonders of this world that's be alright. If we don't make it to the best time of our lives or never win any kind of great award we are gonna be just fine. Why? Because we know _exactly who we are!" Hiccup said with his green eyes flashing._

"Yeah we do!" Boden stated proudly. "We also know when we make some kind of big mistake and fall flat on our faces we are gonna be alright. Or should our tender hearts be broken we shall cry our teardrops knowing we'll be just fine. Cause nothing changes who we are."

"And my dear brothers we are both saints and sinners, losers and winners. We are steady and stable and we are young and able."

"But at the end of it all nothing will take away the fact we are Dragon Riders, the Heirs of Stoick the Vast, and end of the day our mother still our biggest fan. That sometimes we are clueless and clumsy, but we got friends who loves us and they know exactly where we stand. It's all a part of us and THAT'S WHO WE ARE!"

"And our destiny is to bring the world of humans and dragons together because that's who we are. We are both human and dragon. Human heart and dragon soul and we can't change that for anything," Hiccup proclaimed proudly.

"And we are and always will be a family. The dragons are our brothers and sisters and we are of two worlds but one family and together we shall create are world of peace and harmony where everyone can just be themselves and live happy lives." Boden spoke with great passion rising in his voice and more blazing in his eyes.

"And that they understand what we've understood all along. That love is unstoppable. That a family united in love is unstoppable and true family isn't about blood it's about love and that our family is everyone here. Our friends, our parents, and our dragons. Everyone whose heart we've touched and gives another a reason to beat is part of our family and that's why we live and that's the legacy Daddy would want us to carry on."

"So yes we shall lead Berk together because that what we do chose to do and want to do. Just like White King chose our dragons to lead in his place and they wanted to do it because they knew they could. So let's fulfill both our father's and the true king's dying wishes now!" Hiccup declared and Boden and Una shouted in agreement.

"Yes! Let's do it! For Dad/Daddy!"

"In the name of Stoick the Vast we shall avenge him, White King and bring about peace and build a world for both human and dragons to live together in harmony! This is a Haddock promise!" they vowed together as they cast their gaze at their father's still burning ship in the distance.

"This is great and all and glad to see you three figured out your problem but we do still have a problem," coughed Tuff to get the siblings attention.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh. That Dark King took all the dragons so how do you expect us to get to Berk to do anything to stop him? I mean yeah we are all freaking about our own little brothers and sisters being endanger and trying to fight that thing! But we are being realistic believe it or not, Hiccup. We've got no way to get home without some fast flying dragons, which there are none!" Ruffnut was quick to point out.

"Actually, Ruffnut, we do have some high energy fast flying dragons left in the nest. Though not the safest way to travel, but desperate times call for desperate measure. I'll lead the way." Boden told them as they went up into the destroy nest and found a whole lot of rumbustious babies Scuttleclaws.

"What the hell are these things?!" demanded everyone.

"Babies and they don't listen to anyone! But I might be able to control them with hypnosis just long enough to mount them and get us flying home. Give me a second," Una fished out her Deathsong Ocarina and began to play and by some miracle it worked where other mind control didn't.

"Okay we have by my estimation all of 60 seconds to get on these things so get on now!" Boden yelled as they quickly mounted and then they're in for the ride of their lives.

It was like trying to ride a windstorm with a childlike mind. Everyone was screaming things like they didn't want to die, can't fly this thing and how dangerous this was.

But Hiccup, Boden and Una didn't care as they were in the lead. As they flew back home as fast as they could. "Are you sure Dark King can't control these guys?!" yelled Astrid as they were trying to fly straight.

"Astrid _can you control them?!"_ laughed Hiccup as they flew, "It's a baby! Babies don't listen to anyone!"

"Alright good pointtttttttttttttt! AHH!"

"So what is your three plan of attack if we manage to get there alive?!" Gobber yelled at them.

"Simple really. Get our dragons back is step one!" yelled Boden as they went over some ice walls and through what should've been the blizzard barrier that was gone and now were heading through the open air.

"And what is step two?!" Gobber yelled as they're now dodging icebergs.

"Kick Drago's fucking ass!" Una screamed loudly with glee as they bobbed and weaved and no-one even bothered to scold her for her use of profanity as they're all trying to stay alive.


	9. Family Stands Together

Family Stands Together

In the intervening time, while all the insane as well as crazy shit, had been going on for the past 48 hours, far in the lands of snow and ice, back on Berk the Riders' siblings had been faithfully doing their duties to safeguard Berk in their absence.

The Riders had done an extremely excellent job in learning how to be great big brothers and sisters having learned from the greatest big brother in all the world; Hiccup.

They'd become outstanding teachers, protectors and providers to the children who'd become their siblings. They'd rather quickly learned to truly listen, had lost their many of their less desirable traits and most significantly how to put someone else before yourself.

Therefore that's what the Riders had learned from becoming older siblings and their younger siblings learned imperative lessons in addition. Their older siblings had helped them all overcome a personal struggle they each had had, assisted in building up their self-confidence, and trained them in the ways of fighting. Of course also promised when their destined dragons hatched to train them to ride them.

Overall everyone was as close as Hiccup was with his own siblings which had been their goal when they'd come up with the Brother Sister Challenge five years ago.

That actually had started out as an argument and fight when the Riders refused to believe that being Hiccup's role as a big brother was as hard as he made it out to be. That his claim training a dragon was a cake walk compare to being a good big brother.

So they'd replied "You really want to put your money where your mouth is?" and then issued what was a "Mile in my shoes" thing and well five years later the results were what was going on right now.

As a result, the ten younger siblings were extremely enthusiastic to prove themselves to their older brothers and sisters. On the other hand like any true member of the Berk family they're also prepared to fight and defend their home and family, even to the death.

They're still where Snotlout had reported them to be to Valka and Stoick before the Code Blood Red had been issued and been on high alert since the Chief, his wife, Gobber and their siblings took off to get Hiccup and his siblings back.

The younger brothers were manning the extremely high watchtowers one on the east side and the other on the west and the sisters were on guard duty to protect the Dragon Nursery.

Again the Haddock siblings had combined all their genius minds together over the last five years to really upgrade their island so in terms of 'technology' they're the most advance in the archipelago and their time period.

Each Watchtower came with an extremely powerful spyglass that could see 4 times farther then a normal one as well as a smaller but still as powerful Thunderear. Hiccup's design to watch for approaching danger.

There's Una's 'phone" devices that connected directly to the Dragon Lung to alert the island if danger was spot and a control panel to work the automated defense system powered by Boden's power source in the Watchtowers.

The towers had been cleverly designed by the three of them too. They're made of normal metal, along with Gronckle Iron, Deathsong Amber, and wood. There was a clever system of ropes, gears, pulley, and weights to make an elevator of sorts to get people and food up and down from them.

Boden even figured out how to divert lightning and ground it so if they did have another lighting storm the high towers be safe. He'd been studying lightning as well as the elements in nature and energy for five years now and truly understood it better than anyone else.

Right now they're on high alert with Brimstone and Lanon manning the high powered spyglasses and Birger and Larkin listening with the Thunderear each which could move in 360 degrees.

Therefore the Riders' younger brother could both see and hear Drago about four miles out before he reached them and reacted quickly. Brimstone sent one message to the Nursery and Lanon sent a message to the Dragon Lung.

Brimstone was letting the Nursery know it needed to get its defenses system up now and Code Black Blood for the dragons inside and Lanon message for the Village was Code Bright Blood Red was now in effect.

Those were upgraded terms for what was already a very bad situation. Code Blood Red was already consider worst case scenario. When it got upgrade to a Code Bright Blood Red it mean danger was now coming to their doorstep at very fast pace and be there almost immediately and the ground was about to be spilled with it.

Code Black Blood for the Nursery meant all mothers and their children were in imminent danger and had to be protect at all cost. So that meant if they wished to have the best chance of survival all the drills they'd been running three times a month since these systems and codes been put in place they'd to run this as flawless as those drills went. This was the real deal and it better have been enough in their training to save them!

"Alright we got it, Brimstone! Gala and I will get the outer defense initiate right now and make sure Alle and Velika are doing what they need to do within the Nursery. You and the rest of the boys start running the automatic defense to protect Berk!" Creel stated rather calmly through her ocarina.

"Will do, Creel, Birger already going over it with Lanon and Larkin on the other line. You make sure you girls do what you have to do. And make sure Bloodfire protects Moon Shadow and those eggs with her life!"

"Will do! Let's do this!" and they hung up and Creel looked up at Gala had nodded. "I was just on the other line and told Alle who says that Skullette and Firefang are already moving the mothers and babies to the deep caverns. The ones that are disaster proof as well as soundproof.

Alle and Velika are hurrying to their stations to man the defense down there and Bloodfire still ready to fight to death for Moon Shadow and also active already the extra defenses around the Night Fury Room."

"Then let's get to our stations and get them up quickly before this Drago gets here. We don't have much time!" as they ran too two small building and began flipping levers and pressing buttons as were Alle and Velika down inside the Nursery.

What was going on again showed how advance the genius minds of Hiccup, Boden and Una made Berk's technology with what they'd learned, what was available to them and just what Mother Nature herself provide.

Slamming down on all the all the entrances and exists to the Nursery were doors made of Gronckle Iron with a coating of Deathsong Amber. Inside the Nursery similar doors came down in the deeper protective caverns to further ensure protection for the mothers and their babies where Skullette and Firefang only had the keys to reverse on the inside and only their spirit light could also undo either.

Also for extra protection now came the weapons popping out from both the front entrance and back exit. They're two sets of almost dragon size replicas of both Hiccup and Boden's swords which did exactly what those swords did. Shoot fire and lighting.

For now the girls had done all they'd to protect they Nursery, it was up to the boys now to help protect Berk or at least slow down Drago till their siblings would return, which they hoped would be in time.

"Okay, Larkin, ready to launch the first wave?" Lanon asked his younger brother who nodded as he was getting ready to pull both a lever and press a button marked with wavy lines.

"I'm ready! I'm more than a little steamed at this guy!" he laughed at his pun which was about to be revealed to be a pun.

"Okay, three, two, one! Launch!" his older brother instructed him as his younger brother pulled the lever first which caused the outer statues surrounding Berk to release a burst for fire into the water that enveloped the whole island in a thick cloud of steam.

He then pressed a button and under the cover of the steam out of hidden holes around Berk came cannonball size objects that just float in the water all around the island unnoticed.

Drago by now had reached the island and of course laughed at them. They thought hiding behind a cloud of steam was gonna save them? His sinister chortling got worse as he only had to wait a second before it vanished and he was now within their waters when BOOM!

He and Dark King didn't know what was happening but the water was exploding around them! Fire combined with scalding hot water was bursting all around them and no matter where they moved it was going on.

Then came the next wave of attacks before Dark King could even shoot his first round of ice off!

Suddenly out of the east side of the island came blazing catapult fire and burning crossbow fire. However it was way too fast and way too many for even humans to fire at once. Then out of nowhere at the exact same moment came a whizzing sound he couldn't identify.

What hit them and sliced Dark King up like a piece of meat was a series of flying shields thrown by some means like disks, however these shields had spikes, sword tips as well as dragon teeth on the edges of them.

If that wasn't enough there was the occasional blast of lighting aimed at him during all this going on. He had thought he'd the most advance and most impressive army and greatest weaponry, and yet Berk's defenses were really impressive.

Though if they thought this murdering sociopath abomination was going to back down even after encountering a defense system this advance and strong, he wasn't.

He finally screamed a cry that seemed to be ripped from the bowels of Helheim and everyone scarcely managed to take cover as Dark King unleashed his ice attack at last.

Very quickly Drago tried to show HE was the one in charge as a second quick wave of ice unleashed before anyone could regain their wits, and during this second wave all the dragons, with the exception of the ones in the soundproof rooms down in the Nursery and Moon Shadow, were forced to join the ones Drago and Dark King had already enslaved.

Now that he finally at their attention and they're looking at him to see him as the threat he was and could behold his omnipotent power he decided to deliver the most devastating blow that would kill them all at once.

He was gonna savor the moment forever as he spoke with relish in his voice as he gleefully announced to all of Berk, "YOU CHIEF IS DEAD! NO-ONE CAN PROTECT YOU NOW! YOUR DRAGONS ARE MINE NOW! AND NOW YOU WILL SUBMIT TO ME OR ALL PERISH!"

Drago waited for a moment to see them all looked demoralized, to see their crushed spirits, hopeless, weak and defeat. Yet that's not what he saw at all. What he saw was the complete opposite in fact.

They didn't look demoralized at all. They had only grieved for a second. But now they looked determined, strong, and full of hope. Not the least bit weak. In fact they look like the battle had just begun and they're more than ready to keep fighting till they kicked his ass.

They stood united as if they all shared some kind of strange powerful feeling; a power of some kind and it was coming off in waves they'd all drawn their weapons or anything that could be used as one. Man, woman and child stood ready and rearing to fight him.

Even with him clearly unstoppable with Dark King and taken all their dragons they're willing to do something totally insane in a hopeless situation and all die and he couldn't understand why.

And before he knew everyone had joined the fray and were throwing all they had and more at him. The automatic defenses were being used again. The rest of Berk were throwing their weapons and screaming and yelling at him in this insane and ludicrous attempt to take him and his Dark King down.

Then someone shout out something that made everything stop and clearly seemed the turning point in all of this. "It's Hiccup, Boden and Una!"

"WHAT?!" but Drago bellow of rage was drowned out by the cheering. Then his scarred and evil mug was being splatted repeatedly by the parents of the Riders' siblings' parents.

They all apparently had very good arms with great aim. They're all hurling rotten food, paint, leftover potions, animal dung and wet and dirty sponges. Drago was about to order the parents demise by Dark King but the evil king had something distracting him.

There was a loud blaring horn bothering him as well as a volley of sheep that keep being shot up in his face again and again so he couldn't stay focus at all. So both master and slave couldn't focus at all.

Then by the time all these stupid distractions had cleared away finally Drago saw the three little kids had flown in on baby dragons right in front of him. He smirked and laughed at them.

They're trying to be so brave and not scared. Trying to look not scared and broken. Still he laughed cruelly at the three children and just said, "You three are hard to get rid of I'll give you that. Though if you three think you can somehow break the Alpha's hold on dragons, I'd like to see you try. Go ahead try," he sneered at them with cold dead eyes.

They didn't say anything but join their hands tightly and flew a little closer, taking a deep breath and placed their free hand on their dragons' forehead and simply let the rest of the world fade away and let everything go as their powers became united.

The rest of the world did literally fade away from existence and everyone found themselves transported into the merged lifetimes of six people who hearts and souls were one.

It was so overpowering to see, hear and feel the world through two sets of siblings and to truly understand who each of these wonderful six souls were and what they could really do and were meant to do.

And as the last few days were played from all six of POVs from their flight practice, Itchy Armpit, the Dragon King, their training, Azure, mending their family, the Battle with Dark King, Stoick's murder from both sides, the funeral and this moment.

The mind control couldn't work against something so powerful, so beautiful and strong as true love, family and friendship. And instantly Toothless, Stardust and Nightrainbow came back to themselves and their best friends whom gave them their human hearts in exchange for giving them a dragon soul smiled.

"Welcome back! We love you! It wasn't your fault! We don't hate you! And never will! Friends and Family forever!"

"How the hell did you do that?!" Drago looked around as the other dragons seemed to be slowly waking up from Dark King's spell, "NO! YOU BELONG TO ME! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPPENING! NO!" and Toothless grabbed the bull hook rip it from Drago's hand and throw him off him and unceremoniously towards the ground.

Then there came another plasma blast from far off and burned off the metal rope that was cutting into Toothless and his siblings' tender flesh. Looking up it was Moon Shadow who had somehow gotten out of the Nursery to join her husband.

The Night Furies had a joyous moment of reunion in the sky as they hugged and kissed in their own way and then Hiccup, Boden and Una jumped back on their dragons with the crowd cheering for them to take down Drago and even their mom was yelling "Go Get Him!"

"You heard them! Let's do this!" Hiccup cried out delightfully as they started to fly towards some debris.

"Gotcha!" cried Boden snagging enough strips of cloth and handing it out to everyone as they covered their dragons and Moon Shadow's eyes and ears.

"Now remember we have to keep Drago and Dark King apart! And remember our training from White King! It's the key to bring them down! And we do this as a family!" Una remind her brothers.

"Yes, sis, as a family. For Dad and White King! Let's do it!"

"Do we need to go over the plan? For Moon Shadow's sake?"

Moon Shadow shook her head and actually said in her own voice surprisingly.

"Some things don't need words and I've already figured this out by the means of true love and family! And since you all have dragon souls it helps communicate it quickly too! It feels wonderful to talk to you too! Now let's make that son of bitch pay for what he made you do, Toothless!"

"Yes, before our children hatch let's avenge Stoick the Vast!" Toothless declared with a snarl yet a toothless smile at the same time.

"Okay here we go! Moon Shadow your with us! Boden? You and Una get in position and be ready!"

"You can count on us bro!"

"Yeah don't worry, BBBFF! We go this!"

"Okay, Toothless? Let's you, me and Moon Shadow play a little game with Drago!"

And they flew extremely close to Drago who was clutching to Dark King and instantly his blood boiled seeing Hiccup but even more when he saw TWO Night Furies and that Moon Shadow blasted at him with a snarl on her face.

"Take control of them! Kill them! I don't care which! Do something you useless thing!"

They twisted and flew around Dark King who failed to control them with their eyes and ears covered, and he couldn't control those protected by love which he hadn't realized yet.

Then using their spikes they flew super-fast up the tail shooting it up the whole way then cleared it. Causing Dark King to bellow in a lot of pain and Drago in frustration.

Though he'd forgotten quickly he shouldn't have focused on one and overlook the others. As Hiccup was part of a _team!_ And then all of sudden the world was blanketed in an intense rainbow light show and neither Dark King nor Drago could see anything. Plus they're so distracted by the lightshow they didn't hear the haunting melody being played as something was zipping around them in this lightshow.

When the lightshow dissipated they realized it had been a huge distraction and a cover for something else.

The brothers had used their flights suits to make rings of fire and lightning above and below Dark King, with blue flames from Stardust in the center, and going up and over them was plasmas blast and rainbow fireballs came from the mated Night Furies and Nightrainbow, as Una been using her flight suit to fly around playing her Deathsong Ocarina to paralyze Drago and Dark King.

So now they all scattered as a huge explosion went off with all that fire and lighting severely injuring Dark King and blowing Drago far away and slamming on the ground. His bull hook was several feet away and the brothers slammed their swords crackling with live fire and electricity around it to stop him from touching it.

Una replayed the paralyzing song to freeze him up again to further prevent him from moving and then their suits collapsed back into their outfits and they all said at once. "It's over!" as their dragons and Moon Shadow held him ready to fire.

"Or is it?" and then Dark King shot a blast of ice at them as their dragons covered them.

"NO! NO! HICCUP! BODEN! UNA! NO!" cried Valka as she rushed over to the thick ice block sobbing. "NO!" she couldn't lose her children and husband all in one day.

Drago was laughing at the thought of murdering a whole family in a day then he was shocked as something was happening. In fact everyone was by what was happening. That ice was glowing and it was not a color known to this world. Valka barely had time to back up and then it exploded shattering into a zillion small shards as there was four loud bellows and a beam of light shot up into the sky.

And now four dragons were glowing with unnatural power and they looked beyond pissed off. Toothless was some strange glowing blue, Moon Shadow's crescent moon and eyes were radiating blinding sliver, Stardust was bluish purple color and Nightrainbow was now all the colors of the rainbow times ten!

Hiccup, Boden and Una were safe under them and they looked at their dragons and realized they'd never seen them truly angry in all their lives and saw them have the same look they'd shared at their father's funeral. Like they knew _exactly who they were and what their destiny was._

Toothless lead the charge and let out the first blast more powerful than anything he'd fired before, followed by his wife, the his sister and brother. All of them were ten times more powerful than normal.

Then Toothless spoke shocking Drago and Berk but he still chose to spoke. "You are not a king at all! I now know _why_ White King _chose us to succeed him._ I HAVE THE HEART OF KING AND SOUL OF HUMAN! THAT'S WHY I WAS CHOSEN AS THE NEXT KING! YOU DARK KING DON'T HAVE A HEART AND SOUL AND KNOW _NOTHING THAT A KING SHOULD KNOW TO LEAD AT ALL!"_

"I KNOW WHY I'LL BE A GOOD QUEEN TOO AS I'LL BE A GOOD MOTHER AS WELL. AND I'LL TREAT EVERY DRAGON NO MATTER WHO THEY ARE LIKE THEY ARE PART OF MY FAMILY! FOR BEING A QUEEN IS LIKE BEING A MOTHER TO A HUGE FAMILY AND THUS I'LL BE A VERY GOOD QUEEN!"

"I'LL BE A GOOD SECOND IN COMMAND AS I'M THE MIDDLE CHILD IN THE FAMILY. SO I'M ALREADY SECOND IN THE FAMILY. BUT I'VE EXERPIECE AND I KNOW MY BROTHER WILL TRUST MY INSTINCTS AND LISTEN TO ME. I KNOW I'M A GOOD LEADER AS WELL AND CAN BE HELPFUL AND CARING AS WELL! IT SOMETIMES GOOD TO BE IN THE MIDDLE. YOU SEE BOTH HALVES. YOU'VE BOTH SOMEONE TO TEACH YOU AND YOU'VE TAUGHT OTHERS!

"AND I KNOW I CAN GIVE MY FAMILY GOOD ADVISE AS I'VE SEEN AND LEARNED MUCH FROM THOSE WHO'VE COME BEFORE, BUT I'VE SEEN THINGS FROM A FRESH SET OF EYES AND CAN SEE THINGS FROM ANOTHER POV AND MY FAMILY TRUST MY INSTICTS AS WELL! AND I DO GIVE GOOD ADVICE AS WELL!"

"AND THAT'S WHY WE WILL DO WELL TOGETHER LEADING DRAGONKIND! WHICH IS WHY WE ALL CHALLEGE YOU NOW DARK KING FOR THE CROWN!"

And with that they began to unleash a barrage of attacks which quickly freed the rest of the dragons and down in the Nursery they let the adults join them but kept the babies and eggs safe.

Now Drago was faced a massive flying wall of dragons, some with their mates, others with their best friends and down below where their humans all standing the same way with their friends and families.

And now mounted on their dragons on the ice point that was stick out in front so they're looking directly at Drago and Dark King soulless dead eyes Hiccup, Boden and Una spelled it out for them.

"NOW DO YOU GET IT?!" demanded Hiccup as he gestured beyond him at all of Berk united. "This is why we and Berk cannot be beat. This goes beyond just a dragon's loyalty. This is about something much more important. Something so important in life and in death it cannot be replace and never be taken away!"

"It's the most important thing for the heart and soul. And everyone needs it and when you have it you'll do anything and everything to protect it! Even die for it! Like our father died to save us! You don't get it? You haven't guessed what it is?!"

"It's love! It's the love a family you idiot! We're a family of love! Berk is one family! It doesn't matter if we have scales, wings, hair and hands! We are a family bonded in love and friendship! And that is something that can't be replaced and is always worth fighting for! And dying for!

For without people who love you and you love back your nothing! You are weak, alone and pathetic! You have nothing that actually matters!" Una yelled in her most defiant voice.

"Do you not understand now why everyone here is resisting you? And why your Dark King can't control the dragons?" asked Hiccup as if the answer was obvious and it was.

"It's because of the love and friendship we all share. You hurt one of us you hurt us all."

"And you didn't just kill our Daddy, you took away a member of the Berk Family. Therefore no-one human or dragon will let that go unpunished. So again you mess with one of us you mess with us all of us. When someone you love is in trouble or hurt or dies you do anything and everything to love, protect or give them justice. No-matter-what!"

Then all of them three humans and four dragons said together, "Evil is always gonna be the weak ones and always lose. For they will never know love or friendship and we feel sorry for them!"

Then after a moment's pause they let all this sink in or try to before saying, "Let this end NOW!"

"Never!"

"Then we shall end it now!" and with that all of Berk both human and dragon unleashed hellfire on Drago and Dark King. The dragons all unleashed their most powerful attacks, the Vikings launched all their weapons at their disposal and then to finish the Dark King off the four rightful rulers combined their attacks for one super powerful attack and blasted one of his tusk clean off and it fell to the ground.

Then Hiccup, Boden and Una simply said, "Family stands together!"

And with that Dark King fled with Drago and after a few moments they looked at the dark sea and they didn't see them. They waited a few more moments before cheering. It was over they'd won!


	10. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

After a few more moments had passed the cheering really broke out as the dragons and humans were reunited with each other as their families became one again.

The Riders first made sure their dragons were alright after being spelled by Dark King. Once they're assured their alright they left them to be with their mates, then tore swiftly over to make certain their little brothers and sisters were alright as well, after their parents had checked them over first.

During this time Hiccup, Boden and Una had been talking amongst themselves about something and nodded in agreement before calling Eret over to them. The former trapper was surprised and walked over to them as he wasn't sure what to say or do.

"Eret, "began Hiccup in a very kind voice, "We'd like to thank you for your part in helping us stop Drago and Dark King today."

"Well, you're welcome and it was no big deal," he stuttered looking down to the ground not wanting to meet their eyes.

"It is a big deal. You went from trapping dragons to help saving Dragonkind and helping protecting our family. Both our own family and all of Berk's family! It was a true act of redemption! Not many people do that and we've seen a lot things in the last five years and that's really not one of them we seen very often," Boden informed him.

"So we wanted to ask something. And this if you join the Berk family? We know you'd love it right here like everyone else does. Everyone here is so friendly, loving and we accept one and all. This place is all about home, love and family. We are all friends here and we are one big family and you already helped defend this family, so why not just make it official?" Una asked with an eager look in her bright blue eyes.

"You'd really accept me as one of your own? Even with my past? You let me stay here as part of your family? Just like that?" he asked in stunned voice.

"Family doesn't judge we just accept people for who they are on the inside Eret. And there nothing to gain from the past. At the end of the day it's like water and rain for we are all the same," Hiccup enlightened him.

"We can assure you everyone would be more than happy to have. Especially Ruffnut who even if I wasn't an empath really does love you as in true love not a crush. I think maybe you should at least go on one date with her. She's really not an idiot. A little goofy but she's smart just not in a normal way. And she knows how to make you laugh!"

"She and her brother aren't that bad, they even once saved their adopted sisters lives when they ran off during a picnic to explore some forbidden caverns. So yes they can be dumb at times, but smart and serious when they need be. Plus she's got a great right hook!" Una giggled about that having seen Ruff use that many times.

"Well, I guess could do the gentlemen thing and go on one date with the lass. And I'd be honored to stay as a member of this incredible family. As I never really had a home either."

"Great! Then welcome to the Berk family Eret! We already have a dragon for you. We know Dad wouldn't have any objection and be honored if you'd took care of Skullcrusher in his place. You've a strong heart and a thickhead to go with his," as Hiccup led Skullcrusher who seemed happy to meet Eret.

"Really you serious?"

"Yes, we feel in our hearts it what our father would want." Boden and Una said as they nodded.

"I'd be honored and I'll take good care of him."

"Thank you, Eret! And again welcome to the family!"

"Hiccup! Boden! Una! It's time! You and your dragons have to get over here now!" called out Valka and Azure at the same time. And yes the island was a little shocked by dragon speaking but not so shocked they didn't accept it right away.

Quick as their legs could carry them they approached the center of crowd with their mother standing to the side with tears of pride in beautiful blue eyes as her children knelt as Gothi took some soot and wrote a different mark on each of her children's foreheads.

Azure at the same time did something similar. She plucked one of azure colored feathers and blew light blue flames on it just to heat it. Then she carefully marked the same marks except one that was different for Moon Shadow on the four dragons.

Once all were marked they slowly stood up with big smiles on their face as Gobber and Cloudjumper both spoke the same line at the same time. "The Leaders of Berk and Dragonkind have come home at last!"

And then a huge explosion of cheering, applauding and the dragons shooting up fireworks it was like the greatest moment ever as the entire island was shouting together. "Long Live the Council of Berk! Long Live the Dragon Council! Long Live Our Family!" and they repeated it over and over again!

It was almost impossible to think that anyone could be heard over this din but two voices were heard. A 27 year old and a 19 year old were heard over all it screaming with delight.

"Hey don't mean to break up the celebration! But there another one just as important about to happen in the Nursery!" cried out Skullette gleefully as she and her sister came running up.

Everyone snapped to look at them. In five years they'd changed too. Skullette now had an asymmetrical haircut and wore a silver armor dress with gold and emerald accessories. Her cousin/ sister had a flower bud choker, dragon fang necklace, dark red shirt with matching skirt with a belt of dragon teeth and blood red stones. They still wore their helmets with their sister stones.

"What's going on, Skullette? Firefang what's the good news?" questioned Hiccup as the sisters had a hard time catching their breath. They managed to suck it in quick enough to talk really fast.

"You, your mother, the Riders, their siblings and the dragons and the mates have got to hightail ASAP to the Nursery! The eggs are gonna hatch in about ten minutes! You don't want to miss the birth do you?!" Firefang gushed out with such zealous everyone took off faster than even Toothless could've flown.

The Nursery was packed as they saw the eggs were showing signs of getting ready to hatch. So the automated system just five minutes before hatching slide the bottom out of the nest they'd been heated in and the eggs dropped into the artificial hot springs.

The eggs were safely hatched with no damage to Berk and turning a crack a net came up after the babies came up with the eggshell remains which were promptly thrown away.

The babies from Riders' Dragons first saw their parents so they'd imprint and know who their parents were and then they almost immediately started towards one of the young kids gathered nearby as if by some force so strong they needed to be with that person.

And in next to no time after waiting five long years Una's vision had come true and the Riders' younger siblings at last had their destined dragons. Now all that was to be done was the birth records.

Which meant they needed, name, size and weight, gender, species and things like that.

Stormfly and Day Glider had four children. Three daughters and son. The daughters came first and son last.

Their first daughter went to Bloodfire. She looked the most like Stormfly other than a splash of yellow over her muzzle. Bloodfire named her Hellfire.

Birger named the only son Bright Star for the star patterns on his wings.

Ria named her dragon dusk for her dusk color wings.

Larkin named his dragon Sunburst for that's what her stomach looked like.

Fishlegs's dragon Meatlug and her mate Granite had two children. A daughter and son.

The son who looked like his father went to Lanon who named him Rook because that what it sounded like he was saying when he was trying to speak.

Alle called the daughter who was a shade light then her mother Breccia because her back legs were slightly deformed like broken rocks fused together.

Snotlout's dragon Hookfang and his mate Ember also had one of each. The daughter was larger than son who in Snotlout was a runt.

The daughter was as beautiful as her mommy whom Velika named Scorchclaw as she was a Nightmare.

Brimstone named the runt of a son Ash who looked like his father and Snotlout secretly hope he grow bigger with time. Not that he voiced any of this aloud.

Ruff and Tuff's dragon Barf and Belch and their lovely girl Clover and Thistle had a little girl who got the name Chaos and Havoc. She looked just like her daddy.

Toothless and Moon Shadow of course had the biggest family. When their eggs hatched it wasn't with a fiery explosion it was like the breath of the universe with lights and sparkles. They ended up with five sons and five daughters.

They requested as the babies had gone to everyone of that gender except one son to the twins to name their children. So everyone thought long and hard. And the names ended up being this.

Astrid named the daughter who'd come to her Sari for her beauty. Sari's identifying features were her indigo eyes and indigo crescent moon over her heart Skullette named her daughter Luna for her silver eyes and the moon. Firefang's was named Lucelia for the moon too and had teal eyes. Valka named the one with the most startling green eyes Selena for the moon. And Una named the one who was midnight blue not jet black with sky blue eyes Hope for what the word stood for.

The sons were named like this and way. Gobber named the one he held Black because he was the darkest without any other color, Fishlegs named his Gray for his silvery gray ears, Snotlout named his Majestic because of his own ego and he'd a black crescent moon on his forehead, the twins named theirs Firethorn for his blood red eyes, and Hiccup and Boden named the last one Lightning for his golden eyes and the old lie about Night Furies being the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself.

Then to just celebrate being alive and new life everyone went out to play a game of Dragon Racing knowing tomorrow the real work would begin.

The aftermath of saving your home and the day after knowing your father is dead is not easy to wake up too. Though they'd been filled with some high adrenaline rush and joy of victory, it didn't really prepare them for when that high wore off.

Look at the real mess Berk was it was truly even worse than the destroyed nest of White King. They clearly didn't know where to start or even what to think and this was the new leaders first real day to lead and they didn't have any clear idea.

Luckily help was on the way to give them a hand to help them get on their feet. They're just starting to think they never even have a clue when they head a familiar dragon call coming from sea and turning they saw a whole flock of familiar dragons heading their way!

"No way! It's the Shardas and Moralien Clans! How did they know we needed help?!" wondered Hiccup aloud.

"Who really cares at the moment, bro? There here and looks like they brought a lot that can help us so let's find them a place to land and go greet them!"

"Yeah let's go greet our friends and allies and also you can sneak a kiss with Asta!" teased Una causing Boden to flush a bright pink.

They managed to find a large enough clearing just outside the village to greet two visiting chief and see their allies.

"Greeting Chief Kustaa and Chief Leontes! We welcome both your clans here to our home. But why are you here? And we are terribly sorry we can't show proper hospitably and all that," Hiccup was beginning to say when the Chief on the right who had graying auburn hair dressed in indigo outfit held up a hand to silence.

"Don't need to say another word, Chief Hiccup. All of us in the Dragon Harmony Alliance heard about what happened. We're sorry for the loss of your three's father. Though him sacrificing himself of all you? That was truly the most selfless and truest act of love their can be."

"Thank you for speaking so highly of our father, Chief Kustaa. We know he was good friend to you and you as well Chief Leontes," Boden spoke turning to the other Chief with long shaggy black hair, light green eyes dressed in purple and gold.

"Your father was a one of kind man. There will never be in my opinion a better chief, friend, husband or father then him. Except for you three of course. I'm willing to bet you three will be just as great as him or greater in all that.

Though both I and Kustaa will miss getting together with him as I'm sure will Alvin and Oswald for the monthly card games for those in the DHA. He was always fair minded and able to keep everyone's tempers cool." Chief Leontes replied with some fat tears on his face.

"Yes, it's a tragedy to one and all in the whole archipelago. We hope your mother is holding up well. Both Thora and I are here if she feels the need to talk about it," informed Lady Lelane who was Chief Leontes's wife and the beautiful Thora Chief Kustaa's wife nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we are always here if Valka needs us for comfort to talk about it. We are her friends."

"It's nice to know Mommy has people to talk to about what she must be going through who might understand what she's feeling better. But what are you doing here?" Una inquired.

"Well once all those in the DHA heard about Drago we all went on alert and start to do anything possible to prepare for him and how to deal with him in the slim chance he was beat or whatever the aftermath was," Kustaa stared to explain and Leontes finished.

"So the right now the Outcast and Berserks are already patrolling all the rest of the archipelago with Alvin, Dagur and Heather on their dragons ready fight if they should see him and keep chasing him out. Though at least all the island are aware and ready to fight him.

We are all staying in constant contact via airmail which was so useful. Since you were able to train both Terrors and Glistening Mistbreath to do it and so we have a lot of corresponding going as we speak."

"Well that's good to hear. Very good to know all the islands are on alert and will make sure he's out if spot or we can keep track of his movements to get him out." Hiccup nodded appreciatively.

"And once that was coordinated we decided to hop on our dragons and bring much needed food and supplies so we could help Berk rebuild as we're closet and well the Soul Riders are your friends and really could help you all out the best." Thora and all the other women present nodded.

"We'd really like that. We're a bit at a lost what do to. After all this is really our first day in charge so we are kind of clueless to be honest," admitted Boden.

"That to be sorta of expected. No-one has a clue the first few days as leaders so we also thought we could help you three get on your feet as well. Also your dragons wouldn't mind the help would they? They did become both leaders and parents in the same day did they not?

So a little extra help would take a lot of the load off their minds so they can focus a little on their newborns and help them ease them into the leadership and parenthood at the same time, wouldn't you agree?" Lady Lelane suggested.

"We agree after all your parents who know better than you?" Una acknowledge as she looked around and smiled.

"So what can you offer to help us with at least some of your ideas for now?"

"Well I can at least help at the blacksmith shop with Gobber. After all I'm the blacksmith for the Shardas Clan. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the extra help," spoke up a 60 year gray haired man who was named Halvar.

"Great! That's a good idea. You can help him and our mother with removing all the armor from the abused and enslaved dragons from Drago's army. We wish to recycle it into something useful and not evil," Hiccup replied with a smile on his face.

"Alright I and Iron Heart will get going to meet them there. C'mon let's go boy." As he climbed onto his Gronckle and they flew toward Gobber's.

"As you can expect we have a lot of people who did get hurt as well as some of the dragons. Um can anyone help with that from either clan?" inquired Boden who got three old ladies to smile.

"My sister and I can help. I'm the elder and she's the healer but we but we both have medical knowledge," an old lady whom they knew as Helka and her little sister Nanna.

"I'm the Elder and Healer for the Moralien Clan. I'll be glad to help your elder and healer as well. The more the merry as they said. And with how bad the village looks from what we can see here you'll need it!" spoke up an old lady with a gray braid down her back.

"Go with them Pella."

So the three old ladies took off on their dragons. A Changewing named Soother, a Scauldron name Wisdom and a Gronckle named Crystal to go help Gothi and Lily with tending to sick and injured which took a good load off their minds.

"I've a request of Thora, Tobi and Lady Lelane," Una looked at the three woman in question and Tobi who was dark haired woman with longish ringlets and the wife of the second in command of the Moralien clan step forward.

"Yes, Una? What do you wish of the three of us?"

"Since you're all good with children, two of you are mothers and overall seem up to the task, can you tend to the small children of Berk? You know keep them out of the way as we start rebuilding? We don't want anyone to get either underfoot or accidently hurt. So can you three tend to the children for us?" she requested.

"You want us to babysit is that what you're asking of us?" Thora asked gently to the new ten year old Advisor of Berk who blushed but nodded.

"We've no problem doing that job. It be a pleasure and honor of taking care of the children. We shall see no harm befalls the children of Berk." Tobi assured the new leaders of Berk.

"Thank you that another load off their minds.

"We shall round them up. Is there any children we shouldn't round up?" asked Lady Lelane.

"Only the Riders' siblings, though you know which ones they are. Though the rest have to be taken some place far away and safe. I'm sure you can keep them entertained for the throughout the day can't you?" Hiccup asked to which the three ladies laugh gaily.

"Piece of cake," to which they all mounted three Nadders by the name of Nadders named Beauty, Grace, Love and flew off to do their assigned duty.

"As we're in charge of security of our clan we shall make sure to do a patrol while the rebuilding is going on with anyone you might want to have join us. Just you know in case," offer up a husband and wife named Ender and Unna whose hair reminded you of fox's tails.

"Make it so. It wouldn't hurt would it Hiccup to have some people patrolling would it?" Kustaa asked him and he shook his head. "No, you're right. We can't be too careful. We'll send some backup members of Astrid's team to join you and your dragon Search and Protect. "

And they're off to go patrol the island to hopefully be joined and they're joined at least by one other person present in this group. Leontes sent his second Tobin on his dragon Sonic Boom a Thunderdrum to join them.

Therefore all that was left was the two chiefs and the Soul Riders. The ironic thing about the eight Soul Riders was like they're in some ways counterparts to the Riders of Berk. They'd similar physical and personality traits.

Their leader was the eldest daughter Chief Leontes named Ase. Ase and her younger sister Asta looked just like their mother except Asta's hair color came from her father.

The strange thing was both seemed to be two halves of Astrid! They're the same height and build of her, dressed similar and had ponytails and their faces were extremely similar and they shared personality traits. They could've been sisters!

It's just Ase's hair was white as snow and Asta's as black as a moonless sky. Their eyes were midnight blue not light blue. Neither of their ponytails were braided. Ase was from a flowered hair ribbon and Asta from a green hair tie.

But their outfits other than being different colors were the same. Same headband, same shoulder pads. Ase just dressed in light greens and Asta in dark green and dark purple with a flower in her hair.

When it came to personality? Ase was the tough side of Astrid and Asta was the softer side but both were equal to her in warrior skills. No doubt about it. And it was like that with the rest of the Soul Riders.

They'd their own twins. Identical twins sisters the granddaughters of the village elders named Eira and Erica who unless they dressed differently you couldn't tell them apart. So they did wear the same outfit and colors only in reverse to tell them apart. They're cool, smart, fun and flirty.

The boys who were the counterparts to Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut were three brothers named Elof, Leif and Torben. They're all the same height as boys from Berk with the same hair color, but all had startling green eyes.

Elof's hair was also in ringlet, however he was athletic, a little bigheaded and slightly arrogant, though not nearly as bad as Snotlout. He dressed in blue and purples.

Leif was not husky but stockier, still he was bookish, sensitive and not much of a fighter. He dressed in browns and oranges.

Torben was goofy but not dumb and dressed a little in mismatched clothes and spikes.

The eight member was Tue the grandson of Halvar the blacksmith of the Shardas Clan. He was a very bubbly, artist and optimism kid who wore flamboyant colors with bright blond hair in a braid ponytail with tips dyed blood red. His best friend in this group of older kids seemed to be Elof.

The Soul Riders were only slightly younger then the Riders of Berk. Ase and Elof were 18 years old, Leif who as Ase's boyfriend was 17. The Torben and Twins who were in a three-way were 16, Asta who was Boden's true love was 15 and Tue was 13.

Still they're great friends and excellent Dragon Riders students. They'd picked up even faster than some of the Riders themselves. Ase and Asta rode Nadders named Amber and Amethyst. The twins a Zippleback named Ruby and Jade. Elof a Nightmare named Skyfire, Leif and Gronckle named Earth Mother, Torben a Boneknapper Skelton Key, and Tue a Whispering Death named Earth Digger.

As for the Chiefs? A Stormcutter named Windblade for the Shardas leader and for the Moralien Clan a Typhoonrang named Firestorm.

The Soul Riders were eager to get caught up with the Riders whom they'd hadn't heard from in a good while. So they're gonna go get caught up with their counterparts first before helping them with the rebuilding and the two Chief would help get people organized to get the rebuilding and meet them in two to get the plan in motion.

Hiccup and Una walked a little ways a way to give Boden and Asta a few moments of privacy so the lovers could have at least 20 minutes alone so she'd comfort him about his grief, congratulate him on his new position and then they could have a serious make out session before they told them they'd work to do.

It wasn't easy work at all. Cleaning up the debris, melting the ice so they'd use as drinkable water, salvaging things and what could they use that huge tusk for?

That what the first day was like but with their allies helping them both with the cleanup and in the Dragon Nursery with the newborn hatchlings at least it was going smoother than originally thought. And it at least was helping both the humans and dragons at least get steady on their feet.

The next morning whilst the humans were still busying themselves with the clean up the dragons were busying themselves with their new families and talking about their humans in general down in the Nursery.

Since the dragons had just become parents their young did require their attention, so they're spending as much time with their children and their mates and only leaving for short times if absolutely necessary.

The younger siblings were learning basic dragon hatchling care from Skullette and Firefang in the other room at the moment so the dragons were all talking quietly amongst themselves while their babies were getting a good nap in.

"I'm glad we're all safe and sound. That our home and family _all of our family and home was saved just before our little ones came into this world."_ Stormfly murmured softly and lovingly as she ate some chicken Astrid left her.

"I agree with you, my love. I'm glad this is our home and our children have a bright and hopeful future. Already surround by friends and so much love. And these humans already love them to death and will make excellent Riders. Though I do get sometimes exasperate with my Rider at times."

"Is Breezy too much for you really, Day Glider?"

"She always getting inspiration from everything! And has to find some way to express it. And while I love how she so creative and fun to be around, it can be a little too much at times. She just gets a little too keyed up at times is all," he simply said.

"I wish her older sister was a little more spontaneous at times, Day Glider. Greta is alright, but she can be a bit too serious at times. I think it's because of her son Gustav, but she needs to loosen up. I every so often feel sorry my little brother is Gustav's dragon, though the knucklehead feels happy with the boy." Ember called out to the Nadder after she finished cleaning her daughter free of soot.

"What about you, Granite? Any complaints or thoughts on your Rider?" inquired Hookfang.

"Skullette's father is the head of construction on Berk so I feel well matched with him. Other then he burns the bacon at the house a lot and it makes my eyes water but overall he's a good man. So what do you two lovely ladies think about your two Riders? Clover and Thistle? Hmm as you two need two?"

"Romi and Remi are good friends and almost sisters and we're more than ecstatic their daughter will be our own daughter's rider. Seems a match made in Valhalla to us. And our love Barf and Belch agrees right?" they demanded of their husband who nodded both their heads.

"YES!"

"It seems a shame that Alle and Velika's mom doesn't have a dragon or Lanon and Luka's mom either as far I know. I mean wasn't it Hiccup and his siblings who coined that phrase after the Nursery was finished "There's a Dragon for every Viking and a Viking for every Dragon?" Stormfly asked.

"Yes, they did my love. But you have to find perfect dragon for the perfect Viking. It's not something that can be forced. The hearts and souls must be one."

"Even we little guys needed to find the right fit."

"Which isn't easy for us either"

Looking down at the voices they saw two dragons not much bigger then house cats. A dark green male terror and black and white Glistening Mistbreath a distance cousin of the Smokebreaths.

They let out a mist not smoke and had a magpie tendency to steal shiny objects not for defense just because it interest them, to collect and showoff. The Riders had relocated them after their home been destroyed by the Dragon Hunters to Dragon Edge and them and Night Terrors had gotten along well and were a great defense team.

"Nice to see you Paprika and Evergreen. How long have you been down here?" Ember decided inquired to the two little ones before tossing them both a snack.

"Well, Bloodthorn too busy trying to feed the humans and didn't want me getting underfoot and Evergreen was also told he was getting underfoot by Numbskull so we thought we be okay to hang here, maybe. If you don't mind us?" Paprika replied.

"You're not bothering us at all," the dragons told them, but they did glance down the corridor. "Just don't get too near Toothless and Moon Shadow's room right now. It took forever to get those ten little ones down for a nap. So try not to wake them up."

"Okay will just find a nice little bed and take a nap ourselves." Evergreen told them and found a small bed and fell asleep which is what everyone did for two hours till someone who'd never been in the Nursery before came down to check it out.

Skullette and Firefang were in awe and trembling with nerves to see the Spiritual Leader of the Dragon Azurewings coming to inspect the Nursery. For the second she was inside she immediately swung her head toward them and looked her beautiful sea green eyes and spoke to them in her beautiful voice.

"You have spiritual powers as well, don't you?"

The island was still slowly getting used to the idea of the dragons speaking but they simply nodded. "It a secret family legacy, but yes. It is part of our family for many generations," Skullette confirmed to the Dragon Mystic.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, either of you. My kind have the natural ability to sense those who are 'different' or have special gift and high levels of spiritual energy."

"Alright, we'll try and calm down, Azurewings."

"You can call me just Azure."

"Alright…um…Azure. What brings you to the Nursery?" inquired Firefang while still blushing maroon.

Now Azure looked embarrassed and awkward. She looked around to make sure everyone was still asleep before whispering. "Well, I and Cloudjumper plan to do an official mating ritual once Berk back on its feet. Half his kind and half my kind. Then we would like to try and have a….child."

"A child?" they asked dumbstruck for a moment looking at each other before asking, "Is it possible for two different species to even have a child?"

"Well, other creatures have breed together before and have had children. I know that. So we'd like at least see if it's possible for dragons to crossbreed. I'm the last of my kind so it's not like I can have a pureblooded Blue Spiritwings. And my legacy must be carried on someway.

And I do love Cloudjumper and he loves me. So we'd like to see if it's possible for us to have a child."

"So you came to check out the Nursery and get our opinion is that it?" Firefang asked.

"Well, I was gonna also ask Hiccup and his family too, but they're a little too preoccupied right now. But yes, what are your feelings?"

"We say never say never, try everything and hope it works out." Skullette replied honestly.

"Yeah, just because it hasn't happened to before there no saying it can't be done since nothing show it can't be done since it's never been done before. So why don't you tell us more about your personal needs and what you need and we'll go from there and maybe it will help us help you?" suggested Firefang which Azure nodded.

"There is one more thing. I'm without a Rider and I feel I should have one. So how will know the right one for me on this island?"

"You'll know that when it happens. We can't tell you anymore then you'll know when it happens," they told her.

On the fourth day the Haddocks and Azure went off on their own to find a place to transfer the spiritual essence they'd stored within themselves before White King nest was destroyed.

Moon Shadow was caring for the babies while the Riders were still overseeing the rebuilding and it was going very well and tons of great ideas from one and all were popping up left and right and being put into play.

Azure was using her spiritual powers to find the most spiritual spot on Berk they could transfer the Dragon Essences too. She also was talking about how yesterday on the advice of the sisters in the Nursery she'd gone to Gothi's place seeking out Lily.

When they'd asked her why she confessed she and Cloudjumper wanted to become official mates and hoped to have a child, but were worried they'd not be able to have an egg due to being different species, and thought perhaps Gothi or Lily might have a potion that might increases their chances of conceiving an egg together.

She and Lily seemed to have gotten along quite well like there was a magical spark between them. Therefore they'd agreed to meet again after things calm down to talk further and perhaps even go flying together. Consequently she might have found her Rider.

It was during this conversation they wound up at a place they'd been to since Una was four years old. It was that strange cavern they'd found those lilacs that forever changed their sister's hair.

"What are we doing here? Why did you led us here, Azure?" questioned Hiccup seeing how deep and far into the woods they were and how it was almost impossible to get too.

"Yeah this wasn't easy to get too on foot when were little and even flying wasn't easy. Last time we came here we found flowers that shouldn't be blooming but were." Boden started to say when Una cut him off.

"Lilacs are my favorite thing in the world so I had Hiccup and Boden make a dye from them and well look at my hair six years later. My hair been like this ever since! Just as vibrant as the day they dyed it!"

Azure appeared to not be listening her eyes had a far off look, her feathers were fluttering with excitement before she turned to face her new leaders and whispered, and "Don't you feel it? Surely you must feel it?"

"What?"

She twitched her head toward the cavern and stared at them. Sighing they nodded, "We've always felt something strange about this cavern even before our own powers really started to emerge. There some strange energy in here isn't there?" Hiccup asked the azure dragon who nodded.

"This place is full of spiritual energy and if I'm not mistaken there something more in here, maybe even a portal."

"A PORTAL?! What kind of a portal?!"

"I'm not sure but follow me for this is the place to transfer what's inside you." The cavern wasn't that impressive inside except for the strange writing on the inside and you could just feel something. This place was alive with energy. LOADS OF IT.

"Whatever in here this place is similar to the Nest. That this place hold the spiritual essence of something and I feel it's a crossroads of sorts. There is most definitely a portal of some kind somewhere here." Azure informed them as they looked around.

"Where?! What kind of portal?! Do we have time to find out more?! Can it boost our powers?! Tell us more?!"

"That's a mystery with questions and answers we will have to come back to another time, I'm afraid. Though I can assure you there is a portal located somewhere in this cavern.

Still let's transfer the essence in you and we'll come back later with your mother some time and figure out the rest of this mystery another day. Haddock promise?" she looked at them and they nodded.

Day Five was seeing how much been rebuilt, recycled and thought up. They'd melted all the ice into enough water for emergencies, weapons and practical uses around the village.

The recycled metal along with the salvaged metal been made into useful tools, furniture, jewelry, building ships, guest house and repair the existing ones. The tusk had been used to make different items too, some weapons, tubs, building material, a few other things and even all this stuff had been made into a fountain in the center of town as an art piece.

But one thing that had been invented also was a new sport: Dragon Wakeboarding. Basically you put a harness around your dragon strap a board to your feet and while the dragon flew low enough to the water but fast enough you just wakeboard and could do tricks and stunts. They'd even made ramps and things to do tricks with.

After spending the afternoon testing out this new sport which everyone was whooping with joy about it looked like things were finally looking up for everyone.

Day six was everyone saying goodbye for now as they'd done as much as they could do in a week's time and it looked as if Berk could manage on their own as the majority was cleaned up and if they needed anymore help there was always airmail.

Also the other tribes had to get back to their own people as it was so they'd a feast in the Great Hall as a thank you for helping them in their time of need and that there was hope things would get better in the times to come.

Finally it was one week later after all the events that had changed Hiccup, Boden and Una's forever.

While the rest of the village was still sleeping and all the dragons were either sleeping with the Riders or down in the Nursery with their family they alone where up to do something they hadn't done in a long time.

They used to with their parents get up early enough to climb on the rooftop to watch the sunrise. It was always special to watch the magic of dawn's first light and after their first week in charge they need to witness that magic again.

They set their gaze out to the horizon and just thought about all that had come to pass in just a short time. Their minds drifted to what was to come, their new responsibilities, the adventures still to come, and the lives they're responsible for and how their family was forever changed. How their dragons were going through the same thing too.

"Nothing will ever be the same will it from now on?" Hiccup asked as Boden and Una leaned against him. They'd grown up so much in just a week and so had he.

"Yeah, no more playing. No more being innocent and carefree. We have to lead others and take care of more than just our family but the whole island as our family now." Boden replied without looking up.

"We aren't three kids anymore. We've found out who we are and what we are meant to do and we are going to do all in our power to make it happen. Through our sheer willpower, determination, pure hearts as well as our gifts and incredible brains we will make our dream a reality. Slowly but surely my brothers."

"I just wish we knew if Dad was okay and that he's proud of us. That we had some kind of a sign," Hiccup let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I miss him. I wish we could see him one more time. Just hear him say I love you one last time."

"I rather it not be goodbye, just till I see you again. Why does death have to be so final?"

Then something happened that they're not sure at first if they're dreaming or not, but somehow they knew this wasn't a dream. The sun was raising but it seemed to change and there was a burst of gold and seem to be something flying towards them they're so scared they're speechless.

Till whatever had burst from the sun was hovering about 50 feet above them and it looked like two semitransparent people. One was one of the most beautiful woman they'd ever seen.

She was dressed in a short snow white dress with leather strapped sandal. Her skin was a flawless shade of glowing alabaster with large almond shape teal eye with long lashes. Her long cascading golden hair matched both her accessories and golden wings.

Next to her stood their father! What in the name of Odin was going on?!

Both the Valkyrie and their father smiled then their father spoke to them. "Hiccup, Boden, Una. This is Kara. She's the one who saved me so long ago and has watched over our family all these years and has already assured she will do that for the rest of time.

She and Odin have given me permission to pass on one last message of farewell to you so please pass it on to your mother for me.

I'd like to say well done to all of you for both defeating Drago and I know you all will do great leading Berk as will your dragons in leading their people as well.

I'm never been more full of love and pride then I'm now. Please know even from this side of things I only love you and feel more proud of all three of you each day and I'll be watching all of and your mother every day.

Know it's not your fault that I died I make the same choice every time and I kept my own promise to Odin. So never blame yourselves for my death. I love you all and your mother forever and know this isn't the last time we will see or speak to each other. We shall be together again and see each other again.

So till we see each other again know I love you all and I'm proud of you. Till we see each other again. Goodbye for now."

And with that Kara smiled and said in her own beautiful voice, "I'll take good care of him and don't worry I'm watching over all of you and those who will follow you as well."

Then they both vanished back into the sunrise. For exactly 30 seconds the three of them didn't say anything then the stood up holding each other's hand and the other over their hearts they cried and whispered.

"We loved you too, Dad/Daddy. And we will always love you and make you proud. We'll do everything to make you and Mom/Mommy proud of us. So goodbye for now till we see you again! We love you!"

The End.


End file.
